La fuerza del destino
by Teela-Hyuuga
Summary: Ella ah conocido al chico de sus sueños El a una chia que lo hace feliz... pero a menos que sea su destino podran estar juntos? UA, mal summary pareja principal SasuxSaku algo de NaruxHina. capitulo 13 SORPRESA DEL 14 DE FEBRERO.
1. Por que la vida es tan injusta?

Este fic es un sasuxsaku que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción de fey en su CD tributo a mecano pudo ser cualquier otra pareja pero la primera que me vino a la mente fue esta y de ahí me empecé a obsesionar con la idea así que aquí dejo mi desahogo emocional XD también meteré otras parejas y si llegan a pedir yaoi bueno ustedes son los que leen yo solo escribo pero no me voy desviar de la pareja principal (bueno no mucho). Es un universo alternativo eh?

**Summary: **Ella una chica con la peor suerte del mundo. El un chico codiciado, guapo, popular... hay modo alguno de que estos dos queden juntos? UA, mal summary pareja principal SasuxSaku.

**Disclaimer: ** Esta parte es tan dolorosa, Naruto sus personajes y demás no me pertenecen para bien o para mal (A que vivimos en un mundo cruel ToT) Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto a quien le agradezco el haber creado esta serie.

**Nota: **esto es para los que se pregunten por que un sasuxsaku simple por que ya hay DEMASIADO yaoi, no tengo nada en contra de el (admito que a momentos me gusta leerlo) el problema es que es mucho así que por la salud mental propia y de ajenos (además de que así ya puedo dejar mi mente descansar dejando la idea plasmada) escribo uno con parejas heterosexuales. (no obstante a momentos puedo desviarlo un poco hablamos de pubertos no?)

**capitulo 1: por que la vida es tan injusta? **

En una preparatoria pasan muchas cosas, demasiadas si quieren, pero aquello ya era bastante, solo era una chica como se soporta una tortura así. Ino su ex-mejor amiga y la que actualmente era la mas popular de la escuela (N/A: porque Ino? Simple es la que tiene mas autoestima junto con Ten-ten solo que Ino tiene una personalidad que cuadra mas con la idea.) Llevaba todo el día molestándola, bueno mas bien desde la hora del almuerzo.

- "Sabias que los cerdos así se quedan con la comida?"

- "No, pero tu debes saberlo perfectamente verdad Ino-futae?"- le regreso retadora la chica Haruno, graso error¡¡

- "A quien le llamas cerda?¡, frentuda te recuerdo que no estas a mi altura."- Le espeto.

-"Ni necesito estarlo odiaría ser como tu, deja ya de molestarme¡"

Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Por qué una pelea como aquellas? Simple porque...

Flash back 

Sin excepción todos los presentes miraban hacia el final de la fila de la cafetería ahí llena de comida yacía Sakura Haruno tirada en el suelo tratando de quitarse la comida que le había caído, lo pero lejos estaba de ser la única afectada por el incidente, tampoco era que todos la miraran, lo peor era contra quien se había estrellado, contra Neji Hyuuga, que encima de ser popular, era buen "amigo" de Ino y como su pasatiempo era hacer sentir mal a la gente como ella no dudo ni un instante y dijo:

-"_que chica tan torpe eres, ¿acaso eres tonta, como te atreves a chocar contra mi, contesta"- dijo esbozando una sonrisa altanera que parecía mas bien una mueca._

_-" Tu has sido el que choco contra mi".- Neji Hyuuga amaba los retos y hacerla llorar era todo un reto ya que esta no se dejaba aplastar como los demás, así que recurrió a otra cosa y aprovechando la provocación y que ella estaba en el suela la pateo-" Ah¡ que te crees maldito troglodita"- esto solo le acarreo otra patada._

_-" Detente ya Neji¡"_

_-"Y si no quiero, esto es divertido"- dijo con cinismo._

_-" Te eh dicho que te detengas yo te vi chocaste contra ella y encima lo hiciste a propósito discúlpate y déjala"_

_-"OH vamos que no tienes sentido del humor?"- dijo de manera hasta sádica._

-"_la diferencia es que yo no soy un sádico como tu"-dijo perfectamente preparado para pelear con el._

_-"Basta Naruto¡"- dijo la chica ya rendida, después de todo que caso tenia aquello?-"No lo vas a cambiar gritándole un poco o incluso golpeándolo"- y se dispuso a marcharse mas no lo logro._

_-"Sakura pero que torpe eres mira que tropezarte con Neji"-._

_- "El fue quien tropezó conmigo además nadie te ha hablado a ti¡-._

_-"pero se nota que la que tropezó fuiste tu mírate nada más"-._

_-"Eso no demuestra mas que el hizo esto a propósito, segura que no necesitas lentes, Oh pero como podrías saberlo como no tienes un cerebro que adorne tu peinado..."- Marcador: Ino 0-Sakura 1._

_-"Humph"- y se retiro sin mas declarando a Sakura la ganadora de esa batalla, pero la guerra apenas comenzaba._

**Fin del flash back.**

Y por aquello, Sakura fue torturada el resto del día, para su suerte el final de las clases marcaba que ya no tendría que soportar esos comentarios sobre su ropa , su enorme frente o cualquier otra cosa, por lo menos hasta el día de mañana. Pero a la salida le esperaba el mismo espectáculo horrible de todos los días, ahí, Sasuke Uchiha esperaba como siempre a Ino, su novia, vio como ella miraba despectivamente a su persona y luego besaba a Sasuke, de ahí se dirigían al estacionamiento y se iban, Aquello le arrebato por completo la poca moral que le quedaba, acabándola por completo.

-"Sakura-chan, estas bien?"- ahí estaba el premio a la pregunta mas tonta del año.

-"Naruto, tu lo sabes?... sabes por que la vida es...tan injusta?"- Dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-"...No"-admitió-"pero estoy seguro de que esto cambiara, llegara un momento en el que la vida se parezca un poco mas a tu ideal".

- "Pero, y si ese día no llega nunca?...después de todo mírame debo parecer tan patética"- dijo sin poder contener mas su llanto.

El no le contesto, la brazo y trato de consolarla, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba Sasuke, peor aun era que estaba enamorada de el, aquel amor que evidentemente no era correspondido era y fue el causante de toda la infelicidad que la acechaba, por ese amor perdió a su mejor amiga, su popularidad, y su felicidad.

-"Naruto, anda que si no te das prisa Hinata se enojara contigo la ultima vez tuvo que irse en autobús y..."

-"No hay problema, y por favor no llores por ese imbecil no se lo merece, no sabe cuanto vales"-dijo sonriéndole.-"Nos vemos mañana".

-"(Hace cuanto tiempo te volviste mi confidente Naruto, el tiempo que haya sido te lo agradezco)"-sonrió por tener ese apoyo y se dirigió por su auto para ir a su casa.

-"Sasuke-kun ya es suficiente para de escupir es asqueroso, solo fue un beso no es para tanto, ya deberías estar acostumbrado"- se quejaba Ino.

-"Pues aun no me acostumbro, por suerte ya casi salimos de la preparatoria, con un poco de suerte ya no tendré que hacer esto nunca mas, me resulta difícil." dijo hastiado.

-"Pero si hacemos esto desde la secundaria, como es posible que aun no te acostumbres?...no me digas que eres del otro equipo?" dijo burlesca.

-"OTRA DE ESTAS BROMAS Y SE ACABA TU FARZA¡¡¡"-dijo con los ojos rojos de ira.(como si del sharingan se tratase)

-"si fueras un verdadero hombre te resultaría maravilloso hasta como farsa besarme, en cambio te asqueas".- dijo ofendida.

-"Te diré algo y espero que no te enojes"- dijo mirándola con detenimiento-"No eres mi tipo, eres muy..." y se detuvo recordando cuan molesta resultaba enojada.

-"muy...que?"-dijo a modo de orden.

-"muy...mmm...explosiva"- denotando el cambio de palabra.

-"muy..que?-insistió.

-"Phew...no es muy mas bien es demasiado...molesta"-dijo rindiéndose.

-"Como que soy molesta?¡¡¡"-grito inconforme.

Sasuke detuvo el coche y dijo-"bájate".

-" no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así"

-"Ino... por si no lo notaste llegamos a tu casa bájate nos vemos mañana"- roja de vergüenza Ino hizo lo que el chico pidió, pero antes de despedirse de el le pregunto.

-"Dime...no soy atractiva?"-pregunto con desanimo.

-"a ti te importa la opinión de alguien mas"- y dicho esto se fue.

-"lo triste aquí, es que tiene razón".- y entro a su casa.

-"Ya te lo dije por milésima vez Hinata, lo siento no era mi intención tardarme tanto".- dijo un apenado rubio en su auto a su acompañante.

-"eso díselo a mi padre, me matara por llegar tarde sin su permiso, si hace eso será tu culpa"-dijo temerosa la muchacha.

- "eso no, quien me va a amar como tu si eso pasa?"

-"No lo se Sakura?".-dijo un poco molesta.

-"Imposible a ella le gusta Sasuke"- Dijo como abriendo la posibilidad, le asustaba un poco cuando su tranquila y tierna novia se volvía en ese monstruo celoso, pero a pesar de eso, la amaba.-"además ella no me gusto tanto como me gustas tu."-dijo a la vez que le besaba la mejilla y miraba como ella hacia honor a la frase: rojo como un tomate.

-"pe...pero que haces o/o?".

-"quererte, el problema es que solo me sale bien hacer eso."-algo tenia que admitir ella sobre su novio, no importaba si este tenia defectos, era humano no? Con todo y ellos tenia muchas mas virtudes.

-"Ai shiteru".-

-"Y yo a ti"-dijo la beso y viendo que iban a llegar a la "casa" de Hinata detuvo el beso-"no quiero que tu padre me vea "abusando de su inocente hija".jajaja"- esta se rió por el modo de decir las palabras de su padre en aquel tono.-"crees que tenga algo contra mi?"

-"Si le vas a quitar a su primogénita y eso le molesta".-

-"No puedes quitarle los celos paternales?"-

-"Creo que no, pero me gustaría ver cuando crezcas y tengas tus propios hijos que digas esas palabras teniendo una hija."

-"eso no es justo, así resulta difícil criticar los celos paternos"-

-"ahora imagínate como se siente mi padre".-

-"me pregunto a que le teme"-

-"teme que me hagas daño, que me dejes o que estés jugando conmigo"-

-"eso es por que no sabe que les desagrado un poco a la mayoría de las chicas"-

-"si pero le agradas mucho al resto".-

-"tu estas en la lista?"-

-"no, yo estoy aquí, mi nombre esta bien grabado aquí"- dijo posando su mano en el pecho de Naruto.

-"me conoces muy bien, acaso soy tan transparente?".

-"si y por eso se que mi nombre esta escrito ahí"-

-"bueno creo que será mejor que bajes tu papa ya me esta mirando feo otra vez"-

-"desde donde?"-

-"desde la ultima ventana a la izquierda, la de la sala."-

-"Ya hablare con el"-dijo mientras se bajaba del auto

-"quieres hacerlo enojar?"-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-"como?"- Dijo curiosa.

-"así"- dijo bajándose también del auto y acercándosele a distancia peligrosa.

-"Naruto-kun si haces eso mi papa no me..."-pero sus labios fueron sellados por los del rubio por lo que termino siguiéndole el juego. Luego Naruto se separo de ella y de manera un tanto cínica saludo al lugar desde donde estaban siendo espiados por el padre de Hinata.

-"me esta fulminando con la mirada"- dijo como un niño que recién había cometido una taimada broma sin ser descubierto.

-"Nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun"-dijo aguantando una risita que trataba de salir.

-"Nos vemos mañana KOI"-dijo acrecentando la mirada de rencor que ahora venia de la puerta-"glup...sabes que, creo que mejor me voy antes de que tu padre trate de matarme".

-"hai, te espero mañana?"-

-"claro, si tu padre esta dispuesto a que te siga llevando por que esta bastante molesto."- tras lanzarse un beso al aire ambos se dirigieron a donde tenían que ir.

-"Quieres asegurarte de que tu noviecito no vuelva a hacer eso¡¡¡"-Hinata sonrió y solo atino a decirle.

-"a mi...me gusta por que hace eso... me voy a mi cuarto tengo una montaña de tarea."-dijo para escapar de lo que seria un asesinato si seguía en ese lugar.

Un poco lejos de ahí cierta pelirosada se dirigía con lentitud a su casa, no tenia una razón para llegar temprano, así que hacia de una hora un camino que tendría que ser de 15min. Esta vez, meditaba, sobre cuando era niña cuando dejo de ser amiga de Ino su pequeño mundo se derrumbo pues todo lo que le esperaba al salir de la escuela era soledad, en su casa bueno solo la esperaba la servidumbre y eso no era consuelo alguno y se puso a pensar en las palabras de Naruto. "no llores por ese imbecil, no sabe lo que vales" el problema no era ese.

-"(el problema Naruto es que quizás el no sepa que existo)"- en ese momento una lagrima fugitiva se resbalo por su rostro. Se la saco rápidamente pero una tras otra empezaron a seguirla con el solo pensamiento de que Sasuke no supiera de su existencia, entonces cerca de un parque dejo su carro y entro en el parque, para su suerte no había nadie ahí, así que desato cada una de sus lagrimas en aquel momento a la sombra de un árbol, estaba claro que aquel día era por mucho el peor de su vida.

Ya mas calmada se fue a la sombra de un árbol de Cerezo casi al centro del parque, donde había una banca y ahí dejo que una suave brisa le secase el rostro, decididamente tenia que hacer algo, o la tristeza no la dejaría vivir mas y con es pensamiento en la cabeza, se durmió, pues llorar en esa situación resulta algo mas que cansado.

El no quería llegar a su casa, la idea de lidiar con su hermano lo hastiaba, así que paro en un parque que le pareció atractivo.

Paseo sin un rumbo fijo por ahí, estar solo, por lo menos una vez al día, le resultaba relajante, mas el tiempo y el hambre lo instaban a irse, pero llego a una zona donde solo había cerezos, y aquellas flores le resultaban relajantes, por lo que decidió seguir con su paseo, igual ya encompezaria su hambre en la cena, en su paseo se puso a pensar en todo y en nada a la vez, la escuela, la farsa que llevaba acabo con Ino sin saber bien por que, cosas que no tenían una importancia especial para el.

En medio de su paseo vio algo que le llamo la atención una chica en una banca bajo un árbol, no por que el lugar estuviera tan solo, si no por que esa chica tenia un enorme parecido con una flor de cerezo, como si fuese un imán se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado, percibió por su respiración acompasada que la chica dormía, movido por quien sabe que la jalo un poco hacia si, instándola a acostarse en sus piernas, y así se dedico a mirarla se veía tan delicada, y mas aun se veía tan triste cosa que dos ligeros rastros de agua que había por sus mejillas corroboraban, esa chica había llorado, se puso a acariciarle el rostro, caricias ligeras, no quería que despertara, se detuvo y movido por instinto masculino vio el resto de su cuerpo-"(no esta de mal ver)"- pensó.

Vio un pequeño bulto en una de sus las bolsas de su costado, movido por la curiosidad se aventuro a tratar de sacar aquello que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que un celular. Estuvo a punto de ver los números que había en el quizás encontraría uno que le indicase quien era ella, pero se contuvo y trato de meter el aparato en el bolsillo, pero en ese momento el aparato comenzó a sonar. Con rapidez oprimió un botón que resulto ser el de contestar la llamada y escucho una voz que le pareció conocida.

-"_bueno, Sakura-chan estas ahí?"-_

_-_"(Sakura, tu nombre es Sakura, pero ahora que hago no puedo hablar por que desembocara en que piensen que algo malo le pasa pero tampoco puedo colgar o lo deducirá inmediatamente)"- pero no le quedaba otra opción, así que decidió hacer que pareciese fallo de redes, soplando de manera extraña en el celular lo apago.-"(espero que haya funcionado)"- y dirigió su mirada a la chica, y para su sorpresa tenia los ojos abiertos y lo miraba entre sorprendida y asustada? O como era que le veía.

-"e-esto es un sueño?"-pregunto al chico aun en sus piernas. Que mas le quedaba que decirle que si o lo tomaría como un abusador o algo así.

-"Que no reconoces ni tus propios sueños?"-le dijo. Ella sonrió melancólicamente-"claro solo así tu y yo..."- el no entendía acaso ella lo conocía. Pero nuevamente en sus ojos las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, ella se incorporo y viéndolo se echo a llorar sobre el.-"Sakura...por que lloras?"-pregunto para saber si ella lo conocía.-"solo en mis sueños tu me podrías conocer, verdad Sasuke-kun"- Bueno eso era suficiente para saber que la razón de sus lagrimas era el, pero como era posible que ella lo conociera? Una chica como ella no pasa desapercibida tan fácilmente así que le contesto- "claro que no pero si quisieras que te conozca en la realidad por que no intentas hablarme?"- dijo para saber por que no le hablaba.-"te hablaría si tu no estuvieras con ella, y si ella no... fuera tu novia, que caso tendría hablarte si tu no me vas a responder?"- dijo mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-"has intentado hablarme?"-pregunto.

-"ella no me dejaría"-

-"y si no lo has intentado como puedes asegurar que no te contestare?"-

-"por que tu no sabes que existo"-dijo dejando de llorar.

-"cierra tus ojos que los sueños no son para llorar, despiértate no quiero verte así."- y ella hizo caso se volvió a dormir y mientras ella dormía el se retiro decidido a que la próxima vez que la viera el seria el primero en hablar. Pero...

-Sasuke-kun¡¡¡-aquello realmente había sido un sueño. Fue tan tonta de creer que era real, mas no lloro nuevamente, no podía seguir viviendo así, por lo que decidió formular dos planes, y con paso decidido fue a su casa con la intención de llevarlos acabo.

-"Itachi por millonésima vez donde están nuestros padres?"-pregunto con tono mas que molesto el menor de los Uchiha a su hermano.

-"salieron a no se donde, feliz, no les pregunte¡"- le dijo ya harto a Sasuke un Itachi bastante... normal(por la conducta rebelde, eso o por valemadrista).

-"y dentro de poco yo también voy a salir"-

-"saldrás con tu novio?...como se llamaba Kisame?"-menciono de manera burlesca.

-"no es mi novio, es mi amigo, pero preferiría tenerlo a el de novio que la tipa esa que llevas a su casa y a la escuela"-

-"no es mi novia"- dijo hastiado por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-"bueno pues tu amiga no es por que hacer amigos no es tu especialidad"-K.O.

-"Ya lárgate"-dijo molesto.

-"total, de todas formas ya me iba"- y se marcho sin mas.

Por dios si lidiar con su hermano no era molesto, no sabia que era. Fue a la cocina a calmar un poco el hambre que le acechaba, y vio una nota pegada en refrigerador.

-"a de ser de mis padres, Itachi es tan despistado(o valemadrista)que no lo ah de a ver notado"- se dirigió a ver que decía la nota y era del mismo Itachi:

"_te deje una sorpresita en tu cuarto._

_Ojala te molestes mucho xD_

_Itachi"_

Dejando de lado el hambre se dirigió con prisa a su cuarto, solo para ver que Itachi hizo la "brillante" estrategia de dejar echo un desastre su cuarto, no teniendo otra opción tuvo que ordenarlo.

Al cabo de una hora descubrió tres cosas sobre la brillante estratagema de Itachi:

1)la mayoría de su ropa estaba llena de excremento de perro.

2)tomo cosas de el ático para completar el reguero.

3)había anuarios escolares desde quien sabe cuanto hasta el ultimo semestre que llevaba cursado de la preparatoria.

Itachi no había perdido su toque después de todo, tras rescatar la ropa que quedaba limpia y sin mal olor y llevar lo que correspondía al ático se dedico a ver los anuarios, hasta que se topo con algo que por una u otra razón llamo su atención, en el anuario de primero de preparatoria estaba Ino junto con otra chica matriculada en el anuario como Sakura Haruno, se veían felices como las mejores amigas en todo el mundo, pero poco después de la mitad del anuario se veía claramente como Ino y la otra chica ya estaban distribuidas por todos lados y no juntas, ¿qué porque llamo esto su atención, simple por que fue justo en ese tiempo a mitad del curso de primero de preparatoria cuando Ino lo había obligado a empezar con la farsa de que eran novios.

-"¿acaso es por eso que me hizo hacer esto, algo a de tener que ver esta chica."-

continuara.

Que por que lo dejo ahí? Por que se acabaron las ideas y esto ya esta algo largo, déjenme un review y díganme si debo seguir con esta historia o no.

Matta ne¡¡¡


	2. cambio de suerte

escena: se ve a la autora saltar por todos lados gritando SI LES GUSTO, SI LES GUSTO¡

Ejem... bueno me alegre mucho de que les haya gustado, de hecho no me esperaba esto...(ninguna de mis historias había tenido tantas respuestas en tan poco tiempo, bueno no aquí. De echo algunas han sido borradas ToT)yo procuro actualizar lo antes posible una vez que me llegan los reviews por que se que se siente el quedarse picado con una historia, hoy le enseñe el borrador (el escrito original)de esta historia a mi maestra de español y me dijo que le gusto y quería seguir leyéndolo, mas que nada para calificar mi redacción pero tuvo buena aceptación entre mis compañeras de grupo (aunque en su mayoría no saben ni un pimiento de Naruto)pero hasta me dieron ideas de cómo continuar la historia así que por eso no me tarde tanto en actualizar.

Nota: En el capitulo anterior me preocupe mas por insertarlos a la vida social de los personajes (o eso creo que hice), en este capitulo incursionare en la vida escolar de los mismos, o eso intentare.  
Disclaimer: Naruto sus personajes y demás no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto a quien le agradezco el haber creado esta serie. 

**Capitulo 2: Cambio de suerte.**

Un nuevo día en la rutina escolar, cada persona con diferentes expectativas respecto a este, y todas las expectativas tienen algo en común, esperan un mejor día que el anterior.

-"Sakura-chan, ohayo... esto...has visto a Naruto?"-

-"Ah, ohayo Hinata-chan, que no es Naruto el que te trae?"-

-"Bu- bueno, digamos que mientras mi padre este enojado con el no podrá llevarme."-

-"¿Que y ahora porque?"-

-"Pues le hicimos una pequeña broma a mi padre y se enojo."- dijo empezando a sonrojarse.

-"que tipo de broma?"-

-"pues no es precisamente una broma solo digamos que Naruto se tomo en serio su papel de novio, enfrente de mi padre"-expreso mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

-"Enfrente de tu padre¡ que acaso esta loco o que "-exclamo sorprendida

-"Lo único que hice fue sacar mi niño interior, tiene algo de malo?"-

-"Ohayo Naruto"-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-"Ohayo, Hinata-koi, Sakura-chan"-

-"Me podrías decir de manera especifica que hiciste ayer?"-

-"Solo la abrase, la bese, y le dije koi en voz muy alta, nada del otro mundo"-menciono con gesto inocente.

-"Pero mi padre se lo tomo como una falta de respeto"-

-"y tomo represalias?"-

-"digamos que Naruto ya no me podrá llevar a mi casa o a la escuela."-dijo con semblante triste.

-"Bueno al menos no paso a mayores"-

-"bueno de momento es lo único que se"-

-"como que de momento?"-dijo un inquieto Naruto.

-"Veras ayer escuche como mi papa hablaba a la casa de mi primo Neji y..."- no pudo terminar sus palabras por una repentina interrupción.

-"Hinata-sama, que hace con este par de basuras, pensé que mi tío te lo tenia prohibido"-

-"Anda a molestar a otra parte Neji, aquí nadie te ha hablado!"- le espeto un muy ofendido y enojado Naruto.

-"Hinata-sama no querrá desobedecer las ordenes de su padre o si?"-

-"Yo...yo me quiero quedar con ellos"-dando a notar un dejo de valentía.

-"Lo siento tanto Hinata-sama,(N/A: como se han de imaginar no lo siente en lo mas mínimo solo esta siendo sarcástico) Pero son ordenes de mi tío."-espeto a la vez que jalaba con fuerza lejos de ellos.

-"Kya, Neji, suéltame me duele"-ante los gritos de su amada Naruto no se quedo quieto viendo como la alejaban de el.

-"Te ha dicho que la sueltes"- mientras decía estas palabras se las arreglo para asestarle un golpe directo en la cara y dejar que Hinata se escondiera a sus espaldas.

-"Te has atrevido a golpearme imbecil!"-se acerco a el con la clarísima intención de devolverle el golpe y claro un pequeño bono por la ofensa.

En instantes estaban envueltos por una bola de curiosos que gritando daban aviso del acontecimiento de una pelea en medio de los pasillos. Casi sin perder tiempo llegaron Shikamaru Nara y Akimichi Chouji a separarlos, con un poco de problemas por lo impulsivo de ambos contrincantes, casi al mismo tiempo que los ánimos se habían calmado llegaron los maestros asesores del grupo de ambos contrincantes y el prefecto de la escuela momentos después, que los obligo a dirigirse a su oficina.

-"Bien, creo que ambos me deben varias explicaciones."-les espeto ya en su oficina. Naruto a sabiendas de que Neji se defendería, decidió no hablar, hasta que el terminara y el dar su versión de la historia, pero Neji esta vez no articulo palabra alguna para sorpresa de Naruto, pero de inmediato comprendió el porque, le había golpeado a Neji desde abajo, por lo tanto le dolía tanto al hablar que no pudo decir nada, se río a sus adentros por la hazaña y se mantuvo callado. Al ver la 'obstinación' de ambos jóvenes procedió a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-"No van a hablar... bien entonces sacare mis propias conclusiones, digamos que a ambos les pareció buena idea que debían arreglar asuntos privados y ajenos a la escuela de esa forma y en los pasillos encima, y que mejor causando el mayor alboroto posible por lo pronto hasta que se decidan a hablar diríjanse a sus respectivas clases, bueno Neji tu ve a la enfermería, y hablaremos de esto a la salida de las clases durante su castigo"-

-"(CASTIGO solo por darle su merecido al imbecil de Neji?), prefecto Ibiki..."-

-"ahora quieres hablarpues ya es tarde, lo siento tendrás todo el tiempo para explicarme tus razones en tu castigo, lo mismo va para ti Hyuuga."- y sin espacio para negarse los mando a sus asuntos.(la enfermería para Neji).

Con paso enojado se dirigió a su salón, a la clase del maestro Kakashi, encargado del grupo.

-"Kakashi-sensei, puedo pasar?"-

-"claro, de hecho llegas justo a tiempo"- con algo de temor, por las extrovertidas dinámicas que realizaba su maestro, entro al salón topándose con miradas que le interrogaban.

-"esto... temo la respuesta pero, para que me necesita?"- dijo con mirada desconfiada ante la gran sonrisa de su maestro(aquí pongámosle que Kakashi usa lentes oscuros aun en clases en vez de la mascara.).

-"quería que nos contaras a todos, sobre la batalla de hace rato en los pasillos, me eh llenado de curiosidad al respecto."- (N/A: A que es adorable)

-"Sensei, eso es lo que menos debería pedirme...®PERO YA QUE INSISTE LE CONTARE non."- Y con lujo de detalles,(exceptuando por aquellos que era mejor omitir )les contó cada golpe, patada y forma de evadirlas, para mostrarse a el, como el mayor héroe de la historia.

-"Sensei, puedo hacerle una pregunta?"- dijo Inuzuka Kiba.

-"ya hiciste una, pero te doy permiso de otra"-

-"Que valor educativo tiene esto?"-menciono con la única intención de ver como el profesor se libraba de esta situación.

-"ninguno, solo tenia curiosidad al respecto"-(N/A: Insisto, a que es adorable)y tras decir esto provocó la caída general del grupo-"Bueno ahora, supuestamente en la clase de hoy les iba a dar unos exámenes de aptitud... pero como se nos acabo el tiempo... que clase les toca?"-

-"Nos toca estructura socioeconómica con la profesora Kurenai"- Dijo Hinata.

-"mmm no creo que me deje a ella ya le robe muchas clases este semestre... y después?"-

-"Lógica con el profesor Asuma"- menciono Shikamaru.

-"Mmmm tampoco le puedo pedir a el su clase, y des..."-

-"Ahórrennos esto y déjenos sin descanso o sin almuerzo "- grito por fin desesperada Ino, le molestaba la actitud de su maestro de Orientación.

-"Mmmm... no mejor entre clases, así descansan ustedes y descanso yo."-

-"maestro por que siempre nos hace esto- espeto de pronto Naruto-"si no llega tarde, cuando nos toca la primera hora de su clase, se pone a robarse las clases de otros maestros, por su culpa vamos atrasados."

-" Gomen, gomen, pero es solo que su orientación es mas importante, y si les toca repetir por mi culpa, estaremos otro año juntos."-con simpleza como siempre se 'defendió' Kakashi.

-"!NO NOS GUSTA SU IDEA "- grito inconforme el grupo.

-"vale, vale, en ese caso nos quedaremos después de clases."- y sin mas sonó el timbre sin que pudiesen argumentar nada en su defensa.

-"eh¡ Naruto, esta es la clase de Kurenai cierto?"-dijo desesperada por una respuesta la pelirosada.

-"eh, si, por que Sakura-chan?"-

-"En esta clase nos toca combinar los grupos."-apunto Hinata asustada como la chica Haruno.

-"No te preocupes por Neji... a esta hora a de seguir en la enfermería"- exclamo orgulloso Naruto.

-"Yo lo decía por Sakura-chan."-

-"Eh?...UAHHHen esta clase le toca estar con Sasuke"- y si creían que no podía haber algo peor para la chica Haruno...se equivocaban.

-"Sasuke-kun Ven­ se escucho gritar a Ino en el pasillo.

-"le toca también junto con Ino¡"- exclamo a coro la pareja. Pero ante el asombro de todos, ese día Sasuke paso de largo y sin mirar a Ino.

-"es tu castigo por la bromita de ayer"-le susurro y siguió sin mas.

-"O.o?( cual broma?... se refiere a lo que le dije que era del otro equipo O.O con razón esta enfadado ) Oye, quien te ah dicho que podías pasar de mi "-

-"... no necesito una razón"-dijo cortante y entro en el aula. Aquella respuesta consternaba a Ino, después de todo estaba enfrente de los dos grupos y lo peor de Sakura y... –"(no me queda mas que recurrir a eso )"- y con rapidez se adelanto al aula, tenia que arreglar cuentas con Sasuke.

-"(a pasado de ella... esta es, mi oportunidad?)"- radiante la chica Haruno volteo a sonreírle a sus amigos y entro en el aula, este día no seria tan horrible como el anterior para ella.

-" Naruto-kun, nos vemos en el almuerzo."-

-"si es que Neji no ha salido de la enfermería para entonces"- señalo con una mueca, sonrió para su novia y se despidió de ambas.

Las clase de Kurenai y de Asuma pasaron con cierta normalidad para todos exceptuando por el detalle de que Ino y Sasuke no se sentaron juntos, ni remotamente cerca, pero para Ino esto no era extraño ni molesto, lo que le molestaba era cuando veía a Sakura. Cada que esta notaba la mirada de Ino le sonreía con cara de 'no dejare pasar esta oportunidad' y devolvía la mirada a su cuaderno, Esto era un tremendo golpe para el orgullo de Ino, por lo tanto, la volvería a poner en su lugar a la salida de clases, mientras tenia que ocuparse del repentino interés de Sasuke por hacerla rabiar, y olvidándose del pequeño trato que tenían.

-

El bullicio de siempre en la cafetería le dio la perfecta oportunidad a Ino de abordar a Sasuke.

-"Bien ahora dime, que demonios pretendes¿"-

-"..."- 'NADA.'

-"Que pretendes?"-

-"..."- 'intenta mas tarde la línea esta desconectada'

-"Sasuke, no quería tener que recurrir a esto pero, quieres que haga publico nuestro asuntito?"- y por fin consiguió la mirada temerosa del moreno.-"veo que no, en ese caso deja ya este jueguito y vuelve a actuar como todos los días."-

-"te doy una oportunidad para dejar esto e irte a con ... bueno eso no importa, y tu la desperdicias, se puede saber si yo ya no te gusto, que pretendes?"-

-"bu-bueno...yo..."- se quedo sin habla que era lo que pretendía, Respuesta: Molestar a Sakura, seguir siendo popular a costa de Sasuke, demostrar que ella lograba lo que se proponía.-"no es algo que te importe, lo que si debe importarte es, si voy a mantener el asunto en secreto, o no?"- y dicho esto se fue a comer a otra mesa dejando a Sasuke solo con sus pensamientos.

-"Naruto, Hinata-chan.. acompáñenme a la mesa de Sasuke, comamos ahí."-

-"eh?.. ni loco Sasuke no me cae como para hacer eso."-

-"Naruto-kun.. onegai vamos a ayudarle a Sakura"-pidió con gentileza la chica desarmando a su novio.

-"vale, pero si tengo que cruzar palabra con el... ambas pagaran las sesiones de psicólogo."- estas rieron ante el comentario del rubio, pero sabían que solo estaba exagerando, así que se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba sentado Sasuke, a una distancia mas o menos razonable, Sasuke miro ligeramente pero no le dio importancia, hasta que noto a la chica que se había sentado al lado de el.

-"(pero que demo... ella es la chica del anuario, estoy seguro, es igualita... le- le debo preguntar que fue ella de Ino... o quizás deba esperar, para empezar nada me asegura que sea ella, y si le pregunto...) o-oye tu... como te llamas?"- dijo casi para el, sin embargo lo suficientemente audible para que la chica lo escuchara.

-"(me... me ah hablado a mi, a quien mas Hinata no se ve Naruto esta entre ambas, este es el cambio de suerte que tanto eh esperado?) eh, Yo? ('brillante pregunta Sakura arruinas tu oportunidad')-le espeto su Sakura interna(N/A: sale cuando se trata de Sasuke O.K.)

-"s-si"- estaba asustado volteo ligeramente hacia donde Ino, que para su suerte estaba hablando con otras chicas de quien sabe que cosas.

-"(KYAAAAAAAAAAAAME ESTA HABLANDO A MI, ME AH PREGUNTADO MI NOMBRE ) Ha- Haruno Sakura."- y con esto confirmo todas las dudas del Uchiha, que no soportando mas la situación, sin responderle ni nada, se dirigió corriendo a la salida de la cafetería, la chica del anuario, la que le podía contestar sus dudas, estaba ahí... a su alcance, pero la amenaza de Ino, era mas pesada que su afán de encontrar respuestas, mientras Ino estuviera cerca no podría hacer nada, se resigno a ese echo no sin antes ponerse en claro que la próxima vez que la viera intentaría conseguir respuestas.

**Continuara...**

Notan que con este ya van dos capítulos que termino con Sasuke pensando en Sakura, espero llegar al tres con esto xD déjenme decirles que si quieren mas historia mándenme mas reviews, también me alegro por la gente que lee mi fic aunque no me deje review...

Bien y no teniendo nada mas que hacer me presto a contestar sus reviews:

**makky: **que mi UA es bueno ay muchas gracias este tipo de comentarios me halagan, espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado.

**tsubasa1989: **precisamente por eso me decidí a hacer este fic, ya hay mucho yaoi es hora de otra cosa (aunque repito que no odio el yaoi solo que en gran cantidad me molesta.)

**temari-chan:** bueno si llegas a volver a ver este fic espero que me dejes un review como ahora y me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Sabr: **Porque la farsa con Ino... pues es algo tan secreto que... NISIQUIERA YO LO SE xD nah ... mentira si lo se pero ustedes no se preocupen por eso que tarde o temprano tendrán que saberlo.

**Kire: **en realidad no me ofendes me gusta la gente que hace criticas constructivas, mi fic no es lucha contra el yaoi, prefiero pensar que es un equilibrio del mundo fanficquero xD ya eh leído tu fic solo que para cuando acabe llega mi hermano y me saca de la compu. TOT, por eso no te eh dejado un review, pero tu historia me ah gustado, solo que repites mucho eso de 'por el Hokage' se vuelve algo tedioso aunque cada quien es solo un puntito que note, gracias por los besos.

**Luna Kyouyama: **gracias por el apoyo, estoy contenta por encontrar mas gente loca es alentador, que bueno es tener apoyo. Arigato.

**Karu-chan: **TENGO QUE Y LO HICE pues no voy a poner un fic para nunca mostrar el final, así me tarde mil años este lo termino .

Creo que esos fueron todos... ya no me queda nada que hacer... excepto.. QUE CHIADA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL MANGA DE NARUTO ME AH ALEGRADO LA VIDA

**MATTA NE **


	3. lugar equivocado, momento correcto?

Bueno gomen por la tardanza pero yo... no tengo ideas bien hiladas pero se como acaba la historia, se que me lleva a ello en los puntos clave, pero no se como llegar a ellos. Patético verdad TOT bueno pues creo que es todo para decir .

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío ( algún día haré que eso cambie) es de Masashi Kishimoto GRACIAS POR CREAR ESTA SERIE¡

**Nota: **y dale con poner notas yo, verdad XD no se preocupen será la ultima en algunos capítulos, pues para bien o para mal como las ideas se acaban me voy a tardar mucho mas en los próximos capítulos gracias por entenderme y perdón por esto pero espero que aun así sigan leyendo el fic.

**Capitulo 3: Lugar equivocado, momento correcto?**

El timbre sonó para marcar el final del almuerzo, momento para regresar los grupos a la normalidad, pero un solo chico no se digno a hacerle caso al timbre y se quedo en la azotea de la escuela, tenia tantas ideas que poner en claro, tantos años había seguido una farsa sin saber para que, no le importaba en aquellos tiempos, pero eso había cambiado, odiaba sentirse como se sentía en aquel instante, pero eso podía cambiar tenia cerca la persona que le podía responder todas las dudas que tenia, aunque no podía preguntarle nada con Ino cerca y aquello lo frustraba, no le importaba nada mas que planear como preguntarle a esa chica... Sakura por que Ino lo había obligado a seguir esa farsa, tenia que saciar su curiosidad y tenia que hacerlo ya¡

11111111111111

En la clase de educación física algunos alumnos no hacían nada, el profesor los reprendía, pero nadie se lo tomaba muy en serio, aprovechando esta clase Sakura les narraba a Hinata y a Naruto el suceso de la cafetería, Naruto no ponía mucha atención, Hinata en cambio o vaya si le ponía atención, le preguntaba detalle a detalle que había pasado y Sakura contestaba feliz las preguntas, como no hacerlo, el Sasuke Uchiha que pensó que nunca se fijaría en ella le había hablado.

"Has pensado que podría ser para ayudar a Ino a molestarte?"- espeto un tanto harto el rubio.

"si pero, no creo que fuera por eso, Ino ni siquiera estaba mirando en ese momento..."-

"pero piensa en esto Sasuke te pregunta tu nombre justo después de una 'pelea' con Ino, y bueno... por que te esperanzas tanto por que te haya preguntado tu nombre?"- aquello dejo con cierto desconcierto a Sakura, era cierto, solo por que le preguntara su nombre no significaba la gran cosa, las palabras de Naruto tenían algo de sentido, pero sonaban tan crueles.

"Tienes razón creo que me eh emocionado por nada" ( Que? Lo piensas dejar ganar¡ dile que no es cierto¡ Maldito arruinas mi felicidad¡)-grito su Sakura Interna.

"Sakura-chan no te preocupes, cuando al baka de mi novio no se le olvide tener algo de tacto, notaras que eso es mentira, verdad koi."-dijo con la esperanza de que intentara tener tacto, pero como todos sabemos que Naruto a veces no se da cuenta ni de lo que es obvio...

"yo solo eh dicho lo que opino, les recuerdo que Sasuke fue mi amigo hace algunos años. Se que a el hay muchas cosas que no se le hacen importantes y..."-

"La gente cambia�, ahí tienes a Ino de ejemplo, era mi mejor amiga y..."-la chica Haruno callo en ese momento, pues aquellos recuerdos resultaban tristes.

"Sakura-chan, no te pongas triste, mejor, sígueme contando que mas paso, vale?"-dijo tratando de calmar la tristeza de su amiga, pero Hinata no había conseguido su objetivo pues en vez de seguirle contando feliz lo que había ocurrido, se puso a pensar el las crueles palabras de Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, lamento si mis palabras te molestaron, pero debes ponerte a pensar que no puede ser tan fácil esto, recuerda que Ino sigue de por medio."- dijo conciliador el rubio.

"pero.. me entristece pensar en como ella, que fue mi mejor amiga, se volvió lo que es ahora."-

"vamos no es tan malo, así sabes quienes son realmente tus amigos"-

"Vale tienen razón me olvidare de eso"-

"Alumnos no dejen que el fuego de la juventud se extinga quiero que todos corran diez vueltas alrededor del campo¡"-

"Si el profesor Gai no fuera tan... raro (O mejor dicho loco esquizofrénico)quizás le pondríamos atención."-dijo el trío a la vez que se dirigían a hacer la actividad.

11111111111111111111

"Joven Uchiha, nos alegra tenerlo aquí de vez en cuando, quizás a la próxima quiera recordar que la entrada es cuando suena el timbre."-dijo como siempre el maestro Kakashi.

"quizás, el día que usted no llegue tarde a sus clases, talvez."- y se dirigió sin mas a su asiento.

"Bueno espero que pueda llenar este examen de aptitud en 15 minutos o si no creo que tendrá que quedarse con el otro grupo después de clases para hacerlo."-

"No es justo a Uchiha lo trata mejor"-dijo uno de los alumnos.

"Bueno Lee, en la vida hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, por ejemplo: el echo de que yo soy el profesor, el echo de que Uchiha me restregó la verdad a penas llego y el echo de que no le daré su examen después de todo, lo hará con los del otro grupo después de clases."-

"Vale¡"- dijo ya un tanto conforme Lee

"rayos ¡"- gruño el Uchiha, ahora ya no podría evitar a Ino a la salida.

11111111111111111111

"Bueno espero que entiendan que no es del todo mi culpa tenerlos aquí, aunque uno de ustedes ya de por si se iba a quedar."-todos voltearon a ver a Naruto.

"No me arrepiento de lo que hice Neji se lo merecía"-dijo indignado.

"Bueno cuando terminen de contestar el examen pueden irse"- y empezó a repartir los exámenes.-"procuren no hacer ruido mientras planeo las próximas clases, vale?"-

"no mienta usted lo que quiere hacer es leer esos libros...como se llamaban?...a si icha icha paradise"- le espeto Sakura-

"he, bueno... nada de eso voy a planear las próximas clases"-

"aja... le creemos Kakashi-sensei"-dijo a coro la clase.

"vale ya entendí, no creen en su maestro... bueno si alguien me necesita, estaré en el salón de maestros, cuando terminen dejen su examen en el escritorio y luego vendré por el."-

Todos comenzaron a hacer su examen, unos mas rápido que otros, Sasuke parecía ser el mas rápido, ya que así terminaría antes que Ino y se iría de ahí antes que ella acabara. Ino lo hacia a paso normal pues no se fijaba en lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo, Sakura lo hacia despacio pues miraba de vez en vez a Sasuke, cosa que el no pasaba inadvertida pese a la prisa que llevaba. Como era de suponerse Sasuke fue el primero en acabar, tan pronto lo hizo dejo su examen y salió corriendo de ahí a todo lo que sus pies le permitían no podía quedarse ahí esperando a que Ino terminara, de modo que dejo a una Ino muy confundida en el salón.

"(Sa-sasuke me dejo aquí nada mas? Que no le tiene miedo a que divulgue su 'secreto'?)"-

"(KIAAAAAAA¡ LA AH DEJADO SOLA¡ ES MI OPORTUNIDAD SIN DUDA ALGUNA CHAN-NARO¡)"-Grito su Sakura interna-"je"-

"De que te ríes frentuda�?"- grito una MUY ofendida Ino, una cosa era que ella molestara a Sakura y otra que le diera una probada de su propio chocolate.

"..."- ni siquiera a mirarla se digno, seguía contestando su examen como si nadie le estuviera hablando, estaba buscándoselo y en grande¡. Con todo y la vergüenza, Ino sabia que mientras Sasuke la ignorara no tenia ningún derecho o poder a decirle nada.

111111111111111111111

"Kakashi-sensei, si te llego a ver el día de hoy juro que te mato"-pensaba de manera un tanto infantil el Uchiha, no era para menos por culpa de su maestro casi se ve envuelto en una situación bastante problemática (N/A: y eso a sonado a Shikamaru sin querer).

Al llegar a su casa para su suerte Itachi no se encontraba por lo que se tranquilizo, al llegar a la cocina vio una nota :

"_recuerdas la sorpresita de ayer?_

_Espero que si._

_Te tengo otra, la lavadora fue descompuesta por un pequeño accidente, que aras ahora con tu ropa?_

_"ATTE. Itachi" _

Aquello era el colmo del descaro�, lo que provocaba la forma de ser de sus padres. Ahora tendría que ir a la lavandería, eso si que era un golpe para el, que lo vieran lavando su ropa, donde quiera que se intentara esconder Itachi, el lo haría pagar por la humillación que lo obligaba a hacer. Tomo su ropa, la subió a su coche y se fue a la lavandería.

Con planes no muy distintos a los del Uchiha, estaba la chica Haruno en la lavandería, no le gustaba su casa, por lo que cualquiera entendería que ella saliera con cualquier excusa. Precisamente esa era su favorita, pues le daba mas tiempo fuera de su 'hogar'.

"hola Ebisu�, me guardaste mi lavadora?"-

"como todos los viernes, y dime ahora si saldrás conmigo?."-dijo un atrevido Ebisu.

"claro que no hentai, xp"- le contesto risueña la pelirrosa.

"Vale, igual era una broma."-contesto algo decepcionado el dependiente.

Mientras Sakura se encargaba de su ropa, el Uchiha la vio al llegar, por alguna razón le llamo mas atención de la usual pero no por el echo de que tenia la oportunidad perfecta para que le contestara sus preguntas, era un algo que no había notado en la cafetería, quizás era la hermosa sonrisa que mostraba la chica, se sentía hechizado, pero tenia que concentrarse maldita sea, tenia que preguntarle, aprovechando que Ino estaba en quien sabe donde y no había nadie que le pudiera decir nada a Ino.

**Sasuke POV:**

'Bien Sasuke tienes tu oportunidad ahora relájate que nadie te esta viendo, por lo que nadie le va a decir a Ino que besaste a ... POR DIOS EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO¡ LO ÚNICO QUE VOY A HACER ES PREGUNTARLE QUE ES ELLA DE INO¡ ahora Sasuke respira, RESPIRA TE DIGO�, bien ya que estas en pleno uso de tus facultades mentales dedícate a formular tus preguntas... Ya, perfecto, ve con toda calma hacia ella y pregúntale...CARAJO QUE ESPERAS? QUE TE PONGAN SEMÁFORO¡ VE Y PREGUNTALE YA¡'

me dirijo hacia ella, MALDITA SEA POR QUE ESTOY TAN NERVIOSO¡ intento acercarme pero me vienen mil imágenes a la mente, valla así que esto es estar confundido... es interesante... CARAJO CONCENTRATE¡. Ya se le hablare ella se acerca y me contesta mis preguntas. Intento abrir la boca y hacer que de ella salga algo coherente pero es difícil.

'Resígnate ya estuvo no vas a poder, hay tres razones para ello, la primera NUNCA has hablado seriamente con una mujer que no sea Ino por que precisamente ella te lo impidió, numero dos ella es hermosa lo que no te ayuda, y numero tres... con la primera y la segunda bastan'.

Será que es cierto rayos que difícil es esto¡ MOMENTO¡... me acabo de decir que ella es hermosa?.

**Sasuke POV fin.**

Ajena a todo lo que en ese momento estaba pensando Sasuke en ese momento, la chica Haruno seguía encargándose de su ropa.

A la hora cuando la ropa de Sasuke ya se había terminado de lavar y secar, y este estaba en la cima de su incertidumbre, se dispuso a doblarla, pronto Sakura se encargo de hacer lo mismo.

En ese momento una de las prendas de Sakura fue a dar cerca de Sasuke, este la levanto dispuesto a dársela y quizás con esto por fin podría preguntarle, pero se detuvo en el ultimo instante, ya que, la prenda que podría haberlo salvado ahora lo metía en el mayor lió de su vida, resulta que la prenda en cuestión era nada mas y nada menos que... un sostén.

"(MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO¡)"- (NA: Si nos vamos con la serie la lista es interminable así que no preguntes y sigue con el fic.)

Quizás para su suerte Sakura no había notado ni su presencia ni la prenda que se cayo, no obstante la escondió rápido entre sus cosas, no podía permitir que ella lo viera con esa prenda, lo tacharía como un pervertido.

"(Venga Sasuke, tranquilízate, no te puedes quedar con esa prenda, tienes que encontrar el modo de devolvérsela sin que piense mal...MIERDA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA¡)"- Por todo el tiempo que el estaba usando en el modo de devolver la prenda sin ser malinterpretado, la pelirrosa acababa de doblar sus prendas y se disponía a irse, justo cuando Sasuke volvía a tener pleno uso de sus facultades se dio cuenta de que Sakura, se había ido.

"Kuso¡ pero claro, tenia que pasarme esto a mi, que tienes contra mi Dios?"-dijo entre dientes el Uchiha, para después marcharse con todo y la prenda de la chica Haruno.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"MALDITA SEA SASUKE, CONTESTA EL MALDITO TELEFONO¡"- Dijo una molesta Ino antes de volver a escuchar el sonido de la contestadora.

'Residencia Uchiha, en este momento no nos encontramos,

deje su mensaje después del tono y nos comunicaremos con usted.

PIIIP'

"MALDITO TELEFONO¡"-

Lo que Ino no sabia era que la contestadora no era quien le daba el mensaje, sino que Itachi, como buen hermano mayor que se respete en busca de molestar a su hermanito, estaba dando susodicho mensaje.

"SASUKE SI NO CONTESTAS EN LOS PRÓXIMOS 5 SEGUNDOS TE VERAS EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS¡"-

"(por dios que noviecita se carga mi hermano, como la aguanta, ya lo habré metido en muchos líos?... Nah�, en que tipo de problemas se puede meter mi hermano si no contesta?...rayos¡ esto me pasa por ser buen hermano) Residencia Uchiha Itachi al habla bueno."-

"Itachi... NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, PASAME A SASUKE, AHORA¡"-

"lo lamento no se encuentra, gustas dejarle un mensaje?"-contesto con calma.

"NO¡ ni te creas que estoy tonta para creerme eso de que Sasuke no esta ahí, ahora pásamelo¡"-

"mmmmm... vale...(Bueno Itachi que tan bueno eres imitando voces?... pésimo...por suerte tengo con que encargarme del asunto.)"- y así saco de su mochila un modificador de voz-"(sabia que esto me serviría tarde o temprano) Bueno?"-

"Valla hasta que te dignas a contestarme, se puede saber que tienes en la cabeza?"-

"No se de que hablas"-

"Venga Sasuke no te hagas el que no sabe... te esta importando un pimiento nuestro acuerdo"-

"cual acuerdo?"-dijo Itachi con dejo de 'que me importa haz lo que quieras'

"como que cual acuerdo, si sigues con esa actitud ten por seguro que se va a saber tu secreto"-

"cual secreto?"-dijo repitiendo el mismo tono.

"Tu ya lo sabes, ahora si mañana no vuelves a ser el de siempre, ten por seguro que ya no te guardare mas tu secreto"-y sin decir mas colgó.

"Así que te obligan, estúpido hermano pequeño, que vergüenza ser chantajeado por una mujer... y al final no supe cual era el secreto... da igual, como no sabes de esta llamada, es imposible que puedas hacer algo al respecto, por lo que de todas formas me enterare."-

"ya llegue"-semi-susurro un cansado Sasuke.

"Lo se escuche tu auto al llegar, donde estabas?"- dijo por molestar.

" 'donde estabas', tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie¡"-dijo a la vez que imitaba a su hermano

" Ah si, por que?"-

"por que,.. ensuciaste mi ropa, descompusiste la lavadora y encima te atreves a actuar con tanto cinismo¡"-

"eh, yo no eh descompuesto la lavadora, puedes ir a comprobarlo."- con este comentario, Itachi gano una de las mejores miradas de 'muérete' de Sasuke, tras lo cual este se dirigió con su ropa a su habitación.

1111111111111111111111111

"AHH¡ NO ESTA¡"- Grito en su casa la chica Haruno, tras revisar todo lo que se había llevado a la lavandería noto la falta de uno de sus sostenes, y lo noto, por el simple echo de que dicho sostén era el único totalmente echo de encajes, lo que no entendía era como no lo pudo notar en la lavandería, resaltaba a simple vista, era negro, cosa que no tenia ninguna de sus otras prendas.

A su mente acudieron imágenes de un pervertido con su sostén entre sus manos, se sonrojo y alejo esos pensamientos, podría haber alguien tan pervertido en ese momento, como para quedarse con su sostén?

" Piensa que personas estuvieron en ese momento en la lavandería?... había dos chicos y tres mujeres o eran tres chicos y dos mujeres, por que justo hoy no pusiste atención a quien estaba ahí?"-se reprocho.

Tras un momento de meditación abandono la esperanza de tener de vuelta su sostén. Aunque supiera quien lo tomo, de que modo podría pedir que se lo regresaran, sin terminar pareciendo una tonta, de ningún modo.

"bueno, si omitimos este pequeño detalle... creo que hoy ah sido un buen día"- trato de calmarse y bajar a cenar por ese día ya había tenido mucho.

11111111111111111111111

"Hinata¡ abre esa puerta ahora¡"-Gritaba enérgico Hiashi Hyuuga. Para su mala suerte la chica no le respondería por mas que gritara, si alguien viera por la ventana de Hinata notaria una hilera de sabanas, dirigidas fuera de la mansión.

En otro lugar Hinata se dirigía a la casa de Naruto, de quien sabia donde, había logrado sacar el valor para hacer eso, pero no seria la primera vez desde que lo conoció. En el trayecto, rememoro todas las ocasiones que había tenido esos ataques de valor, aunque siempre terminaban en un castigo por parte de su padre.

"Espero que Naruto-kun este en casa o si no se que voy a hacer, tratar con gente extraña no se me da, y la casa de Sakura-chan esta muy lejos"-dijo mientras tocaba a la puerta.

"Oh¡ Hinata-chan que agradable sorpresa, vienes a ver a Naruto?"-

"Konichiwa señor Kaseyo, esta Naruto?"-

"Por supuesto, mm? Oye y esa maleta?"-

"E-es-esto..."- Que clase de persona seria si le dijera que se escapo de su casa, no quería arriesgarse a ser mal vista, y menos con el padre de su novio.(NA: si quieren saber quien es... es el Yondaime.)

"Pasa y me lo dirás con mas calma, si quieres Naruto también puede estar, o si no..."- Hinata no se molesto en escuchar lo demás y entro nerviosa lista para hablar, además se hacia de noche.

11111111111111111111111111111111

En eso mismo pensaba cierto Uchiha (en que se hacia de noche eh¡) en la privacidad de su habitación y sin su hermano cerca. Aunque con ciertos problemas, como por ejemplo su accidentada adquisición, misma que pensando en como devolverla (sin ser tachado como un pervertido en el intento) se había pasado toda la tarde con esta en las manos, aunque aparentemente la noche saca lo peor de la gente, pues pensamientos de 'cómo devolver la prenda', fueron reemplazados por pensamientos del tipo 'y si me quedo con ella?'

"(mm...como se la devuelvo?... y...si no se la devuelvo? Si me la quedo, total ella ah de tener mas, aunque ahora que lo pienso este tipo de prendas tienen conjuntos, no?)"- y pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por el pensamiento del conjunto, aunque rápidamente el sonrojo descendió, y cuando digo descendió, descendió a la parte privada del Uchiha, pues el pensamiento cambio, a la chica Haruno con el conjunto antes imaginado puesto.

"Sasuke contrólate es solo una prenda duérmete y espera que mañana todo esto no haya sido mas que un sueño, y lo primero que haría para comprobar que aquello había sido un sueño, seria dormir con la prenda al lado para en la mañana darse cuenta de que dicha prenda nunca existió. Tal y como hizo con las amenazas de Ino aunque sabia que cuando despertara ahí estarían, junto con la prenda de Haruno.

**CONTINUARA...**

WOW que me la eh tirado larga en este capitulo estoy mareada gueno que les ah parecido, creo que para la espera ah valido la pena sobre todo por que el próximo capitulo va a ser milimétrico LO SIENTO POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR pero mi hermano ocupa la compu a todas horas y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, ahora a los reviews:

**Magdalia:** Gueno que puedo decir Ino no es mala solo muy explosiva y calculadora eso es todo bueno al menos en mi fic lo es n-nU

**tsubasa1989: **Que Ino se entere¡ NI HABLAR así la cosa es mas emocionante.

**Sabr: **Wiii me entiendes no se preocupen todo a su momento ya se acerca el momento de saber.

**Anna-Kyouyama015:** nu se va a poder actualizar pronto, para recompensar haré capítulos mas largos.

**Luna Kyouyama: **Para gente loca mis contactos de mesenger me divierten mucho pero se te agradece esto, que no entendiste el final... NI YO MISMA LO ENTENDI GOMEN¡ bueno si a veces Sasuke es Kawaii

**Nakuru Uchiha:** FANS¡ WIII tengo fans�¡ no los decepcionare... no mucho

wenu son todos para este capitulo me alegra haber recibido reviews constantes espero seguir recibiéndolos, se me cuidan y no vayan por la sombrita por que se quedan como zombis.

**MATTA NE¡ **


	4. Insomnio y dulces pesadillas

Wolas en esta ocasión no me demore casi ne?(dos semanas o fueron tres xD quien sabe)

Como salí de vacas no tuve tiempo, por eso los dejo con este capitulo ESTOY ENOJADA CON USTEDES POR QUE DE 7 REVIEWS QUE RECIBO AHORA SOLO RECIBÍ 5 . ESO NO SE HACE! Nah es broma no estoy enojada con ustedes solo no sean malitos, aumente los reviews si ONEGAI¡¡¡¡

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío ( algún día haré que eso cambie) es de Masashi Kishimoto GRACIAS POR CREAR ESTA SERIE¡¡¡¡

**Capitulo 4: Insomnio y dulces pesadillas.**

La noche avanzaba, Hinata se encontraba al borde de sus nervios, el arrepentimiento de sus acciones la carcomía, pero el recordar que se encontraba en casa de Naruto, que el la protegería, hacia que sus nervios se esfumaran, para momentos después reestablecerse con mas fuerza, preguntarse si había echo bien o había empeorado la situación, la paz, la calma, una y otra vez venían sobre ella.

"Hinata?"- dijo Naruto sacándola de aquella incertidumbre que la acechaba.

"Naruto-kun... que crees que haga mi padre?"-

"Matarme, me va a echar la culpa, aparte de eso no creo que sea la gran cosa, por alguna razón al único al que odia es a mi, en cambio es buen amigo de mi padre."-dijo mitad en broma mitad enserio.

"Naruto-kun...tengo miedo."-

"(yo también) no te preocupes no voy a permitir que te alejen de mi lado"- y le dedico una sonrisa optimista-"pero si llegas desvelada... bueno tu padre siempre ve por tu bienestar así que lo mejor es que nos vallamos a dormir...es tarde"-

"Apenas son las once y es viernes Naruto."-

"Pero si duermes tal vez te puedas calmar un poco, ven te llevo a la habitación de huéspedes."-

"E-esto Naruto-kun...puedo dormir contigo, si se que tu estas cerca me sentiré mejor, mas segura..."-dijo con algo de pena la chica Hyuuga.

"Na-nani?"- Pregunto sorprendido y sonrojado el Uzumaki.

"So-solo dormir"-corrigió. El rubio asintió medio aliviado, pero... ERA UN HOMBE¡¡¡¡como controlar los instintos Naturales cuando la chica que amas duerme en la misma casa, el mismo cuarto?... la misma cama, el rubio pensaba en eso a cada paso que lo acercaba mas a su habitación, al entrar Hinata se sentó en la cama y miro el cuarto, y luego le dedico una sonrisa.

"La ultima vez que vine este cuarto estaba echo un campo de guerra"-dijo rememorando esos tiempos.

"Bueno... me obligaste a mantenerlo limpio, después de todo no iba a permitir que lo volvieras a limpiar, me daría mucha pena contigo."-dijo a la vez que devolvía la sonrisa.

"Naruto-kun voy a dormirme ya tengo mucho sueño"-

"O.K yo voy a cambiarme"- y desapareció por la puerta del baño para volver minutos después y encontrarla profundamente dormida, si en ese momento tenia sueño, este desapareció y fue remplazado con ganas de ver el ángel que descansaba placidamente en su cama.

11111111111111111111

Los sueños, el santuario de los pensamientos más profundos, en ese lugar, nadie sabe si son sueños o pesadillas los que te acosan, nadie sabe... si realmente lo que conocen eres tu...

El caso de Sasuke es uno muy especial, por que a la gente le muestra que es todo lo que ellos buscan en una persona, que es toda la perfección que ellos nunca pudran alcanzar, pero el es humano, por lo que no es perfecto, como todos..comete errores, pero nadie los nota, a veces se suele sentir un error sus sueños lo revelan, sus pesadillas lo confirman, y si alguien los viera, notarían la simpleza del Uchiha, es como todos, el ama, tiene defectos, odia, y como cualquier hombre...tiene su lado... pervertido... sus sueños tienen algo que los mueven, en esta ocasión es cierta chica pelirosada, y cierta prenda intima de la misma...

**Sueño de Sasuke.**

Para un sueño el ambiente estaba cargado de todo lo que la perversión pueda pedir, desde una chica linda hasta la satisfacción de que esta se encuentra ahí solo para ti, sea por deseo o por amor, para el caso da lo mismo. En ese momento a el lo único que lo motiva es eso, el deseo, a ella el no lo sabe pero en la realidad lo que la motivaría seria el amor.

Pero para que pararse, preguntarse eso en ese momento... QUE TONTERÍA¡¡¡, lo único que le importaba en ese momento eran las caricias de fuego que le atravesaban la piel, los suspiros que le daban mas deseo de ella, hasta que dos palabras que salieron de los labios de la chica, palabras que le taladraron la cabeza...

"Te amo"- esas dos palabras eran todo lo que el se temía, lo hicieron detenerse de golpe...

**Sueño de Sasuke fin.**

Se levanto, mientras un sudor frió le recorría el cuerpo, era un sueño, un sueño mil veces maldito, el se había enseñado a ser amado, pero... el estaría listo para amar? Y que tal si no, lo único que sentía en ese sueño era deseo, no amor, y si lo único que siente es deseo, lo mas normal es decir que lo que tiene es un mero capricho.

Se limpió el sudor de su rostro, y volvió a recostarse, su respiración se notaba entrecortada, cerro sus ojos con la esperanza de volverse a dormir, pero lo único que acudía a su llamado eran imágenes de la pelirrosa, se levanto de su cama y busco los anuarios, los vio con detenimiento, había una o dos imágenes de ella, pero... con el, como no lo había notado? Quizás por que a el nunca le ah importado mucho el mundo fuera de el. Pero ahí estaba, la chica que le daría respuestas estuvo cerca de el sin que lo notara, ahora que haría para que ella se dignara a darle respuestas, lo peor el asunto era que como el siempre había tenido una actitud de 'soy un chico que no necesita de nada y nadie' no podía rebajarse al grado de preguntarle, estaba entre la espada y la pared, una situación espantosa de la cual no podía escapar por mas que quisiera.

EL ORGULLO DE UN UCHIHA ES SU PROPIA CARCEL.

**CONTINUARA...**

Muy bien como me gusta contestar muchos reviews en el próximo capitulo contesto todos lo que me lleguen mientras ahí les dejo eso. El milimétrico capitulo de dos paginas de Word XD

**MATTA NE¡**


	5. prepárate para el destino, el pasado ya ...

Wolas me siento feliz pues mas gente (ósea gente diferente) me ah enviado review eso quiere decir que tengo mas adeptos a mi fic soy feliz gracias a ustedes.

El día de hoy no tengo nada que decirles aparte de eso, a si, si tengo pues como tengo que hacer examen pa la prepa tengo que estudiar por consiguiente si me tarde en poner este capitulo ahí tienen la razón, encima de los de la prepa tengo que hacer los de este bimestre, y mis clases extracurriculares y el capoeira Como se dan cuenta soy una niña muy ocupada así que agradezco que me tengan tanta paciencia como para esperarse este capi. GRACIAS¡

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece (TOT la tristeza me embarga) pertenece a Kishimoto Sensei GRACIAS POR ESTA SERIE¡

**Capitulo 5: prepárate para el destino, el pasado ya es parte de tu futuro.**

En la mansión Haruno nunca se puede ver a cierta chica pelirosada, pero hoy parece ser que no es nunca, pues por primera vez en tantos años pudieron ver a Sakura desayunar, con buen apetito en el comedor, pese a lo molesto que dijo era el ambiente en la casa estaba ahí. Para sorpresa de todos, aun mas de su madre...(NA: Antes que nada, pues no pude imaginarme a la familia Haruno con papá, mamá y toda la cosa por lo que la madre de Sakura en esta ocasión y por que a mi se me ocurrió es... TSUNADE... que cosas se me ocurren verdad?)

"pensé que no te gustaba comer aquí"- soltó de pronto.

"No te equivocas, pero hoy estoy de buen humor... y puedo soportar...te"-dijo esto ultimo sin afán de que la oyera, pero como toda buena madre (NA: como yo califico a la mía por ejemplo) fue capaz de escuchar con suma facilidad lo que dijo Sakura pero intento disimularlo. Sin duda alguna todos los ahí presentes (NA: me gustaría decir servidumbre pero suena feo para mi) el ambiente se ponía cada vez mas pesado a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Para bien o para mal el resto del desayuno no cambiaron palabra entre ellas mas que para pedir los alimentos que no alcanzaban, finalmente se dedicaron a tomar un poco de te, y empezaron a hablar...

"Como te va en la escuela?"- pregunto de pronto Tsunade.

"Bien"-mintió pues no le iba precisamente bien.

"en serio?"-

"Por que otra razón llegaría tarde a casa?"- apresuro a contestar.

"no me refería a eso... pero me alegro por ti."- Dijo mientras el ambiente se tensaba cada vez mas, era algo tan espeluznante, y los sirvientes ahí presentes estaban al borde de sus nervios, pues el carácter de Tsunade enojada era algo realmente temible.

"Que haces al salir de la escuela?"

"Que? Acaso te dieron ganas de jugar a la buena madre?"-Le espeto con cierto recelo Sakura.

"No, solo quiero aprovechar que estas disponible para hablar"-

"Tratas de decir que soy la que evita que hablemos, Perfecto, no es mi culpa que no sepas ser una buena madre¡"-

"Sakura, BASTA, deja de hablarme así en este momento¡"-

"Bien lo dicen la verdad no peca pero incomoda"-

"Uf, Sakura, hablemos sin la necesidad de terminar en una discusión, vale?"-

"..."-ella no quería, pues sabia que cualquier conversación que tuviera con ella terminaría en una discusión, así era siempre. Así que se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"(lo siento)"-se dijeron la una a la otra para sus adentros, no les gustaba lastimarse pero eso hacían cada que se veían, aunque fueran lo único que tenían ambas, pero ambas tienen demasiado orgullo para hacer caso omiso de lo que se equivoca la otra.

111111111111111111111(que lata tener que poner números ¡.¡ )

"Dormiste bien anoche hermanito?"-le pregunto en burla Itachi.

"vete a la..."-

"Miércoles, el miércoles no voy a estar aquí así que tu te tendrás que encargar de nuestra prima"-recordó (NA: equivoco momento si me lo preguntan)

"Que¡ No me digas que va a venir?"-

"Si vendrá a pasar la noche por que nuestros tíos festejaran a solas su aniversario"-

"Kuso¡ lo hiciste a propósito verdad¡"-

"No Sasuke sabes que los miércoles nunca falto a la reunión de mi grupo"-

"El Akatsuki... no será una banda de moteros"-

"No... hasta la fecha no nos hemos inmiscuido en ninguna pelea callejera seria."-

"Eso significa que si se han envuelto en ellas."-

"Pues ellos se lo buscan nosotros solo nos reunimos y después vienen a pelear... es todo un rollo."-

"No dormí y ya lo sabes"-le contesto.

"Huh?"-

"Fue tu pregunta"-

"No lo dije por eso...antes de que te despertaras hacías sonidos muy raros como suspiros o jadeos...que soñabas?"-le dijo con una mirada bastante picara.

"Estaba despierto y tenia calor, estamos en primavera es normal"-se excuso Sasuke.

"Si Sasuke te creo, te creo"- dijo con tono de total sarcasmo.

"Esta bien, soñé que tenias relaciones sexuales con tu amigo del maquillaje tipo tiburón y yo era tu, fue una pesadilla bastante desagradable"-

"O.O... Si Sasuke te creo..."-dijo ahora con dejo de enojo.

"En fin... hoy que vas a hacer?"-

"pues planeo salir con mi grupo a entretenerme un rato. Lo mas seguro es que no me tarde mucho."-

"Mmm...ya veo."-

"y tu... salir con tu novia?"-

"por millonésima vez no es mi novia"-

"(Oh es cierto es la chica que te tiene amenazado)"-hubiera brincado de gusto de poder decirle eso pero no podía, no en ese momento.

11111111111111111111111

"Naruto-kun pareces cansado, no dormiste anoche."-

"Esto... no es eso, solo estoy preocupado (supongo que cualquiera estaría así en mi lugar)"-

"Naruto, que quieres de desayunar?"-

"No¡...por ninguna razón vas a cocinar, estas aquí de invitada, así que saldremos y veremos que desayunar"-

"Ah? N-no es necesario..."-

"Nada, ahora vamos"-

1111111111111111111111111111

Para escapar de la presión se usan muchos métodos, para escapar del enojo no hay nada mejor que ir a las maquinitas a aplastar topos¡ (Infantil? Y que es divertido ocupado y sueltas todo). En ese lugar se hallaba Sakura ya mas calmada que una hora antes, pues era normal, a nadie le gusta que dominen su vida, y a ella menos, como si con los problemas de la búsqueda de identidad no bastaran (NA: Ya saben, los tópicos de la adolescencia).

Pero no era nada si lo comparabas con amar a alguien que no sabe que existes, que ese alguien sea el novio de tu ex-mejor amiga, y que tu madre no sea precisamente el mejor apoyo que puedas conseguirte... de acuerdo la calma vuelve a abandonar a Sakura.

11111111111111111111111111111

"Naruto-kun ya te lo dije no es necesario..."-

"Tarde, ya llegamos y no nos iremos sin encontrar donde desayunar"-

Así iban Naruto y Hinata por la calle mientras buscaban donde desayunar... pero no eran los únicos. Cierto Uchiha también se encontraba en el centro buscando que desayunar, eso si no quería quedarse hambriento.

"(Je ... Hinata esta apenada, pero yo no quería que me diera pena por dejarle a ella, de invitada, hacer el desayuno...hum...ahí esta Sasuke... que no nos mire que no nos mire que no nos mire...Genial ah pasado de largo.)"-

"Me siento mal de no haber invitado a Sakura... que crees que este haciendo Naruto-kun"- Para la desgracia de Naruto las palabras claves 'Sakura' y 'Naruto' llegaron a oídos del Uchiha, quien volteo hacia donde escucho dichos nombres...

"Naruto¡"-dijo, sin que el aludido volteara, pero Hinata si se detuvo a ver quien le hablaba a Naruto, y al ver a Sasuke detiene el fallido intento de escape de Naruto.

"(Kuso¡)"-piensa Naruto pero cambia la expresión de su rostro al instante-"Disculpe pero creo que me confunde mi nombre no es Naruto es... NO ME HABLES PESIMO AMIGO¡"- lo que dice provoca 2 reacciones, una un dejo de pena en el Uchiha y la otra un codazo en las costillas cortesía de su novia.

"Discúlpalo, no sabe lo que dice, como no durmió bien esta de mal humor"-apresura a excusar Hinata, ya que un encuentro de este tipo le podría producir una ventaja a Sakura.

"No, el tiene razón... yo no soy un buen amigo"-susurra débilmente por lo que ninguno pudo escuchar-"Que los trae por aquí?"-

"Hemos venido a desayunar y tu?"-

"Yo también, bueno..."-se disponía a irse pero fue detenido por Hinata.

"No te vayas si quieres puedes desayunar con nosotros"-

"mm.. bien acepto la invitación"-

"Hum-Ouch¡"-se quejo Naruto, tener una novia así de fuerte resultaba un ligero problema a veces.

Al llegar a un restaurant bufete Hinata se separo para ir al tocador, con la esperanza de que volvieran a ser amigos, así vería nuevamente Sasuke a Sakura en eso basaba su esperanzas, en que Naruto no se pasar de cabezota y pudiera ser amable. Y para sus suerte Naruto pareció comprender el plan... al menos un poco.

"No me veas.."-

"No te estoy viendo"-

"Estas volteando para acá, me estas viendo"-

"No, solo estoy volteando hacia esa dirección"-

"Que yo sepa tu preparas el desayuno en tu casa, por que hoy no?"-

"Que yo sepa tu duermes como roca siempre, por que hoy no?"-

"Yo te pregunte primero"-Grito Naruto.

"Deja de actuar como crió, me das pena ajena"-dijo Sasuke con calma.

"Mira, te diría por que no dormí bien, pero no me creerías..."-

"Naruto... cuando éramos niños, en una ocasión te creí que si besabas a una rana aparecía una princesa"-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco y lo miraba con enojo.

"Ajajajajajajajajajaja...si y se te ocurrió besar a una para ver si eso pasaba"-

"bueno si te creí eso, por que cuestionas que te pueda creer ahora?"- dijo mirando a otro lado.

"Esta bien... pero como al terminar de contarte, digas que soy el mayor tonto que a existido en la historia, les cuento a todos lo de la rana."-

"me arriesgare..."-

"Bueno lo que paso es que...

**FLASHBACK **

"(Hinata-chan esta en mi casa...en mi cuarto...en mi cama, e-estamos los dos so-solos)"- a cada pensamiento al respecto, al rubio las mejillas se le coloreaban de rojo cada vez mas y mas, mientras se cambiaba.-"(y si ella pretende otra cosa, o si pretende que yo haga otra cosa OwO... NO NO NO HINATA NO ES ASÍ, pero si, si quiere eso y si no")AAAAHHH"-Grito inconscientemente el rubio y salió del baño, vio a Hinata profundamente dormida, y eso le calmo un poco, de parte de ella la única intención era dormir juntos, ahora faltaba que el se controlara, pues dormida Hinata se veía mas linda que lo habitual, se recostó junto a ella y la observo, realmente se veía muy hermosa, no se resistió mas y la abrazo para cortar distancia, quedando su rostro justo en frente de ella, quería besarla, y nada se lo impedía, pero y si despertaba, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, pensó y la beso, tiernamente, como siempre, se trataba del amor de su vida a fin de cuentas.

"Naruto-kun"- la oyó decir cuando detuvo el beso, temió que hubiera despertado así que se separo un poco de ella sonrojado, pero noto inmediatamente que estaba dormida, sonrió, aun dormida ella reconocía sus besos.-"Ai shiteru"- dijo Hinata aun en sueños y lo abrazo, como la vez que se le declaro a ella, ahora ya no se podría mover, pero no quería moverse así estaba bien, y si obviaba el detalle de que ella estaba aun en la cama de el quizás podría dormir.

**Fin del flash back.**

...Y esa es la razón por la que no dormí anoche"-

**-**"(es el mayor tonto que a existido en la historia, no aprovechar una oportunidad así.)"-

"No me mires con esa cara y ahora responde mi pregunta"-

"Por que mi hermano se levanto antes que yo, y no se que le paso en la cabeza que hizo el desayuno... si a eso se le podía llamar desayuno..."-

**Flash back.**

"Itachi, que mierda es esto?"-

"Oh lo descubriste y yo que quería que fuera sorpresa."-

"que quieres decir?"-

"nada, quise decir que son panquecas de chocolate, pero creo que se han quemado un poco"-

"o.ó y me dirás que por eso huelen mal verdad?"-

"si"-

"no quiero gracias"-

"bien me quedare con las tuyas"-dijo a la vez que se comía uno de estos.

"podría haber una explosión atómica en tu estomago y sobrevivirías a ella"-

"si es posible"-

"yo me haré mi propio desayuno"- dijo dispuesto a empezar a cocinar, pero...-"Que rayos hiciste aquí Itachi, pareciera que una tormenta hubiera pasado por aquí¡"-

"hoy descubrí que la cocina es una de las pocas cosas que no se me da."-

"me doy cuenta, voy a desayunar a la calle vuelvo después de comprar sartenes nuevos."-

"nos vemos después"-

**fin del flash back.**

"Sasuke, tu hermano sigue siendo un pasota"-

"ni me lo recuerdes"-

Al ver que todo se había calmado y que nada había terminado en golpes. Hinata regreso con ellos a desayunar, en el desayuno se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades como la escuela y esas cosas, a Sasuke todo le parecía bien en ese instante, y todos se lo estaban pasando bastante bien. (NA: hasta a mi me sorprende 'intenta imaginar a Sasuke pasándosela bien' es imposible que no?) Hasta que por fin terminaron el larguísimo desayuno,(intenten ir a un bufete sin durar unas dos horas máximo, ir acompañados es requisito indispensable.)lo que les representaba el tener que irse cada quien cor su lado, pero si dejaban eso era posible que no tuvieran otra oportunidad como esa de volver a hacerse amigos, de modo que Hinata en el ultimo momento decidió que irían con Sasuke por nuevos sartenes.

"No necesitan acompañarme, además ya les arruine su desayuno."-

"No lo arruinaste, así que no te preocupes."-

"Grrrr"- Para Naruto viendo como Hinata se le acercaba a Sasuke y le hablaba con tanta confianza le producía celos, de no ser por que tenia una idea de las intenciones de Hinata habría golpeado ahí mismo al Uchiha, hasta que acabase en un hospital.

"Dime tu sabes algo de esto, por que usualmente le pedíamos a la gente de servicio que se hiciera cargo de este tipo de cosas, pero no se que mosca le pico a mi hermano que los despidió a todos un día."-le dijo a Hinata para que lo ayudara a elegir un juego nuevo de sartenes.

"Mmmm...creo que me doy una idea, déjame ver..."-y así se puso a ver los juegos de sartenes y ollas que había. Mientras tanto Sasuke se puso a hablar con Naruto.

"Dime, que paso con la chica de la que tanto me hablabas, diría que es esta de nos er por que su nombre es diferente."-

"No te importa."-

"Te rechazo?"-

"No, de echo tuvimos un tiempo de novios, pero decidimos dejar de serlo."-

"En realidad no recuerdo mucho de lo que me platicabas esto..."-

"te lo recordare..."-

**Flash back **

Se pueden ver dos niños en una escuela primaria, uno esperando a que el otro terminara el servicio. (ya saben la semana en la que se quedan a limpiar el salón de clases)

"Sabes, si fueras una niña esto seria menos pesado."-dijo un pequeño de ojos azules.

"Si fuera una niña... si de por si las niñas son molestas, como seria si fuera una, y además para que quieres a una aquí?"-le contesto un niño moreno

"No sabes apreciar lo que tienes, sabes?"-

"quien quiere a un grupo de niñas a su alrededor? Y encima de todo, todos los días, de no ser por que es tarde si no seguro todas seguirían allá abajo."-

"por eso te quedaste a esperarme, verdad?"-

"si, por que mas me quedaría"-

"que pésimo amigo eres, ni siquiera yo, que soy la única persona que te soporta, tengo importancia para ti, a veces me pregunto si de veras eres mi amigo."-

"si no lo fuera no me juntaría contigo, aunque creo que a tu lado solo luzco mejor para ellas"-

"Te meteré estetrapo en la boca como sigas hablándome así."-amenazo el rubio.

"inténtalo, yo voy a artes marciales, crees que tienes oportunidad?"-

"maldito"-

Y así el par de niños siguió peleando durante el tiempo que el rubio limpiaba el salón. Cuando termino de camino a su casa ambos platicaron ya de manera mas tranquila.

"Sabes, hace poco conocí a una linda niña del salón 'c'..."-

"y que me importa"-

"NO INTERRUMPAS... es muy bonita, y tan tierna encima, tiene un ojos de un verde bastante curioso, creo que verde jade, aunque solo le veo un ínfimo defectito."-

"cual?"-

"parece que le gustas"-dijo mirándolo con algo de rencor.

"No lo creo, cada que llego a la escuela, veo muchas niñas, pero ninguna con ojos verdes, conozco a todas de vista, pero la que me dices no me suena familiar"-

"Sasuke, que yo sepa no le gustas a todas..."-

"Pues claro seria muy raro que le gustara a todas, pero no es imposible..."-

"Cabron no te vanaglories solo por esa insignificancia"-

"Donde aprendiste a hablar así?"-dijo el niño moreno usando un toque aristocrático.

"maldito niño de papi"-

"tu no te quedas muy atrás... después de todo que yo sepa tu padre te consiente mucho."-

"Si pero... es por razones diferentes, ya sabes... mi madre..."-la voz se le apago un poco y su mirada fue reemplazada por una de tristeza.

"A mi no me consienten tanto como crees, pareciera que fuera invisible, después de todo Itachi es el favorito por ser el primogénito."-

"Mmmm... si pero tu hermano es un pasota."-

"Cambiemos de tema quieres?"-

"Si mejor te sigo contando de Sakura-chan"-

"de quien?"-

"De Sakura-chan, la niña del salón 'c', cuando se enoja da miedo, pero por lo general es una niña muy linda y tierna, se junta mucho con la líder de tu grupo de admiradoras, por eso sospecho que le gustas"-

"Ino... solo escuchar ese nombre me da escalofríos, es una tipa muy pesada, no la aguanto."-

"Llegamos a mi casa, nos vemos mañana."-

"hasta mañana."-

Y así los dos niños se despidieron, solo hasta el día de mañana..

**Fin del flash back **

"Sa-Sakura, Haruno Sakura?"-

"Si, la conoces?"-pregunto como si realmente no supiera al respecto.

"Solo de vista, hace poco hable con ella en la cafetería, pero no sabia que..."-

"se junta conmigo, fue mi ex-novia, actualmente es mi amiga?"-

"Bu-bueno si todo eso."-

"quizás lo sabrías si tan solo no hubieras dejado de hablarme por estar con tu nueva novia, y con el pesado de Neji. Y dime cual es tu interés en ella?"-

"bueno... no te lo puedo decir"-

"igual no necesito saberlo."- Hinata noto inmediatamente como empezaban a enojarse ambos, por lo que eligió rápidamente un juego de sartenes y salvo el momento.

"Naruto, si te vuelves a enemistar con el Sakura no podrá tener oportunidad de hablarle."-Dijo en susurro Hinata.

"me da igual, Sakura es una persona demasiado buena como para tener que soportar a una persona como el."-contesto de igual modo Naruto.

"Hay que planear algo para que ambos puedan verse, que se te ocurre?"-

"O.O tengo una idea veras..."-

**CONTINUARA... **

Uf, ahora tengo que contestar muchos reviews Diox debí contestar los del capitulo anterior en el capitulo anterior, si en este capitulo abundaron los flash back, pero es que este era un capitulo de relleno, en mi idea original otra cosa estaría pasando justo ahora, pero quiero que esta historia me dure mas de diez capítulos.

**REVIEWS **

**tsubasa89: **pues dormir con la prenda XD ah sido una de mis ideas, me alegra que te guste la historia.

4.Siii por que el Naruhina es mi pareja favorita de todo Naruto.

**devilrina: **Al publico lo que pida, pero recuerden que soy poco constante así que no puedo actualizar rápido.

**Sabr: **bueno soy experta en comedia por lo que un personaje pervertido levanta el raiting XD.

4. si para mi esa tb fue la mejor parte, pero todo me gusta en general.

**kaolla11x9:** que haré, es ultra secreto MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pero Sasuke va a sufrir por que me cae mal.(aunque de niño sea lo mas Kawaii del mundo)

**SasukeSess: **me pides un imposible, continuar pronto?

4.Noooo, el SasuxSaku directo va despuesito pero le falta muy poco.

**Kathy-Li: **gracias por leer y dejar review, si se avecinan muchas escenas SasuxSaku, Y dejen de reclamarme por los capítulos cortos, yo les avise¡

**Nejitenten: **DE LOS MEJORES O.O WOW le tienen estima a mi fic gracias, si habrá mas Naruhina, es mi pareja favorita después de todo, y le sigue el SasuSaku el shikatema el nejitenten y otras mas pero esas son mis favoritas, noooo lo de la cama solo fue un detalle de tortura MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**MATTA NE¡**


	6. El bar del Oro

Bueno ya se la saben... que los exámenes...que esto, que aquello...que lo siento por la tardanza...no es culpa mía que el mundo se confabule en mi contra para no poder seguir rápido con mi fic cuando ustedes lo esperan con tantas ansias... bueno pero conste que yo les advierto eh así que nada de berrinches...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece (_se pone a llorar_)pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota: **YA SALIO LA PELI DE Naruto EN DVD, EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO LA SUBEN POR FANSUBS¡

**Capitulo 6: El bar del Oro.**

"...que tal si de pura 'casualidad' Sakura y Sasuke se encuentran en ... el bar del Oro dicen que esta muy de moda últimamente, y en ese lugar se conocen se gustan etc...me entiendes Koi?"-

"Mmmm.. y que tal si no sale bien, sin querer ofenderte pero tus planes ya tienen un alto margen de equivocarse...como cuando..."-

"No me recuerdes esas cosas, pero este plan no tiene lugar a errores, además si tu me ayudas todo estará bien"-

"...bueno habrá que hacerlo por el bien de Sakura."-

"Ustedes dos que tanto se dicen?... ya pague los sartenes, por lo que ya nos podemos ir."

"eh...ah Si ya vamos¡"-dijo a coro la pareja.

**Fin del flash back.**

"Y eso fue lo que paso en la mañana, por eso tienes que venir con nosotros al bar del Oro."-decía por teléfono Hinata a Sakura.

"No lo se, me suena demasiado... perfecto."-

"Pero es la verdad¡"-

"y que hay de Ino¡ Si lo invitan, sin duda el invitara a Ino"-

"(Oh, no pensamos en eso O.O)No la va a invitar, estoy segura, hoy en la mañana cuando estuvimos con el, en ningún momento menciono a Ino¡"- replico Hinata tratando de convencerse a ella misma.

"Hinata... ya me a pasado tantas veces, que si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que me pasa esto, ya tendría echa mi propia fortuna."-

"Sakura...si te la pasas huyendo de esto, lo mas seguro es que termines prefiriendo el arruinar tu vida, que aprovechar las oportunidades que vienen a ti."-

"Venga, no exageres que no es para tanto."-

"Y? Vendrás?"-

"Me lo pensare"-

"Bueno te veo allá"-dijo y colgó.

"Eh que? Hinata Hinata¡yo no te dije que iría¡"- desistió, a final de cuentas..ella no le sacaría esa idea de la cabeza a Hinata, así que se dedico a ver que se pondría.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Bueno, creo que eh convencido a Sakura"-

"Eso espero, por que a mi me costo bastante trabajo convencer a Sasuke de ir."-Replico Naruto.

"Buenas Tardes"-Saludo el padre de Naruto.

"Buenas tardes"-Contesto la pareja.

"iré a hablar con tu padre para abogar por ti Hinata"-

"Se lo agradezco mucho Kaseyo-Sama."-

"Pensé que habías ido ayer..."-

"Iba, pero algo se me atravesó por lo que decidí mejor abstenerme de."-

"Me permiten un momento tengo que preparar algo de ropa."-Dijo Hinata para preparar lo de esa noche. Una vez que se escucho la puerta cerrar...

"Y... Que paso aquí anoche?"- pregunto un poco divertido Kaseyo.

"A-aah que te refieres?"- contesto algo sonrojado Naruto.

"Pues a que si hubo acción aquí, Sabes, Nada me haría mas feliz que tener uno o dos o tres nietos ahora que aun estoy joven para disfrutar de ellos."-

"PAPA¡"-Grito el rubio completamente rojo.

"No importa, me alegra que seas tan responsable, cualquier persona en tu lugar fácilmente habría aprovechado una oportunidad así, pero tu estas consiente de que aun son jóvenes como para..."-

"Deja ya de bromear, es obvio que yo también quiera un hijo o dos, pero me sabré esperar, pero tu deja de tentar al diablo que ayer casi me vuelvo loco por eso"-

"Apuesto...que a tu madre le habría encantado escuchar tanta madurez de tu parte"-

"Ya van a ser 19 años verdad?"-

"Aun faltan 6 meses."-La mirada de ambos se notaba con cierto vació y tristeza por aquel recuerdo, pero no se iban a torturar por eso, de modo que decidieron reestablecer sus respectivas sonrisas para no amargarse.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Y eso que vas a salir hoy en la noche?"-

"Es algo que simplemente no te importa"-

"Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu hermano mayor."-

"Y que me importa?"-

"Que soñaste anoche?"-

"Nada que te importe"-

"Como quieras, quien se vengara por mi será nuestra prima el miércoles."-

"Tenias que recordarme que iba a venir verdad?"-

"Por supuesto que esperabas?"-

"Saldré antes no quiero tener que soportarte."-

"Adelante, igual invite a mis amigos aquí, así que me has librado de tener que pensar que hacer contigo. Rayos ya se fue."-

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

En la mansión Hyuuga se respiraba tristeza en el aire la desaparición de Hinata...era suficiente para que el duro corazón de Hizashi (NA: Maldito nombre, es malditamente difícil) se ablandara, al menos eso esperaba Kaseyo al entrar en la mansión.

"Hizashi-san, Konichiwa"-Saludo discretamente Kaseyo.

"Konichiwa Kaseyo"-

"(bien Kaseyo respira...bien así se hace ahora con calma y tacto dile a Hizashi lo que has venido a decirle...y clama por tu vida) ocurre algo?(Kuso¡ ahora como le digo)"-

"Ocurre que Hinata se le ah metido en la cabeza que irse de casa es muy gracioso¡"-

"por que?"-

"Hinata se fue de casa ayer casi en la noche estoy seguro, se llevo bastante ropa como para ser una broma y me dejo esta nota...

"_Padre:_

_lamento haber huido de casa pero...eres muy obstinado _

_no escuchas razones y no entiendes mis motivos ni los de _

_nadie, cuando estés dispuesto a entender puedes ir a_

_buscarme, pero mientras tanto abstente de ello._

_ATTE: Hinata"_

...Obstinado¡...yo, tonterías¡"-

"Que crees que la orillo a esto?"-

"Naruto¡ el vándalo de tu hijo"-

"y dale con eso¡ Naruto ya ah madurado ya no es el niñato bromista de antes."-

"No lo defiendas para mi es y siempre será un vándalo."-

"Sobreproteges a Hinata no lo crees, venga tienen 18 años y dentro de poco tendrán 19 lo que significa que están a dos años de separase para siempre de nosotros. Además ten por seguro que Naruto respeta a Hinata"-

"Nada me asegura que tu hijo realmente tenga esa postura ante mi hija"-

"Bueno pues yo estoy seguro por que Hinata..(Me lleva hable de mas)"-

"Mi hija QUE?"-

"Veras

Hinata...Ayerquesefuedetucasafuealamiayahisequedoasolasporlanocheconnarutoynohicieronabsolutamentenadadenada¡"-

"QUE MI HIJA ESTUVO EN **TU** CASA CON **TU **HIJO EN LA MISMA **CAMA** ASOLAS Y ESPERAS QUE CREA QUE NO HICIERON **NADA**¡"-

"De lo de la cama no estoy muy seguro pero yo confió en ellos(aunque los deje con la intención de que traicionaran mi confianza)dime tu confías en Hinata?"-

"En tu hijo no"-

"Venga pero a veces creo que Naruto tiene miedo de Hinata"-

"QUE ACASO CREE QUE MI HIJA NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA PARA EL¡"-

"Decídete, te gusta que estén juntos o no te gusta"-

"No quiero que me quiten a mi hija es todo"-

"Mira que mandar a Neji para separarlos es ir muy lejos no te parece?"-

"Me preocupe"-

"No me digas"-

"Cualquiera comente un...error"-

"y..."-

"Y Nar... AH QUE SIGAN COMO SIEMPRE pero quiero a Hinata aquí INTACTA mañana en la mañana"-

"Bueno iré a decirles a los chicos, no veremos en otra ocasión"-

"Espero que Naruto no sea tan bueno convenciendo a la gente, por que si no me tengo que preocupar por Hinata"-

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cuando vas a un lugar a divertirte, lo primero que debes de hacer es tirar tus preocupaciones en la entrada de este, esto es lo que se supone que debes hacer al llegar al bar del Oro, y si no lo hiciste, descuida, el decorado de este bar tan particular te hará olvidarte de todo, si te preguntabas por que se llamaba así, al entrar esa pregunta se desvanece con solo ver la lujosa decoración de este, en todos lados el bar pintado de dorado y negro, te permite envolverte en una atmósfera sobrecogedora algo cegadora, pero te sientes en la cima del mundo, lejos de tus problemas, como si entraras en el paraíso de la vida, por una u otra causa Naruto pretendió que este lugar tan singular fuera el lugar donde Sasuke y Sakura se conocieran, aunque su plan tenga fallas la fuerza del destino tiene planeado que el plan funcione, amenos... que alguien lo evite, pero nadie en ese lugar quiere evitar este encuentro. O si?

**Continuara...**

Jo que cruel soy, dejándole en la parte mas emocionante verdad, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO... Sasuke y Sakura se conocerán? NO LO SE DEJEN ME REVIEWS Y LES DIRE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MAUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Ahora contestare sus reviews:

**Tsubasa89: **Ninia ya siento que te quiero y si Sasuke es un pervertido xD.

**Kire: **Ninia ya te dije que me encanta tu fic y que tienes que seguirlo? GRACIAS POR ENTENDER MI APRETADA AJENDA TOT TE QUIERO NINIA

**Sakurasasuke: **háblame en cristiano para que te entienda XD gracias¡

**ChibiwMoony: **el secreto de Sasuke es secreto xD y no tardo en decirlo no se preocupen, este no es del todo en el colegio, pero es parte importante de, no problem el próximo fic no será en el cole, y el que le sigua no será UA y ... mejor ahí le paro por que si no les digo todas mis ideas. QUE NO SE PUEDE PRONTO¡

**SasukeSess**YA CASI SE DESCUBRE EL PASTEL ASÍ QUE PACIENCIA¡.

**Idmary:** me ah encantado que me dejes un review para el cap 1, pero ya esta siguiendo la historia, Y SI ME VA A DURAR MAS DE 10 CAPITULO A ESTE PASO.

**Sakura555: **QUE NO SE PUEDE PRONTO¡ Ojala tuviera una moneda cada que escribo esto T-T Gracias me alegra que te guste.

**AyumiUchihaHaruno**Lo siento pero todos mis fics son producciones individualistas hasta la fecha, y todavía no eh pensado en llevar mis fics al compañerismo, me alegra que opines que debo seguirlo.

**MATA NE¡ **


	7. FDDI, Bueno o malo¿quien sabe?

JO JO JO HOLA A TODOS n-n como les va... vale ya dejo la hipocresía de lado y me pongo a excusar mi actitud, esta falta no tiene(momento si no te inventas un pretexto no podrás seguir con vida o.o)...ninguna otra razón mas que crear tensión en ustedes, esperen mas esto y lo disfruten mas en esta ocasión por fin Sasuke **conocerá** a Sakura, pero ya veré si soy buena o mala con el MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y bla bla bla.

**Nota: **si de repente notan una baja de calidad pequeñita comparada con otros capítulos es normal, planeo mi siguiente fic y no me ah dado tiempo de pensar en este GOMEN.

**Nota 2: **Me nació comentarles el porque de que nunca describo la ropa y eso es por que prefiero que ustedes se los imaginen como mas quieran y así hacerles mas interactivo el fic XD

**Capitulo 7:La fuerza del destino I. bueno o malo...¿quien sabe?**

Entre la música y el baile, el incesante desfile de personas que han venido al bar del oro y por supuesto el gran ambiente del que ahí se disfrutaba, en medio de todo esto se encontraban Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke... en una charla común entre amigos, aunque las intenciones de los primeros dos eran algo mas que una simple charla, eran reunir a dos personas con la esperanza de traerle felicidad a una de ellas, la misma que había estado esperando al que creía era su media naranja...pero en verdad lo seria?

* * *

A las afueras del bar se encontraba Sakura aun nerviosa en su auto con los típicos pensamientos que una tiene cuando te ponen al chico que te gusta en bandeja de plata se sentía nerviosa muy nerviosa, porque, que tal si el la despreciaba, claro no se le iba a lanzar como una fiera, pero tampoco se iba a retraer si el intentaba hablar con ella, que debía hacer como debía actuar, si se lo pensaba lo que menos podía ser Sasuke era un ligón de pacotilla

(sobre todo porque a el le seria fácil conseguir a la que quisiera) así que el no daría el primer paso, la que tendría que empezar a hablar seria ella, pero eso se consideraría como lanzársele directamente. Al cabo de 10 minutos de pensar se decidió a que entraría y dejaría que todo siguiera su curso. Así pues salió del auto respiro hondo y se aproximo a la entrada, al entrar se aproximo a donde la zona de las mesas y diviso ahí a sus amigos y por supuesto a su querido Sasuke, entonces las piernas le empezaron a temblar no sabia que debía hacer en ese preciso momento.

-"(vamos Sakura solo tienes que mover tus pies y ya, respira...inspira...)"-

-"(LO UNICO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES ACERCARTE Y SALUDAR DE UNA VEZ SHANNARO)- Grito su Sakura interna con la intención de infundirle valor (o por lo menos miedo)a su Sakura externa.

-"(vale ya entendí...)Naruto, Hinata¡"-llamo la atención de los susodichos y por supuesto que de Sasuke también, quienes la invitaron con señas a sentarse a su mesa(claro menos Sasuke)y ella se acerco con una sonrisa.

_**Nos vimos tres ocuatro veces...**_

_**por toda la ciudad.**_

Y se sentó entre Hinata y Sasuke, en el único puesto disponible, con fluidez saludo debidamente a sus amigos y se dirigió a Sasuke intentando imitar esa misma actitud.

-"...Y sin lugar a equivocarme tu eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, del grupo B¿me equivoco?"-

-"No, estas en lo cierto, soy Sasuke Uchiha y si mal no recuerdo tu eres Sakura Haruno, del grupo A, lamento si la vez anterior no lo dije pero... encantado de conocerte."-

-"No, el gusto es mío"-

_**Una noche en el bar del Oro, **_

_**me decidí a atacar.**_

-"Ah, entonces ya se conocían?"-pregunto Hinata en una gran actuación.

-"Conocernos no seria la palabra mas correcta, mas bien estábamos concientes de la existencia del otro"-puntualizo Sakura.

-"(no doy un centavo por la actuación de ninguna de las dos)"-pensó Naruto en ese momento.

-"Vaya y yo que pensé que ya me conocerías, ninguna chica de la escuela, bueno casi ninguna, pasa de mi así como así, aunque creo que eso ah sonado algo arrogante."-

-"NUNCA MEJOR DICHO"-exclamo Naruto al instante.

-"Que has querido decir baka¡"-

-"Lo que supongo has pensado que eh querido decir"-

-"venga cálmense no me gustaría que nos sacaran de aquí por una discusión cualquiera"-

-"Gomen Koi..."-dijo Naruto-"solo quiero puntualizar que ah sido Sasuke el que empezó"-

-"Y tu nieve de limón?"-

-"Cambiemos el tema si?"-propuso acertadamente Sakura-esto... cuantos años tienes?-

-"Tu primero..."-

-"19 los cumplí hace 2 meses mas o menos"-

_**Tú me dijiste diecinueve**_

_**no quise desconfiar.**_

-"Yo pensé que serias un poco mas joven, después de todo tu rostro tiene rasgos aniñados"-

-"Siempre me dicen eso, me pregunto si será verdad?"-

-"ah.. Koi me gusta esa canción quieres bailar?"-Saco de repente Naruto, a lo que rápidamente Hinata acepto para dejar sola a la pareja, tan pronto como ellos se fueron Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron callados, pues no sabían bien de que hablar con el otro, ella temía que estando a solas se le ocurriera soltar que Sasuke le gustaba, y Sasuke no creía correcto preguntar las razones de Ino para chantajearlo para que fuera su novio.

_**pero es que ni mucho ni poco**_

_**no vi de dónde agarrar.**_

Naruto y Hinata miraban desde la pista de baile la situación de ambos por lo que empezaron a preocuparse pues no esperaban que se fueran a quedar callados, pero tampoco podían ir a romper el hielo pues arruinarían todo y eso era un riesgo que no podían ni debían correr.

-"(KUSO ESTA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD LA ESTAS ECHANDO AL CESTO DE LA BASURA¡ COMO ARRUINAS ALGO TAN BUENO)"-grito la inner Sakura.

-"(como que algo tan bueno¡ dime que parte de esto te parece buena¡)"-

-"(NINGUNA, TU LAS ESTAS ARRUINANDO TODAS¡ HABLEN DE ALGO LO QUE SEA¡)"-

-"(VALE ¡ haré lo que pueda) esto Sasuke, por que me preguntaste mi nombre aquella vez?"-

-"(VEZ? TE COSTABA MUCHO TRABAJO?"-

-"(No pensé que me fuera a preguntar eso, contéstale algo que suene lógico)... bueno, es que... el día anterior me puse a ver algunos anuarios y me pareció que eras una de las compañeras de generación y veo que no me equivoque."-

-"bueno pocas personas van por ahí preguntando a la gente si es fulanito o zutanita de tal solo por que lo vieron en el anuario."-

-"Es cierto, a decir verdad creo que nadie lo hace, pero me pareció extraño porque hace poco en el salón de profesores cuando me pase para hablar con el profesor Kakashi de las universidades que me podían recibir, el tenia un apartado para los alumnos que aun no habían ido a preguntarle al respecto, por eso vi que eras de los pocos que aun no iban y se me hizo curioso ver que en el anuario mas reciente te marcaban como la mejor de tu grupo, usualmente ese tipo de alumnos ya tiene todo planeado para sus estudios que no?(fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió así que ojala se lo haya tragado)"-

-"bueno eso era por...(Espera, inventa algo, lista? dilo)que no tenia idea de a donde debía ir para estudiar lo que quería, por que hay universidades que tienen mejores planes de estudio para determinadas materias que otras."-

-"si te entiendo, y tu que querías estudiar?"-

-"Medicina, quiero ser doctora, y ahora que lo pienso tu que quieres estudiar?"-

-"Pues creo que lo que mejor me viene son las leyes, soy bueno memorizando así que me aprovechare de eso"-

-"Ya veo, yo en realidad solo tomare esta carrera por que parece que se me da bien, la ama de llaves dice que cuando era niña siempre me ponía a jugar a la doctora, además parece que mi madre también estudio eso, supongo que será de familia"-

-"hay escuelas en las que se dice que nosotros estudiamos mucho en vano y que por eso entramos algo tarde para nuestras carreras"-

-"lo se y no lo entiendo, después de todo nueve de cada diez alumnos de nuestra escuela son gente destacada en cada una de sus áreas"-

-"por eso entre en esa escuela

Y así tras varias horas de platica Sasuke reconoció que Sakura era simpática además de bonita y curiosamente también noto que sin querer lo hacia decir hasta lo que no pretendía, y después tras todas esas horas ambos finalmente se dieron cuenta de que tanto Naruto como Hinata se habían ido, y ellos no lo habían notado enfrascados en su conversación.

-"Sakura que hora es?"-

-"Va a ser la una de la mañana, esto es malo así no podré ir a mi casa."-

-"y eso?"-

-"bueno mi casa esta del otro lado de la ciudad y mi hora de llegada es a las 2 de la mañana, y no te burles de mi por tener hora de llegada"-

-"Cálmate me burlaría si fuera a las once o esas horas, pero es algo tarde así que no veo razón para burlarme, pero que vas a hacer si no llegas?"-

-"el problema es que a esa hora se cierra el acceso a mi casa y no me van a abrir así"-

-"Bueno, tienes un problema... solo se me ocurre que, bueno... te puedes quedar a dormir en mi casa, aunque como apenas te conocí supongo que no es buena idea"-

-"bueno si se vería raro pero me parece mi única salvación, me ayudas?"-

-"bueno la idea fue mía, así que no me queda otra opción."-

-"gracias, te debo una"-

-"no yo te debo una a ti, vine en el mismo auto que Naruto, y el mío se quedo en su casa así que tu también me estas salvando a mi"-

-"Dejémoslo en que estamos a mano"-

_**Y nos metimos en el coche**_

_**mi amigo, tu amiga tú y yo.**_

-"Sasuke-kun, para donde vives?"-

-"Seria mas fácil que me dejaras conducir, tu auto es automático, es fácil de conducir"-

-"No, según las encuestas las mujeres somos mas precavidas que los hombres cuando de conducir se trata, así que yo conduciré."-

-"Venga yo solo eh tenido un accidente y fue culpa del que me estrello"-

-"pues yo nunca eh tenido un solo accidente"-

-"presumida¡"-

-"celoso?"-

-"para nada, lo tuyo ah sido solo suerte"-

-"bueno pues me fió mucho de mi suerte"-

Y así llegaron algo cansados a la casa del Uchiha, el cual apenas y recordaba que su hermano no era don discreción exactamente, y no había prevenido de eso a Sakura, pero considero que como el siempre se levantaba antes que Itachi, le seria mas simple decirle en la mañana.

-"espera un poco, veré si esta bien que entres"-comentario que por cierto Sakura no entendió del todo. Al entrar noto que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, excepto por un Itachi atado y amordazado a una silla-"Itachi¡ que te paso, bueno, si te quito la cinta de la boca quizás lo sepa"-

-"ahh¡ten mas cuidado¡ ahora me desatarías, llevo una buen tiempo atado y créeme si esto hubiera empezado con diversión no estaría tan molesto"-

-"vamos a la cocina por un cuchillo"-

-"como que vamos? No ves que estoy atado a una silla y no me puedo mover?"-

-"te llevo entonces"-

-"quieres disfrutar todo lo que puedas verme así verdad"-

-" aplico el ojo por ojo diente por diente"-

-"me vengare."-

-"voy a mi cuarto por una navaja, los cuchillos también sufrieron por tu desayuno"-

-"pero a pesar de todo sabia muy bien"-

-"si, aja, te creo Itachi, te creo"-dijo con sarcasmo el Uchiha menor aprovechando que tendría distraído a Itachi para dejar entrar a Sakura, quien entro con pasos sigilosos hasta la habitación de huéspedes sin entender del todo la situación, así que se limito a usar la ropa de dormir que había en la habitación y se dispuso inmediatamente a dormir.

Mientras en el piso inferior Itachi le contaba lo ocurrido esa noche a su hermano...

-"... justo cuando me disponía a recibir a mis amigos llego mi tío pidiéndome que cuidara a nuestra prima unas horas mientras ellos tenían una cena de negocios, llego y se fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de contestarle, por lo que esta noche fue una completa pesadilla y omitiré los detalles del por que."-

-"no puedes contra la pesadilla sobreprotegida de 14 años?"-

-"es la versión corta, pero así es."-

-"vamos a dormir, por cierto dulces pesadillas con nuestra prima"-

-"adelante búrlate y estaré prácticamente de viaje la próxima semana por lo que tu serás quien la soporte"- fue la ultima palabra que ambos cruzaron esa noche cuando Itachi entro en su cuarto, bastante decidido a dormir. Sin embargo Sasuke se sentía algo incomodo, y por alguna u otra razón fue a sus cajones, recordando algo que tenia ahí, que no le pertenecía y que tenia que devolverle ahora que podía a su propietaria, así que tomando el sujetador, con mucha cautela se dirigió al cuarto de invitados, y noto para su fortuna que Sakura tenia un bolso algo grande, por lo que con toda facilidad podría meter el sujetador apropiadamente, tras lograr la odisea de que este no se notara se preparo para salir de ahí, dirigió una mirada hacia Sakura, y quedo cautivado ante lo que vio, se acerco con cautela.

-"(es tan hermosa, tan...indefensa)"-pensó de manera lujuriosa el Uchiha, acercando sus rostros preparado para que sus labios hicieran contacto, justo en el momento que Sakura le soltó una delicada bofetada en su rostro, cosa que devolvió la razón a Sasuke.

-"hentai"-dijo Sakura, de manera que Sasuke pensó que se había despertado, pero por suerte descubrió que esta seguía dormida.

_**te dije nena dame un beso**_

_**y tú contestaste que no.**_

Un poco pasmado por la reacción de Sakura en sueños, Sasuke volvió a su cuarto, con un recuerdo hermoso antes de dormir, y uno un poco desagradable, lo resumió en que ese había sido un buen día por lo que se fue a dormir tranquilo...pero con una ligera incomodidad.

_**Empezamos mal y yo que creía**_

_**que esto era un buen plan.**_

Su estomago le dio una mala pasada, y le recordó que no había cenado absolutamente nada, por lo que decidió olvidarse de eso y encompensarlo con un abundante desayuno, en algún restaurante, y con Sakura (para evitara a Itachi por lo menos un día)por la mañana.

_**Aquella noche fue un desastre**_

_**no me comí un colín**_

_**éstas son sólo un par de estrechas**_

_**nos fuimos a dormir.**_

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno y ese fue el capitulo por el que les hice sufrir cerca de dos meses, y por alguna razón le saque cerca de tres versiones a este capitulo y se quedo la única que no había planeado, que curioso no? Pues como pueden ver solo es una parte del lyric de la canción que le da nombre al fic, y si se preguntan por que el titulo del cap déjenme un review para aclarárselos, mientras les contesto sus reviews pasados:

**jaide112:** pues como vez aquí hay un poco mas de SasuSaku, y me encanta que te encante XD.

**kikyo asakura: **espero que no te hayas muerto por no continuarlo pronto, o la que se muere soy yo.

**AyumiUchihaHaruno**: ya lo segui y gracias por los saludos y besos

**tsubasa89:** espero que no te haya dado nada enserio mientras esperabas este capitulo pero como ves ya lo segui.

**Yami No Goddess**: gracias por escribirme un review y decir que mi fic es bello y aunque no fue rapido aquí esta la continuacion. **ANNACHAN:** bueno antes de que nadie mas lo pida AQUÍ NO VA A HABER **NADA** DE NEJIHINA, pues considero que el hecho de que sean familia no me deja nada alentada para dejarlos juntos, pero estuve pensando en si ponerle un 'rival' a Naruto, puse así a rival, por que Hinata ya se la gano Naruto al menos desde mi perspectiva, pero si cambio de opinion... gracias por dejarme un review tan tarde y tanto tiempo después. 

BUENO PUES QUE SE LA PASEN BIEN Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO¡

**MATTA NEE¡**


	8. el triste recuerdo de los ojos negros

Esto... GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, HOUNTONI GOMENASAI¡ no es que quiera faltarles con el fic ni nada pero... estoy demasiado metida en mi compu jugando RAGNAROK

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y bla bla bla.

**Nota:** los capítulos pueden tardar mas debido a mi interés repentino en ragnarok

**Capitulo 8: eltriste recuerdode los fríos ojos negros**(o afro americanos XD)

"_Sasuke salí a correr puede que después vaya al gimnasio así que iré fuera a desayunar llegare en la tarde. Hasta entonces¡"_

'_piiiii', "esos son todos sus mensajes"._

-"este idiota mas fácil era que dejara una nota... en fin mejor para mi"-dijo el menor de los hermanos y tomo rumbo hacia el piso superior, mas correctamente a la habitación de huéspedes. Y la vio, si definitivamente era hermosa, mucho mas así, dormida. Se le acerco a una escasa distancia, de haber podido la hubiera esperado ahí hasta que se despertara por cuenta propia, pero quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, así que decidió despertarla.-"Sakura... despierta"- le susurro a la escasa distancia en que podía escucharla respirar.

-"mmm..5 minutos mas"- dijo aun adormilada, lo que logro hacer reír a Sasuke por la infantilidad con la que dijo esas palabras.

-"Vamos Sakura, hay que desayunar a fin de cuentas no?"-.

-"vaaale."-dijo y abrió los ojos.-" WAAAA"- Grito mientras se echaba para atrás-y se caía por cierto- pues no recordó hasta ese momento que estaba en la casa de Sasuke, y tampoco imagino tenerlo tan cerca al despertar.-"Ah lo siento, te aturdí?"-

-"No te preocupes, creo que te asuste(menudo grito que echo, mis pobres oídos)."-dijo mientras ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse. Los dos se quedaron viéndose, y se pusieron a reír, después de todo era un buen modo para ambos de empezar la mañana.

-"(WAAAA ESTOY CON SASUKE-KUN EN SU CASA ES COMO UN BELLO SUEÑO ECHO REALIDAD SHANNARO¡)"- grito la Inner Sakura.

-"Bueno que te parece si ahora te arreglas un poco y vamos a desayunar"-dijo Sasuke recobrando la compostura.

-"eh? Si, después te llevare a casa de Naruto por tu auto, deja busco mis llaves"-dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso... para lo cual Sasuke se puso muy nervioso debido a lo que había dejado la noche anterior ahí mismo, misma cosa que la chica Haruno sintió en su bolso y que no muy acertadamente saco para ver que era-y menuda sorpresa se llevo-nada mas y nada menos que su perdido sujetador que curiosamente encontró en presencia del Uchiha, al cual volteo a ver.

**Sakura POV:**

Hay no que vergüenza el acaba de ver mi sujetador, ahora que hago que digo, me esta mirando raro (como este imaginándome con el puesto lo golpeare)cállate estúpido Inner! en que estará pensado justo ahora, seguro se burla de mi a sus adentros, que hice para merecer esto?.

**Sakura POV Sasuke POV: **

No puede ser ya lo encontró, por que justo ahora, y lo peor esta volteando a verme seguro sospecha de mi, me lleva el demonio, mas bien eso me gustaría que pasara... bueno ahora es mas fácil imaginarla con el puesto... por que me cuesta concentrarme? Bueno no resta mas que decirle la verdad...

**Sakura POV Sasuke POV fin.**

-"esto... te dejo para que te arregles con tranquilidad"-

-"eh si será lo mejor cuando acabe te veré en la sala para ir a desayunar."-

-"eh? Ah si claro te espero abajo."- una vez que Sasuke cruzo la puerta, ambos suspiraron mas tranquilos, excepto por el pensamiento de que habían echo el mayor ridículo de la historia de sus vidas.

* * *

-"Que tal este, dicen que la comida es buena"- dijo el Uchiha.

-"no al que vamos es mejor y esta mas adelante."- dijo la Haruno sin detenerse.

-"y adonde exactamente?"-

-"justo ahí"- dijo la Haruno señalando un restaurante algo pequeño.

-"ahí?"-

-"si, su especialidad es el ramen pero sirven otras cosas con muy buen sabor. Además es el favorito de Naruto y como son amigos quizás a ti también te guste"- si pensaron en una mejor versión del Ichiraku ramen ACERTARON.

-"Bueno me muero de hambre así que hay que apresurarnos."-

-"vale vamos."-

No hablaron de nada hasta el final pues se sintieron muy cómodos con aquel silencio que solo era interrumpidos por la música que había en el local para hacer ambiente. Pero casi todo de lo que hablaron fue de lo deliciosa que estaba la comida y de lo bien que se lo estaban pasando. Para cuando pagaron la cuenta como ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de separarse de otro se pusieron a caminar aun al paso de las horas pero ni se dieron cuenta ni se sentían cansados.

-"Mira Sasuke ahí hay un parque, creo que se me hace familiar... ah si yo venia aquí cuando era niña."-Sasuke se detuvo a ver el parque, justo cuando Sakura iba a avanzar hacia, Sasuke se detuvo.

-"Yo también vine aquí cuando niño, pero no me gusto te parece si nos vamos, creo que ya es tarde"-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-"Sasuke no te ves bien, mira que tal si nos sentamos y descansamos un poco."-y nuevamente emprendió el camino hacia el parque a la ves que corría, justo cuando iba atravesando la calle se vislumbro un auto que iba a gran velocidad, justo a un escaso metro de Sakura, Sasuke llego y la acerco hacia si para evitar el impacto, Sakura se quedo asustada junto al pecho de Sasuke hasta que sintió como de repente se le iba mojando la cabeza y la respiración de Sasuke cambiaba, al grado de que de la boca de Sasuke se escaparon unos leves sollozos, momento en el cual se aferró mas fuerte a Sakura, temía que si la soltaba le fuera a pasar algo.

-"Sasuke-kun... tu estas llorando?"- dijo aun pegada al pecho del moreno.

-"Oka-san.. estas a salvo... esta vez si te pude salvar"-dijo entre sollos Sasuke.

Como pudo Sakura levanto la cabeza y alcanzo a ver como Sasuke la miraba con una mirada de tristeza y una sonrisa.

-"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura sabia de que se trataba esto, había sido una noticia muy sonada debido a que la señora Uchiha había sido la esposa de un magnate de los negocios, se trataba de la muerte de la madre de Sasuke al ser atropellada por un auto a toda velocidad justo como el que la iba a atropellar a ella en ese momento, ahora que lo recordaba según la noticia ella había muerto en esa misma calle, en ese mismo parque mientras... rescataba a su hijo, en ese momento se sintió muy mal y decidió abrazarlo a el con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera protegerlo de aquel horrible recuerdo.

Si tan solo no hubieran pasado por ahí, en ese momento ella no podría estar tan cerca de el en ese modo.

Pero lo único que venia a la mente de la pelirrosa eran los continuos testimonios que dieron los testigos del accidente, de aquel niño que por ir tras su pelota casi se enfrentaba a la muerte, de aquella bella mujer que había sido su madre que sin dudarlo se arrojo a las ruedas de ese auto para salvarlo, y del pequeño que estuvo al lado del ensangrentado cuerpo de su madre mientras le pedía que despertara entre gruesas lagrimas y desaforados gritos. Por consiguiente ella se unió al llanto de Sasuke mientras ambos recordaban ese incidente.

* * *

Ahora ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque, ambos habían dejado de llorar pero la habitual mirada fría de Sasuke había vuelto a su semblante. Miro a Sakura que lo veía preocupada.

-"Que cosas, no?"-dijo con algo de sarcasmo Sasuke-"apenas ayer que me conoces y... bueno pareciera que llevaras toda tu vida de conocerme por la cara de preocupación que pones."- dijo sin abandonar ese tono. Sakura mantuvo silencio, no quería decir algo que molestara o afectara en ese momento a Sasuke.-"por que... llorabas?"-le pregunto.-"acaso por miedo?"-

-"no, lloraba por que se lo de tu madre, me imagino como te has de haber sentido en..."-

-"TU NO PUEDES SIQUIERA IMAGINARTELO!"- le espeto fríamente-"No lo viviste, no era tu madre, nunca la conociste, no puedes ni imaginar lo mal que me sentí, no puedes, ni mi hermano, ni mis tíos, ni mi padre, NADIE absolutamente nadie sabia, ni se imaginaba lo mal que me sentía en ese momento o todos los días que le siguieron, y lo peor fue que mi padre se volvió a casar después de eso y la mujer con la que caso quería imitar a mi madre, quería usurpar su lugar, pero yo no se lo permití y sabes por que, por que ella era una mujer única irrepetible, inimitable, nadie nunca podría ser la mitad de buena de lo que ella lo fue!... tu no puedes saber como me siento."-

-"..."-Sakura estaba muy sorprendida solo acertó a bajar la mirada y poner un gesto triste, realmente no quería decir algo que lo hiciera reaccionar de nuevo así, así que reacciono de la única forma que se le ocurrió y lo abrazo acercándolo hacia su pecho para la sorpresa de Sasuke-"tienes razón, no me puedo imaginar en lo absoluto lo mal que los has de haber pasado, lo mas seguro es que no sepas mas de lo que yo te eh dicho de mi, casi soy una desconocida para ti, pero aun así, aunque puede que no le llegue ni a la planta del pie a tu madre, yo... yo..."-Sasuke se aferró a ella oprimiendo mas el abrazo.

-"No tienes la culpa, no debes decirme nada mas, pero, por favor... no me sueltes, como si tu vida de pendiera de ello, no... me sueltes"-

-"...no lo haré, te lo prometo"-

"_Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku_

_Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba_

_Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba subete wakatte ita ki ga shite ita no ni_

_Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta_

_Kotae no denai yoru to hitohira no nukumori to haruka kanata no akogare to_

_Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru_

_Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku_

_Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba_

_Anata ga omou koto wo sameru koto naku temoto ni tsukamitai no ni_

_"Hito" daru bokutachi wa sono kimochi wo wakachi aenai mama_

_Kotoba ga hanatsu imi wo tatoe no nai omoi wo kotaeru koto no nai kanjou wo_

_Mitsumeaeba tsutawaru koto ga dekitara ii no ni na_

_Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku_

_Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba_

_Kono omoi wa mune ni shimatte okou_

'_Nakushite shimatta...' "_

* * *

Con el sol cerca de ponerse se ve a las únicas dos personas que siguen en el parque, una chica sentada en una banca, con un chico que parece estar dormido en sus piernas, ella eventualmente le mueve el cabello del rostro lo mira entre triste y embelesada (Na: siii claro triste ya me lo estoy creyendo.) Pues aquel chico dormido tiene una cara bastante pacifica que lo hace ver adorable.

-"Nee, Sasuke-kun... hay que ir a por tu auto."- le dice suavemente.

-"un momento mas, solo un momento... quedémonos así"-contesta sin abrir los ojos.

-"deacuerdo, no le veo problema."-

**CONTINUARA...**

BUAJAJAJAJAJJA Y QUE LES AH PARECIDO UN BONITO CAPITULO CIEN PORCIENTO SASUSAKU.

CON ESTO NO PODRAN REPROCHARME NADA(como se imaginan la cancios es nakushita kotoba y la estab escuchando mientras escribia de modo que si la oyen mientras leen quizas les ayude un poco a sentir el momento)

AHORA A LOS REVIEWS:

**Yami No Goddess:**gracias por tu opinión pero no siempre me demoro (Inner: mentirosa) bueno esta bien si me demoro, y mucho felices.

**Zauberry: **ay que bueno que te guste como manejo las cosas, aunque a veces siento que meto la pata con la cronología.

**jaide112:**con este cap me parece que vas a quedar muy satisfecha pues a mi pareces estuvo muy bien, hasta casi me hace llorar.

**Sasuke-kun20: **bueno otra vez la espera valió la pena espero le eche muchas ganas.

**Sccmar: **ya lo eh pensado y puede que se de el caso, en un día los 7 caps que buena lectora y quizás en el próximo capitulo sepan el secreto.

**Be: **SIIIII SASUKE VA A SUFRIR, pero no tanto ... lo dejare como incógnita

**Nel-chan: **si Sasuke es un hentai y de antemano dudo que sea pronto.

**MATTA NE¡**


	9. La verdad tras un oscuro pasado

Tienen mucha suerte, deben considerarse afortunados de que me haya quedado sin Internet y pueda atender el fic por que si no... QUIERO JUGAR RAGNAROK¡

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y bla bla bla.

**Nota:** los capítulos pueden tardar mas debido a mi interés repentino en ragnarok

**Capitulo 9: La verdad tras un oscuro pasado.**

En el auto de Sakura los dos iban envueltos en un silencio, uno que no era ni agradable, ni desagradable, pero ni a ninguno le molestaba o agradaba ese silencio. En tan solo en un par de calles llegarían a la casa de Naruto, a por el auto de Sasuke, pero aun así ninguno rompía el silencio, hacia unos minutos atrás Sakura había prendido el radio pero eso solo había tensado el ambiente así que decidieron volver al silencio neutro.

Ninguno pensaba en algo especial ni nada por el estilo, solo recordaban el drástico cambio que había tenido este día desde su inicio hasta ese instante, al llegar a su destino Sasuke se limito a despedirse de Sakura y agradecerle el favor tras lo cual Sakura se fue, Sasuke entro en su auto pero no se iba, como si esperara algo, algo que llego tras unos instantes de espera.

-"Y bien?... como te fue"-pregunto curioso Naruto.

-"Naruto...tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio."-

-"algo... serio, no le habrás echo algo a Sakura anoche verdad?...por que si lo hicis..."-

-"No tonto no es eso, es algo que eh querido hablar con alguien, pero nunca eh tenido alguien en quien confié como para decirle, y creo que eres lo mas cercano a eso."-

-"eh?"-

-"Iré al grano... Ino, me obliga a ser su novio y tiene un chantaje muy poderoso- que no te voy a decir- que me mantiene con ella."-

-"eh?... a ver, vamos por partes Ino es tu novia, pero es un noviazgo obligado, y no puedes hacer nada por que te tiene bien chantajeado, y me lo dices a mi por que...?"-

-"por que eres o eras mi mejor amigo, por eso, te tengo algo de confianza"-

-"no me refiero a eso, que pretendes que haga... aconsejarte, apoyarte, limitarme a saberlo"-

-"con haberme escuchado me quitas un gran peso de encima, pero aun así no se ni siquiera lo que estaba esperando al decirte esto"-

-"Bueno si me dices..."-

-"eso esta fuera de discusión, no te lo voy a decir literalmente mi vida depende de no decírselo a nadie y eso te incluye."-

-"has intentado chantajearla tu?"-

-"Créeme el argumento de ella tiene mas peso que el mío"-

-"y que lo digas lo respaldan... 4 años de eficacia?"-

-"no empieces...ah! me duele la cabeza, mejor que me vaya ahora mismo."-

-"vale, pero sabes? dicen que este año... las flores de cerezo se ven mas hermosas que en otros años, quizás le compartan a tu vida algo de belleza."- dijo entrando a su casa sin esperar la respuesta o reacción de su amigo.

-"las flores de cerezo... Sakura?"-aquellas palabras llegaron con un significado diferente a Sasuke, pues le recordaron su plan inicial de obtener respuestas.

* * *

-"Dime que mas paso Sakura vamos cuenta, cuenta."-

-"Calma Hinata, ni pareces tu."-

-"Bueno estoy feliz, Kaseyo-san es un gran abogado, logro evitar que me dieran sentencia por lo que hice y lo mejor puedo seguir con Naruto como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado, pero lo importante es... a ti como te fue?"-

-"Buena pregunta, cuando lo sepa te lo diré, pero creo que este día ah tenido un alto, varios bajos y solo bajos, aunque por poco...

**Flash back**

_-"tienes razón, no me puedo imaginar en absoluto lo mal que los has de haber pasado, lo mas seguro es que no sepas mas de lo que yo te eh dicho de mi, casi soy una desconocida para ti, pero aun así, aunque puede que no le llegue ni a la planta del pie a tu madre, yo... yo..."-_

**Fin del flash back.**

-"...por poco le digo a Sasuke lo que siento por el."-

-"eh como fue eso?"-

-"es una historia algo larga, comparada con todo el día de hoy...no creo que quieras saberla, y tampoco creo querer contarla, lo bueno es que el propio Sasuke me detuvo antes de decirle lo que sentía por el, puede que le hubiera asustado un poco lo que le dijera, no crees?"-

-"mmm, puede que tengas razón... ah espera hay alguien en la otra línea"-

-"vale, espero"-

-"Hinata al habla."-

-"Hola Koi!"-

-"VUELVE A LLAMARLE ASÍ A MI HIJA Y..."-

-"PAPA¡ estas espiando mientras hablo?"-

-"... no solo tome el teléfono para hacer una llamada y..."-

-"Padre, por favor cuelga... bien, ahora en que estaba?"-

-"estabas hablando conmigo Koi"-

-"Deja eso un rato que me sonrojo"-

-"lastima que no este ahí para verlo, en fin, te hablo por algo importante que tengo que decirte, hace una o dos horas hable con Sasuke, resulta que... esta con Ino por que ella lo tiene chantajeado, entiendes lo que esto significa, es la perfecta oportunidad para Sakura¡ ahora que ya sabemos esto solo debemos buscar el modo de librarlo y ya esta!-"

-"es una noticia fantástica¡ se lo diré ahora mismo a Sakura la tengo en la otra línea"-

-"Eh? No espera Hinata!"-

-"que? Pero, por que?"-

-"No estamos seguros de si podremos librar a Sasuke de Ino, en caso de no poder lograrlo no estaríamos mas que dándole falsas esperanzas a Sakura."-

-"es cierto... pero que podría ser tan grande como para obligar durante tanto tiempo a Sasuke a estar con Ino?"-

-"Yo no lo se, pero... se quien me lo podría decir, esto... Hinata podrías ir tu sola mañana a la escuela?"-

-"Bueno no lo se... creo que si, por?"-

-"HI-MI-TSU"-('secreto', para quien no sepa)

-"bueno entonces mejor será que vuelva con Sakura ya ah de estar harta de esperarme. Buenas noches Koi"-

-"Sueña conmigo...Buenas noches"-

-"je... Sakura? Sigues ahí?"-

-"Dios mío Hinata pensé que nunca me contestarías y bien con quien hablabas?"-

-"Con Naruto"-

-"Y que te dijo?"-

-"me pregunto por como me fue con mi padre y me dio las buenas noches"-

-"Bueno hablando de eso creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir también. Buenas noches"-

-"Buenas noches"-

* * *

En la residencia Uchiha se puede ver como siempre a Itachi preparándose para llegar tarde a trabajar nuevamente, pero el no llega tarde, los demás llegan temprano, a fin de cuentas un abogado tiene mas fuerza que su cliente, sobre todo siendo el mejor de toda la ciudad, pero lo que Itachi no sabia es que esa mañana llegaría mucho mas tarde a su trabajo, mucho mas...

-"Mierda! voy tarde otra vez"-dijo mientras se disponía a salir justo cuando...-"Naruto, cuanto tiempo!..., esto... voy algo tarde si no te importa..."-

-"Tengo que hablar... ahora mismo, contigo...sobre Sasuke"-

-"Bueno, pero tengo algo de prisa... hizo algo malo? Se esta comportando extraño... que es? tengo MUCHA prisa"-

-"Sabias que Sasuke es chantajeado por Ino para obligarlo a ser su novio?"-ante estas palabras a Itachi no le queda mas que detenerse, pues no se esperaba que alguien mas aparte de el supiera de eso pero por la mirada de Naruto, era mas que evidente que esperaba unas respuestas... aun mas esperaba unas respuestas por parte de el, por lo que se resigno y fue a la sala de estar, donde tomo asiento al igual que Naruto.

-"de verdad quieres saber lo que obliga a mi hermano a ser el novio de Ino?"- pregunto un poco desafiante Itachi para infundile miedo a Naruto, claro sin muchos resultados. Al ver que el solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza el continuo.-"Bueno si eh de serte franco no estoy seguro de cual es el secreto, podría ser cualquier cosa."

-"El dijo que era un chantaje muy poderoso, y que el no podía encontrar algo peor en Ino que el chantaje que le hacían a el."-

-"mmm... bueno eso me facilita bastante las cosas... MOMENTO a que te refieres con 'El dijo'?"-

-"Pues a que Sasuke me dijo... a que mas?"-

-"(a el si le dijo y a mi ni me lo menciono...muy bien veo una venganza en el futuro de Sasuke)cierto je je je... bueno si el te lo dijo significa que eres de confianza... entonces, la única cosa que se me ocurre que podría ser es... bueno en vez de decirte mejor te pondré al tanto de la situación, como ya sabrás nuestra madre murió cuando solo tenían ustedes cinco años..."- el rubio asintió, lo que le dio a Itachi la pauta para continuar.-"bueno sabes cuales fueron las circunstancias?-a esta pregunta a Naruto no le quedo mas que negar con un gesto-"ya veo, no te contó... como tu sabrás Sasuke era un niño muy mimado, le compraban todo tipo de juguetes estaba en la mejor escuela, se le cumplían todos sus caprichos... no, mas bien casi todos, desde muy pequeño Sasuke no salía de la casa mas que para ir a la escuela o ir de visita con nuestros parientes y por supuesto algunas vacaciones, pero no podía salir mas que para eso, si quería jugar contigo o con otros niños el tenia que invitarlos a la casa o de otro modo no podía, por eso siempre quiso salir o ir al parque como los niños normales, un día nuestro padre fue a un viaje de negocios, y en ese momento nuestra madre decidió llevarlo al parque con la condición de que no lo volviera a pedir nunca mas en presencia de nuestro padre, Sasuke acepto de inmediato la condición y ambos fueron al parque, mientras el jugaba con unos niños ella lo cuidaba, pero... en un momento a uno de los niños, s-se le fue el balón, por lo que Sasuke desacostumbrado a jugar en la calle fue tras el balón sin cuidado y...y estuvo a punto de ser atropellado, de no ser por que nuestra madre lo empujo antes de que eso ocurriera, pero... a cambio, ella... dio su vida..."-

Llegado este punto Itachi tuvo que hacer una pausa, pues aquellos recuerdos le resultaban a el casi tan tristes como a Sasuke, necesitaba calmarse para poder seguir, pues a eso se enseñaron ambos a no mostrar por completo sus verdaderas emociones, y eso es lo que harían, por mucho que doliera. Naruto no dijo ni hizo nada, que podría hacer el, nada, después de todo el se sentía muy similar a Sasuke en ese momento, también se podía decir que el cargaba con la culpa de la muerte de su madre.

-"... b-bueno después de ese incidente, nuestro padre comenzó a desarrollar un sentimiento de odio hacia Sasuke, por lo que cuando se volvió a casar 2 meses después no considero la opinión de Sasuke, por consecuencia Sasuke odio a nuestra madrastra, pero yo se que ella era un buena persona, ella quería llenar un poco el enorme vacío que la muerte de nuestra madre dejo en Sasuke pero el no se lo permitió, yo la deje llenar el vacío dentro de mi con la esperanza de que eso le brindara confianza a Sasuke, pero no funciono, el me considero un traidor, cómico, no crees, al final Sasuke dejo de confiar en todos nosotros, y el vacío dentro de el continuo creciendo, junto con un espacio que lo distanciaba mas y mas de nuestra familia, cinco años después nuestra madrastra fue secuestrada y asesinada, al único que no le importo fue a Sasuke, pues el espero ese día durante mucho tiempo..."-

-" si no mal recuerdo, fue en ese momento cuando decidieron irse del país, no es cierto?"-

-"si, a todos nos traía muy malos recuerdos, pero las cosas no cambiaron cuando nos mudamos, pues el odio de nuestro padre hacia Sasuke aumento aun mas tras la muerte de nuestra madrastra y el echo de que Sasuke mas bien se haya puesto contento por eso, vivimos llenos de tensión durante dos largos años, posiblemente los mas largos de mi vida, pero un día mi padre llevo su odio hasta el grado de golpear a Sasuke, eso fue una semana antes de su muerte, por algún tiempo no hice nada, pero un día, golpeo tan fuerte a Sasuke que decidí enfrentarlo ya que el no lo hacia, aun no entiendo que fue lo que paso, ese día estuvo apunto de mandar a Sasuke al hospital por la brutalidad de sus golpes, de modo que yo defendí a Sasuke de mi padre, al principio fueron solo palabras, no recuerdo que dijo el o que dije yo que nos llevo a pelearnos , en un momento de nuestra pelea Sasuke se quedo inconsciente y al siguiente momento le di un golpe a nuestro padre que lo hizo golpearse la cabeza con una mesa de vidrio que había ahí, me imagino que, el golpe fue tan fuerte que logro romper la mesa y con eso arrebatar la vida de nuestro padre, se podría decir que esa muerte fue mi culpa, por suerte nadie vio lo que paso, y pudimos disfrazar el echo como que unos ladrones hicieron eso, escondimos las cosas mas valiosas que había en la habitación donde nadie las viera nunca y para evitar problemas legales decidimos quedarnos en ese país tres años, hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad aquí, para volver sin problemas y conservar todo, esos fueron los tres años mas cortos de mi vida, pues supongo que la muerte de mi padre nos quito un peso de encima, aunque aun me siento algo culpable. Supongo que la herida emocional que se creo en Sasuke fue tan fuerte que consiguió traumarlo, de vez en cuando me pregunta donde están nuestros padres, a mi no me queda mas que responderle pues a mi también me duele decirle que están muertos, a pesar de que el ya lo sabe. No tengo ni idea de cómo se pudo haber enterado Ino, pero aun así significa que Sasuke no podrá deshacerse de ella nunca, también estamos esperando que el cumpla la mayoría de edad para estar tranquilos por si algo llega a pasarme."-Naruto estaba bastante impresionado, las palabras de Itachi lo dejaron reflexionando un buen tiempo, pues recordaba bien la diferencia entre el Sasuke que conoció cuando niños y el Sasuke que vio cuando volvieron al país, la mayor diferencia sin duda alguna era el cambio en sus ojos, si bien actuaba y hablaba como el Sasuke que conoció primero, sus ojos dejaban claro que el cambio de Sasuke era muy grande

-"esa historia explica muy bien por que Sasuke no ah podido librarse de Ino en estos cuatro años, pero podrá sacársela de encima en la universidad no?"-

-"puede que si o puede que no, en fin, creo que tengo que irme a trabajar..."-

-"cierto y yo tengo que ir a la escuela, no creo que piensen que una revisión medica toma tanto tiempo."-

-"Naruto... procura guardar este secreto con tu vida si es necesario, por el bien de Sasuke, el ya sufrió mucho."-

-"Si lo guardare, mi boca es una tumba."-

-"gracias"-

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno eh ahí su respuesta a cual es el secreto de Sasuke, me pareció que me ah quedado muy dramático, al principio Sasuke no era golpeado por su padre, pero entonces mis manos escribieron y yo las deje seguir y no me arrepiento al final me ah quedado algo mucho mejor de lo que planeé al principio hasta casi me hace llorar y eso que NADA me ha hecho eso mas que la película de la princesita T-T esa hasta me arrebato un par de lagrimas, aunque tuve que hacerle unos cambios al primer capitulo y releer toda la historia para que la cronología concordara, por que si no... la hubiera regado hasta el punto de la inundación... pasando a otras cosas... QUE LES PASA? SOLO DEJARME TRES REVIEWS, ESO QUE A MI ME ENCANTO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR COMO ES QUE ME HACEN ESO, SI NO VUELVO A TENER UNA CANTIDAD ACEPTABLE DE REVIEWS DE NUEVO, NO HAY MAS FIC Y SE QUEDARAN CON ESTO¡ hay que bien se siente desahogarse, así que REVIEWS ONEGAI¡

por cierto con la falta de internet no pude ver los reviews asi que los contesto en el proximo capitulo.

**MATA NEE!**


	10. Guardar un secreto, ahora e

Este capitulo también esta siendo escrito aprovechando mi falta de Internet ya llevo 5 días así no lo puedo tolerar voy a enloquecer... bueno mas de lo que ya estoy... o si no... PODRIA VOLVERME CUERDA? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... bueno ya se me paso la falta de Internet a partir del final de la platica de Sasuke con su prima en fin sigan leyendo y dejen reviews. y también a partir de ahí taran otra vez no hay Internet buuuaaaaaaaa.. que cosas no otra vez ya tengo hasta cuando me voy a decidir XD

**Disclaimer: **Naruto bla bla bla pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. ToT

**Nota:** me falta la inspiración pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer así que no se molesten si no les gusta este capitulo.

**Capitulo 10: Guardar un secreto, ahora es cosa de dos.**

Entre los pasillos de la escuela aun se veían algunos alumnos llegando a sus aulas, la mayoría tendrían clase con Kakashi u Óbito pues ambos profesores siempre llegaban tarde a sus respectivas clases, aunque no parecía importarles la gran cosa, ni a ellos ni a sus alumnos, por fortuna eso le permitía a Naruto el solo haber tenido un par de faltas y mientras tanto Hinata y Sakura lo esperaban en los pasillos.

-"Naruto... ya ah faltado a las dos primeras horas, crees que este bien?"-

-"calma Hinata, ya llegara además les toca la clase del profesor Obito y ya sabes que a Naruto le gusta esa clase."-

-"bueno al menos a ti no te toca con Ino esta clase, pero a mi me toca con mi primo y creo que sigue molesto con Naruto por lo de la pelea del viernes..."-

-"bueno eso si es un problema..."-

-"Por suerte aquí esta tu compañero de brillante armadura para salvarte del temible ogro"-

-"Donde demonios estabas tenias a Hinata muy preocupada!"-

-"tenia algo importante que hacer, el caso es que ya llegue o no?"-

-"si es cierto Sakura-chan"-

-"bueno ya que estas de acuerdo lo dejare en paz pero que no vuelva a ocurrir"-

-"vale, vale... en fin nos toca clase con el profesor Obito"-

-"si y a mi con la profesora Anko"-

-"nos vemos en el almuerzo"-

-"no estas llegando un poco tarde Sakura?"-

-"No, hoy nos toca usar el laboratorio así que es normal que llegue uno o dos minutos tarde, nos vemos."-

* * *

-"bueno harán el experimento por binas, así que elijan un compañero y empiecen el experimento"- dio la orden la maestra Anko, por lo que todos empezaron con la indicación que les fue dada.

-"Sakura, tu eres buena para esto?"-

-"si un poco"-

-"mas razón para hacer equipo contigo"-dijo Sasuke sentándose al lado de Sakura.

-"bueno... parece que si no mezclamos bien esto puede haber accidentes, así que habrá que poner mas atención que de costumbre."-

-"cierto empecemos pues"-

-"Recuerden poner mucha atención a las medidas pues eso también causa accidentes."- Dijo gritando la maestra para que el bullicio que se hacia no evitara que la escucharan.

-"maldita remodelación, el laboratorio de los de primer y segundo ingreso se siente un poco mas pequeño que el nuestro."-

-"es por que los materiales son un poco mas seguros pero no hay mucho problema o mucha diferencia."-

-"Sakura, siento haber actuado así ayer, es solo que..."-

-"eh?... no te preocupes yo soy la que debería disculparse, quizás te dije algo que no debería, como que entendía como te sentías o... "-

-"también te interrumpí en un momento, que me ibas a decir?"-

-"Esto... a que momento te refieres?"-

-"bueno es que me pareció que me ibas a decir algo importante pero... aun así te interrumpí, sabes?... me gustaron las palabras que dijiste, o que no te hayas molestado por que te grite."-

-"bueno... se hubiera visto muy mal que me enojara en ese momento, no crees?"-

-"pero aun así creo que no han sido solo tus palabras o tu manera de reaccionar lo que me ah gustado..."-

-"Se nos acabo la disolución, ve a pedir un poco Tenten"-

-"por que no vas tu, además aun queda un poco "-

-"esto es demasiado poco, además tu saldrías de manera mas sencilla"-

-"menudo flojonaso estas echo lee, iré a pedirle a Sasuke"-dijo con el frasco para que le dieran un poco mas de la disolución, pero de paso obtuvo algo que no buscaba.

-"...creo que mas me has gustado tu"-

-"(QUEEEEEEEEEEE! escuche bien¡)"- Mientras Tenten estaba pensando no se dio cuenta de que su reacción había terminado por derramar lo que quedaba de la disolución en dos de las mesas cercanas provocando...

-" Va a explotar"-Grito Kiba, lo que hizo que todos los alumnos salieran del laboratorio.

* * *

-"Enserio? así fue como paso..."-

-"escucharon lo del laboratorio?"-

-"Oyeron la ultima..."-

-"vaya que ah corrido rápido la noticia de lo del laboratorio"-Dijo Sakura a sus amigos en el almuerzo.

-"pues claro que ah corrido rápido, mira que dejar inutilizable el laboratorio..."-

-"no ha quedado inutilizable Naruto... quien te dijo eso?"-

-"se lo eh escuchado a Neji, claro yo no le pregunte directamente, pero pase enfrente de el cuando lo estaba contando."-

-"Pero entonces como fue el accidente?"-

-"No lo se, estaba hablando con Sasuke y de repente Escuche a Kiba gritar que algo iba a explotar por lo que todos nos salimos... bueno todos menos Chouji y Shino."-

-"A ellos que les paso?"-

-"Chouji reacciono muy lento cuando escucho lo que dijo Kiba y Shino estaba tan metido en el experimento que no presto atención."-

-"vaya... es una lastima que no nos hayan dejado acercarnos, me hubiera gustado verlo."-dijo un decepcionado Naruto.

-"yo lo vi y no me gusto..."-

-"Acabo de darme cuenta..."-soltó Hinata.

-"de que?"-

-"Estabas hablando con Sasuke... de que hablaban?"-

-"...El... yo lo estaba ayudando con el experimento, hablábamos de eso del experimento."-

-"Sakura.. no seas mala anda dinos de que hablaban"-

-"bueno.. hablamos del fin de semana."-

-"Solo de eso... no me lo trago."-

-"pues pobre de ti por que esa es toda la verdad."-mintió Sakura.

-"en fin, y como te fue en lo que quiera que hayas echo esta mañana Koi?"-

-"Bien, fui a una revisión medica."-

-"Ahora una de vaqueros, Naruto."-

-" 'pues pobre de ti por que esa es toda la verdad'."-

-"no cites lo que digo."-

-"Sasuke... por que hiciste equipo con Sakura?"-

-"Se le da bien la materia y me aproveche de eso, algún problema?"-

-"Si te acercas mucho a otras chicas los demás pensaran que me quieres dejar... y eso no lo puedo permitir."-

-"Hay mas formas de tener popularidad, no solo a costa MIA."-

-"Baja la voz y escucha, esto ya no solo se trata de popularidad, ahora se trata de honor, entiendes, así que limítate a seguir con el juego del principio y nadie saldrá herido."-

-"...entiendo."-

-"bien dicho Sasuke, bueno ya casi se acaba el almuerzo así que me voy, te veo en la próxima clase."-

* * *

En la salida todos platican o juegan entre ellos, pero los que no les importa eso se van, y comúnmente Sasuke e Ino están entre esos, pero Sasuke no necesito irse esta vez, Ino tenia que ir a otro lugar, por lo que Sasuke -bajo las ordenes de Ino- se quedo a 'socializar' un poco más en su circulo, quedándose al final platicando con Neji, algo no muy irrelevante, a no ser por que las circunstancias dan paso a buenas confesiones... muy buenas.

-" Me dijeron que en el laboratorio hiciste equipo con Haruno."-

-"Que todo el mundo va a hacer un escándalo por eso?"-

-"No te preocupes, yo entiendo... Haruno no esta de mal ver."-

-"De que hablas?"-

-"Vamos Sasuke yo también soy hombre, de ves en cuando me gusta ver en el acuario"-

-"No me compares contigo."-

-La excusa de 'porque se le da bien la materia' esta algo pasada de moda, podrías intentar algo mas creíble."-

-"Como que?"-

-"no se... intenta con 'por que tiene un cu..."-

-"Neji!"-

-"...erpo de tentación.', que creías que iba a decir?"-

-"eres bastante desagradable... y Tenten?"-

-"Es mi novia, pero no estoy casado con ella, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera aun."-

-"Sabes? No eres desagradable, eres un bastardo."-

-"igual que tu"-

-"acabo de recordar por que nunca antes había platicado contigo."-

-"apuesto... te crees muy superior a mi"-

-"no, las personas como tu me dan asco... fingen ser algo inalcanzable para los demás, pero no son mas que escoria, son algo peor que basura, lamentablemente... esa descripción me incluye a mi."-

-" 'el león cree que todos son de su condición' "-

-"piensa lo que quieras, me largo."-

-" A que se refería Ino con 'el juego'?"-

-"No es algo que te importe, limítate a seguir siendo arrogante con los demás, eso te ah funcionado muy bien siempre."-

* * *

-"aah, ya debería irme, pero no quiero ir a mi casa."- se decía Sakura en su auto

-"Sigues aquí?"-

-"eh, ah hola Sasuke...nunca me voy temprano, y tu?"-

-"larga historia, no necesitas saberla"-

-"vale, te creo."-

-"vas a hacer algo?"-

-"no, tengo toda la tarde libre"-

-"te veo en el parque en 20 minutos."-

-"eh?"-

-"(se esta fijando en mi! SHANNARO!)"-

-"V-vale, te veo ahí."-

* * *

Sasuke llego rápidamente al parque para meditar lo que le diría a Sakura, cual seria el mejor modo de abordar una conversación del tipo, 'necesito respuestas y quiero que tu me las des', solo por eso la cito hasta dentro de 20 minutos, tenia 15 para pensar.. poco tiempo en realidad, de repente le llego una idea, no era la mejor idea de todas pero podía funcionarle... tomo su celular y marco un numero, llamo dos veces antes de que colgara, y para su mala suerte sonó marcando el teléfono al que había llamado, se resigno y contesto.

-"bueno?"-

-"Me colgaste antes de que contestara, ahora empieza a hablar."-

-"tengo que, si me arrepentí por algo fue, no?"-

-"Venga Sasuke soy tu prima y puedes confiar en mi, además, si no puedo ir a la policía y..."-

-"vale, vale, vale ya entendí la idea... dime como puedo preguntarle a alguien la relación que tenia con cierta persona?"-

-"... se mas explicito, cual es la situación."-

-"Bueno hay una chica..."-

-"Una chica, tiraste a la rubia desabrida? FELICIDADES¡.."-

-"NO ES ESO¡"-

-"Oh...Vale, prosigue."-

-"esta chica conocía a Ino, y tal vez ella me pueda decir cual es su motivo para tenerme obligado a ser su novio, pero tengo que preguntarle sin que sepa que Ino me obliga."-

-"dile la verdad."-

-"QUE?"-

-"Y me refiero a toda la verdad, lo de tu madre, la 'innombrable', tu padre, el plan que trazaste con Itachi y el echo de que Ino te descubrió, para cuando termines de contarle..."-

-"...para cuando termine de contarle ya estaré en la cárcel junto a mi hermano por encubrimiento."-

-"y por que le vas a preguntar algo así, si no confías en ella?"-

-"no entiendo."-

-"hombres"-murmuro la chica-"si no confías en ella como le vas a preguntar si quiera lo de Ino, es algo ilógico!"-

-"..."-Sasuke se quedo mudo su prima realmente tenia razón iba a hacer algo muy tonto...iba-"tienes razón, lo mejor será que le diga sin rodeos. Gracias."-

-"Tranquilo igual me cobrare el favor a partir del miércoles... nos vemos."-

-"que? No!... eso también lo quería discutir...lo."- muy tarde su prima ya había colgado. Pero como siempre ella tenia razón así que le contaría TODO a Sakura, a pesar de los grandes riesgos que esto representaba. Pasaron los pocos minutos que quedaban antes de la llegada de Sakura y finalmente esta llego, busco con la mirada y finalmente tras ver a Sasuke se dirigió hacia el.

-"Me tarde?"- pregunto inocentemente.

-"No, quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí sígueme"-

-"eh?...va-vale"-dijo la chica algo confundida pero igual le siguió.

Sasuke llevo a Sakura hasta su casa (la de el y en auto por supuesto) Cosa que como es lógico puso muy nerviosa a la pelirosa.

-"mi hermano llegara en unas tres horas, así que tenemos poco tiempo"-

-"(QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Sakura INSPIRA...RESPIRA NO ES LO QUE PARECE NO ES LO QUE PARECE NO ES LO QUE PARECE) E-esto... poco tiempo...para que?"-dijo queriendo sonar lo mas calmada posible. Al notar el nerviosismo de Sakura, Sasuke opto por calmar un poco la tensión del mejor modo que se le ocurrió... uno no muy bueno dada la situación.

-"eh, vamos una chica como tu ya debería saberlo, tranquila... no muerdo"-dijo acercándosele a Sakura con una sonrisa bastante seductora orillándola contra una pared, y llevando a Sakura por todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes, hasta casi el punto del desmayo.-"Fue... UNA BROMA¡"-

-"Tu... SERAS MALDITO¡"-grito al tiempo que se ponía a perseguirle por toda la sala de estar. Tras unos 5 minutos en los que ambos se sentaron ya exhaustos Sasuke se decidió a hablar con seriedad con un poco de la tensión cortada.

-"Lo siento,(en realidad no lo siento ni un poco... es mas me habría gustado llevar esa 'broma' hasta el final) es que te veías algo tensa, supongo que se me esta pegando un poco la forma de ser de mi hermano, el también tiene métodos muy extraños para calmar las situaciones."-trato de excusarse.

-"No me ah hecho una pizca de gracia."dijo Sakura aun tratando de agarrar aire.

-"pero lo que te tengo que decir es algo verdaderamente serio, y por eso que estuvieras tan tensa no me hubiera dejado en paz mientras te contaba esto..."-

-"menuda forma de cortar los nervios"-termino de tomar aire-"si así lo pasas siempre con tu hermano te compadezco"-

-"sobre lo que te quería contar... empezare, esta bien?"-

-"eh, vale empieza."-dijo recuperando la compostura.

-"veras, yo estoy con Ino... pero no por que yo así lo quiera, mas bien ella me esta obligando..."-

-"eh, y eso por que?"-dijo mostrándose preocupada.

-"te contare la historia desde el principio."-

**Flash back.**

-_"mama, esta vez si puedo ir al parque, mis amigos se van a reunir ahí a jugar"-_

_-"tu padre nos ah dejado dicho que si quieres jugar con tus amigos tienes que invitarlos a la casa."-_

_-"pero... los niños normales pueden salir con sus amigos."-_

_-"Tonto hermano pequeño, somos ricos, no somos normales, ir al parque es para chusma"-_

_-"No me digas tonto Itachi!"-_

_-"Itachi el dinero no nos hace mejores, lo recuerdas?"-dijo su madre con mucho cariño._

_-"hai oka-san."-_

_Esto en la casa Uchiha era algo muy normal, pero a pesar de las negativas, Sasuke era un niño muy terco, por lo que nunca se daba por vencido, sabia que lo hacían por su seguridad, no obstante el quería ir con sus amigos al parque como los niños_ _normales, aunque su insistencia notoriamente iba decreciendo, ates a cada momento pedía ir al parque, ahora solo lo pedía máximo una vez por semana, y con cada negativa su sonrisa se decrecía mucho._

_

* * *

_

_-"Sasuke... tu padre esta en un viaje de negocios, puedo hacer un trato contigo?"-dijo con calma y en voz baja su madre._

_-"supongo"-_

_-"te llevare al parque, pero a cambio no quiero que vuelvas a pedirlo, y menos en presencia de tu padre, entendido?"-_

_-"VALE"-Grito lleno de emoción el pequeño niño, no se esperaba lo que se sobrevendría por causa de ese insignificante deseo._

_

* * *

_

_-"me encuentro en la zona del siniestro donde una mujer fue arrollada por un carro que iba por encima del limite de velocidad, según informes la mujer que fue atropellada es la esposa del empresario..."-_

_-"Según parece esto ah sido un acto para salvar al pequeño niño que se encuentra atrás mía..."-_

_-"Lo que fue una simple salida al parque se convirtió en un horrible accidente"- todas estas voces de reporteros sonaban junto con sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia, los murmullos de la gente y uno que otro grito de impresión, pero en ese momento para Sasuke nada de todo eso sonaba, en su cabeza lo único que había eran los últimos minutos, las lagrimas salían de sus inocentes ojos sin cesar y gritaba, gritaba con fuerza, como si quisiera callar todas las voces que el no escuchaba, gritaba por su madre, como si entre mas fuerte gritara mas posibilidades tuviera su madre de revivir, pero por mas que lloraba por mas que le pidiera que despertara, por mas que se aferrara a ella todo era inútil, su madre no se movía, no respiraba y lo peor no paraba de sangrar, su bello rostro ahora se veía desfigurado a causa de los fragmentos de cristal que se habían incrustado en el, dejando salir mas de aquel liquido rojo._

_

* * *

_

_-"Itachi quiero que sepas que me voy a volver a casar"-_

_-"QUE!"-_

_-"me volveré a casar, dime que te parece la idea?"-_

_-"bueno, por mi no hay problema pero... para Sasuke puede que sea algo pronto afrontarlo, no hace ni dos meses que ocurrió lo de mi madre..."-_

_-"Como si eso me importara, ella será mi esposa y tu madre, pero no de Sasuke"-_

_-"que? Pero papa..."-_

_-"nada de 'peros', esa es mi decisión final"- Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera tras la puerta un pequeño niño escuchaba dicha conversación con una tremenda cara de ira._

_-"(sustituir a mama... ese maldito viejo pretende hacer eso, tan pronto... porque?... NO, no lo acepto, no se lo perdonare, NUNCA¡)"-gritaba para si el pequeño mientras corría rumbo a su cuarto, ahí donde se había resignado a pasar gran parte del tiempo abrazo una fotografía de su madre, aunque esa foto estuviera ahí para recordarle el daño que había echo, no le importaba, pues al menos ese era un modo de recordarla-"Nadie nunca usurpara tu lugar, te lo prometo."-mientras irremediablemente las lagrimas seguían surgiendo era algo inevitable a ojos ajenos el no lloraba pero en la soledad no era mas que un pequeño niño...así pues las semanas pasaron y llego el día de la boda, Sasuke decidió no asistir y su padre recibió muy bien esta decisión, así pues una semana mas tarde la madrastra de Sasuke e Itachi ya se encontraba viviendo con ellos, durante el primer año Sasuke nunca comió con ellos, lo único que el hacia era llegar pedir que le subieran algo de comida y quedarse en su cuarto todo el día, el día de su cumpleaños solo lo recordaron 3 personas, Naruto, Itachi y sorpresivamente su madrastra(no, las fans de Sasuke no cuentan). Sasuke decidió comer con todos a partir de ese día pero no hablaba a decir verdad era lo mismo que el estuviera ahí o no los días festivos solo eran mas dolorosos que los demás y aunque tenia que aceptarlo aquella mujer hacia hasta lo imposible por ganárselo, nada haría que el rompiera la promesa hecha a su madre, de modo que cuando se veía obligado a responderle se refería a ella como señora y no como mama, ni siquiera como madrastra, para el eso era caer mas bajo, el único aleado que el creía tener en esa casa, Itachi, se dejo vencer por esa mujer por lo que perdió la confianza en todos, a pesar de las palabras de su hermano._

_-"Sasuke contrario a lo que pienses ella no es una mala mujer, y a pesar de lo que me dijo papá ella quiere ser tu madre, yo la voy a dejar que llene el vacío en mi... tu has sufrido mas que yo por la muerte de mama, pero ya hace todo un año de eso... no seria mejor que lo dejáramos atrás y dejemos entrar a alguien mas?"-_

_-"No, Nadie va a reemplazar a mama yo se lo prometí a ella que nunca nadie la remplazaría si tu vas a olvidarla esta bien, pero no cuentes conmigo, si vas a ser el hijo de esa mujer... dejas de ser mi hermano!"-_

_-"Sasuke..."-_

_y así al paso de cinco años Sasuke era parte de esa 'familia' únicamente a causa de su nombre, era el único vinculo verdadero que tenia con ellos, y para calmar un poco el dolor de aquel chico, la persona que lo ocasiono seria secuestrada, y mas tarde asesinada, consolando así al chico._

_

* * *

_

_El dolor de los tristes recuerdos de lo que una vez llamaron hogar, aquello que les orillo a estos tres hombre a dejar ese lugar, se mudaron a estados unidos con la esperanza de dejar todo atrás, la perdida sonrisa de Sasuke ahora últimamente se vislumbraba con un dejo de satisfacción, cosa que poco a poco hacia que la semilla de odio en su padre creciera un poco mas cada día... hasta volverse en una gran selva, oscura y temible, al paso de dos años en eso se convirtió el odio, pero un odio tan grande e intenso no se podía guardar._

_-"Itachi, quiero que llames a Sasuke, quiero hablar con el."- La inocencia que quedaba en Itachi era la suficiente, como para creer que se reconciliarían, o mas bien aquello era estupidez._

_-"me mandaste llamar padre?"-_

_-"dime Sasuke por que razón últimamente cuando Itachi o yo hablamos de mi esposa tu muestras una sonrisa de satisfacción?"-_

_-"Que tan sincero quieres que sea?"-_

_-"Lo mas sincero posible."-_

_-"Por que me siento feliz de que esa mujer se haya muerto, no la toleraba se quería quedar con un puesto que no era de ella, la muerte era lo mejor que le... no, mas bien que me pudo haber pasado."-_

_-"Serás maldito, como dices eso de ella, no eres mas que un error, un error con el que cargo aun por mi vista ante la sociedad, no me eh desecho de ti solo por eso, de haber sabido que de mi matrimonio con tu madre saldría alguien como tu no me hubiera casado nunca con ella."-_

_-"Aunque no hubiera nacido eso hubiera sido mucho mejor para ella!"-Itachi escuchaba cada palabra tas la puerta, de haber sabido que esa disputa se llevaría a cabo no hubiera llamado a Sasuke, pero ya era tarde, solo le quedaba intervenir ahora para evitar que pasara algo peor._

_Y así pudo retrasar un evento inevitable por tan solo un día. Al irse a la escuela paso lo que se temía pasara la noche anterior, al volver Sasuke de su escuela tuvo lugar una platica como la de esa noche, la única diferencia fue que paso lo que Itachi tanto se temía que pasara, lo que inicio como una platica rápidamente se convirtió en una discusión y se desencadeno en fuertes golpes que Sasuke no se atrevió a rechazar, que le dejaron un par de hematomas en el cuerpo._

_-"Sasuke... quien te ah hecho esto?"-pregunto temiendo la respuesta._

_-"yo, no hablo con traidores."-_

_-"Sasuke, por dios! Debes confiar en alguien al menos una vez en tu vida si no podrías morir!"-_

_-"Eso estaría bien... así podría estar con mama."-_

_-"no vale la pena morir por alguien que dio su vida para que vivieras, mama no dio su vida para que sufrieras, ella la dio para que vivieras con felicidad, no con rencor o tristeza, por que rayos estas arruinando el sacrificio que ella hizo por ti?"-_

_-"Fue mi padre."-_

_-"Papa hizo esto, por que razón lo permitiste, sabes artes marciales, pudiste haber esquivado sus golpes"-_

_-"algo en su mirada me paralizo, quizás era su odio."-_

_Así las horas se transformaron en días. Siete días de sufrimiento en los que Itachi solo podía escuchar sin hacer nada por su hermano, solo podía darle palabras de apoyo que le devolvieran las pocas ganas de vivir que le quedaban, eso era todo lo que el podía hacer... hasta esa noche._

_-"ahhh."-uno tras otro los gritos de Sasuke que poco a poco se volvían mas débiles, quizás cada grito era un pedazo de la vida de Sasuke, la vida que grito a grito se le estaba escapando._

_-"Por que no gritas tan fuerte como cuando murió tu madre? Acaso no puedes ni sufrir por tu propia vida?"-Aquellas palabras, la gota que colmo el vaso de la ira de Itachi, al caer es agota formo varias ondas que serian los sentimientos de Itachi hasta ese momento, Ira, Impotencia, Tristeza, Cariño y por ultimo, el mas fuerte de todos... el Odio, odio por aquel padre al que le permitió hacer sufrir por tanto tiempo a su hermano, Odio que haría desaparecer en ese momento, el entraría a esa habitación y solo uno de ellos dos saldría vivo de ella, aunque el no lo supiera aun._

_-"YA FUE SUFICIENTE PADRE"-Fue el grito desesperado de Itachi, aquel que clamaba justicia... y la obtendría sin importar el costo._

_-"Itachi, vete a dormir esto es solo entre yo y Sasuke."-_

_-"Pero estas enfermo acaso? Sasuke apenas se puede mover, esto... es sangre"-dijo viendo un pequeño camino rojo que había de su padre hasta su hermano-"Pero como es posible que le hagas esto, el es tu hijo."-_

_-"Lo desconocí como tal desde la muerte de tu madre."-_

_-"que has dicho? Es una broma?... si lo es, es de pésimo gusto, como eres capaz de decirle eso a un niño como el, alguien por quien fue capaz de dar su vida mama."-_

_-"el esta aquí y soy su padre así que yo decido que será de el..."-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un golpe, que fue respondido por otro y otro, terminando en una pelea temible, una pelea por la supervivencia._

_-"Itachi...Padre...no peleen"-fueron los débiles murmullos que la boca de Sasuke pudo emitir antes de perder el conocimiento, un momento antes de que Itachi asestara el golpe final, un golpe que estrello a su padre contra una mesa de cristal, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos, que se encajaron en el cuerpo de ese hombre que tanto les hizo sufrir... dándole la muerte._

_El silencio tomo la forma de ofensas, las ofensas una a una se transformaron en golpes y los golpes en lagrimas mismas que durarían por tres años y que increíblemente eran lagrimas de alivio, pues ya no tendrían que sufrir por mas tiempo, podían seguir sus vidas sin que alguien decidiera por ellos, se trazo un plan y se siguió, nunca hablarían de ese u otros de los viejos días a nadie, si es que querían estar seguros y preservar esa paz que a pesar de todo eran capaces de sentir._

_

* * *

_

_-"bien ahora que Sasuke ah vuelto voy a dejarle algo muy especial, después de todo hoy es san Valentín."-decía una rubia mientras intentaba abrir el casillero de Sasuke, del cual salieron algunas cartas, cosa que la rubia tiro a la basura, por eso de la competencia. Pero al quedar despejado el casillero dejo a la vista un pequeño pero grueso libro, al abrirlo Ino noto de inmediato que se trataba de un diario, abrió las paginas mas recientes.-"me pregunto si Sasuke escribirá de mi en su diario ñoñ.. o.o.. que.. es esto."- en las ultimas paginas estaba la fecha de hace tres años, ni mas ni menos que la misma fecha en la que el padre de Sasuke fue muerto, a manos de Itachi, y la promesa de no contárselo a nadie fue hecha. Promesa que de manera nada intencional fue rota, y que le dio pie a otra pesadilla, una que llevaría durando 4 años de frustración, contra los que no había ningún escape._

**Fin del flash back.**

-"esa... es toda la historia de porque estoy con Ino, la razón es que podríamos perder mucho si se descubre este secreto, todo lo que hemos sufrido para llegar hasta aquí se podría arruinar, si no sigo con esa farsa."-dijo algo cabizbajo.

-"Sasuke... yo... por que me contaste esto?"-

-"Por que quiero saber, Actualmente se que a Ino le gusta alguien mas, alguien que no soy yo, y no obstante ella sigue con la farsa y no logro que me diga por que, para empezar ni siquiera se por que me hace hacer esto, desde el principio no lo sabia, tu... me lo podrías decir?"-

-"Yo como podría saberlo?"-

-"Eras su amiga no?"-

-"Quizás, cuando volviste de Estados Unidos, ella y yo decidimos ver... bueno... no hay modo de decirlo sin que sea vergonzoso... ella y yo nos peleamos, y ... yo no puedo seguir, lo siento... aunque estoy completamente segura de que la razón es que Ino odia perder, pero no te puedo decir el por que."-

-"Sakura... aun hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo...es sobre lo que te dije en la clase de química... yo.."-

-"Sasuke SALI TEMPRANO Y TRAJE SUSHI PARA LA CENA!... Oh veo que tienes visita perdón por interrumpir..."-

-"no importa, después de todo yo ya me iba."-

-"Sakura el parque queda lejos, mejor te llevo."-

-"no, me gusta hacer tiempo para ir a mi casa, igual no quiero llegar pronto... y tengo muchas cosas que pensar. Nos vemos en la escuela."-

-"si..."-

-"llegue en mal momento?"-pregunto Itachi justo al cerrarse la puerta.

-"No, solo fuiste tu."-dijo resignado... lo mas posible es que una oportunidad de aquellas no le llegara pronto, en fin el destino se encargaría de ello.

**Continuara...**

Me esforcé mucho en este cap así que si no recibo una buena cantidad de reviews por el no seguiré la historia.

Ahora los reviews:

**Be:** siento haberte traumado(no es cierto)ya conteste a tus preguntas...creo.

**Criss:** bueno ahí esta Ino XD gracias por tu opinión.

**Sakurasasuke:** pues déjame un review y actualizo pronto XD si pero Ino es muy aferrada nada mas.

**Hinata no Akatsuki:** si un secreto importante que me saque de la manga XD y RAGNAROK!

**Sccmar:** Pues ya ves como se entero, que bueno que te guste mi fic.

**Akari Asamiya:** de una O.O LOS9? SIS? GENIAL! GRAX POR TU OPINION TAN VALIOSA.

**Minatostuki:** No la conseguí pero como me vino la inspiración le seguí ahí tienes el nuevo cap.

**Aradio:** al fin alguien que me entiende con el RO grax aquí esta la continuación

BUENO SI SE PORTAN MAL ME INVITAN.

**YA NEE¡**


	11. Nervios, visitas y confesiones

Hola que les parece para el tiempo libre que tengo creo que no les eh hecho esperar en fin.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto bla bla bla pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. ToT

**Nota: **si en los próximos capítulos llegan a ver mucho NaruHina es causa de las insinuaciones del anime (este parte la tenia escrita desde que salió el capitulo 148) hay ya amo eso capítulos MuM. Ah y aparte el próximo capitulo les adelanto que va a tardar.

**Capitulo 11: Nervios, visitas y confesiones.**

**RIIIIIIIIING¡**

Sonó la campana del almuerzo por lo que cada alumno salió con rumbó a la cafetería, Sakura entre ellos, pero fue interceptada rápidamente por Sasuke, quien prácticamente la obligo a seguirle hasta la azotea del instituto que a esa hora siempre estaba vacía.

-"Esto Sasuke-kun, dos cosas, la primera no desayune y tengo hambre, y la segunda por que me trajiste aquí?...y de manera tan brusca"-

-"hum, Sakura, dos cosas, la primera no me importa que tengas hambre esto es importante, la segunda tengo que pedirte un favor y como ya lo dije es MUY importante.

-"a ti tal vez no te importe pero a mi si, además, esa no es forma de actuar cuando se pide un favor."-En ese momento Sasuke se le acerco a Sakura al oído-"que haces?...Oh, y te da pena decirlo en voz alta... OwO bueno esa parte si da pena, vale pero me vas a deber una"-

-"Gracias pero no se lo digas a nadie"-

-" y eso?"-

-" A muchas personas se les haría raro que tu fueras a mi casa, no crees?"-

-"ni que lo fueran a saber muchas personas"-

-"no me arriesgare solo no lo digas, no quiero que Ino lo sepa."- y tras decir eso el Uchiha se marcho

-"(Sasuke-kun, si me dejaras yo te podría liberar de ella... eso creo)"-

* * *

-"Sakura-chan donde has estado?"-

-"Haciendo favores...me compraron el almuerzo?

-"Toma te doy el mío, últimamente me tienen todo tipo de consideraciones extras en casa, así que desayune mucho y aun estoy llena."-

-"Muchas gracias Hinata, hoy no desayune así que me ah caído del cielo"-

-"Sakura-chan, por que no desayunaste, fuiste la primera en llegar..."-

-"Pues mi madre se levanto antes que yo en la mañana, y no quería tener que enfrentármele, otra vez"-

-"todavía esta enojada por lo de Sasuke?"-

-"Bueno es que como estoy juntándome mucho con alguien que tiene novia, se preocupa, aunque es comprensible... supongo"-

-"cierto"-dijeron los acompañantes de la chica pelirrosada.

-"_buenos días a todos los estudiantes de nuestro instituto Konoha, estas son sus noticias del día, transmitidas por su compañera Tenten..."-se escucho por los parlantes de la cafetería._

_-"Como les va a todos, bueno comencemos, parece ser que los alumnos de primer y segundo semestre no van a tener clases de química en el laboratorio debido al mas reciente accidente ocurrido el día de anteayer, y por el que hubo dos 'heridos' que por fortuna la enfermera Shizune a podido tratar muy bien, esto significa cerca de cuatro horas de descanso a la semana para la maestra Anko, y de todos modos se le va a pagar el sueldo... que estafa, y maestra Anko quiero que sepa que eso ya venia en las notas que me dieron para que no piense en bajarle las calificaciones a esta humilde servidora, bueno pasando a los chismes, en la novela favorita de los estudiantes se ah aumentado otro capitulo pues parece que al triangulo amoroso de nuestros tres profesores favoritos Kakashi de Orientación vocacional, Óbito de Sociología y Rin de Biología, se le agrego otro capitulo, resulta que el día de ayer en la sala de profesores el profesor Óbito volvió a pedirle a la maestra Rin una cita, a la cual esta se negó con la excusa de que tenia algo que hacer, pero ni cinco minutos después... ah¡ maestro Óbito... te parece muy divertido humillarnos?...los estudiantes tienen derecho a saber, como les iba diciendo...NO! nada de nada deja de hablar de nosotros... la maestra Rin le estaba pidiendo una cita al maestro Kakashi¡ y justo frente a las narices de el profesor Óbito... WAAAAAAAAAA¡ NO TENIAS POR QUE DECIRLO¡... los estudiantes tienen derecho a saber profesor, ah y se me olvidaba como siempre el maestro Kakashi...TUUUUU VEN AQUÍ AHORA Tenten... WAAAAA maestra Rin, en vista de la esperanza de vida que me queda me apresurare, ELMAESTROKAKASHILENEGOLACITAALAMAESTRARIN¡ WAAAAAA NO ME MATE MAESTRA SOY BUENA ALUMNA... MIENTES CON TODOS LOS DIENTES VEN AQUI"-_Todos en la cafetería empezaron nuevamente a hablar sobre la noticia mas reciente sobre su novela favorita (XD ) y a reírse de lo que se oía a través de las bocinas de la cafetería.

-"Es una lastima que Tenten ayude a Ino, en la clase optativa me a tocado trabajar con ella y es muy buena persona"- comento Hinata.

-"Pero hay que admitir, que es muy divertido, además en todo el tiempo que usan para molestar a los profesores, Ino no te molesta y eso son como 2 días no?"-

-"pues ese es el lado amable, aunque a mi me espera la siguiente clase con Ino y Tenten, así que lo mas seguro es que el profesor Óbito nos eche la bronca."-

-"Valor Sakura-chan valor."-

-"odio que mezclen los grupos T-T."-

-"... _Bueno en vista de que los maestros de esta escuela no tienen nada de sentido del humor no me queda mas que darles un adelanto de la próxima novela que puede que estrene, un chico popular que tiene una novia popular aparentemente pretende cambiarla por una chica impopular como se lo tomara la chica popular, pues esperen y lo sabrán, Claro apenas se termine la actual novela je. Tenten se despide hasta el próximo miércoles."- _Y con eso la transmisión de las bocinas termino

**RIIIIIIIIING¡**

Los alumnos se fueron retirando hablando sobre la próxima novela de Tenten, mientras los 'protagonistas' de la siguiente novela se preguntaban como era posible que Tenten se hubiera enterado de su repentino acercamiento, y lo peor era que se lo podría decir a Ino y si lo hacia seria el fin para ambos, era un riesgo imposible de ser corrido.

* * *

-"Ehem bueno alumnos, aprovechando la oportunidad de tener a la principal conspiradora aquí, les debo decir que también los maestros tenemos algo llamado vida privada, la cual pedimos sea respetada por nuestros alumnos, y sobre todo cuando se tiene el control sobre la radio de la escuela y... QUE SE SUPONE QUE LES HEMOS ENSEÑADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO PARA QUE ACTUEN ASÍ, SOBRE TODO TU TENTEN ¡."-

-"Profesor Óbito entienda que yo no tengo malas intenciones además nos interesa su vida, por algo es el profesor favorito de muchos de nosotros."-

-"Y por eso me pones en vergüenza frente a todos tus compañeros?"-

-"No profesor, si hiciera eso no seria el profesor favorito de todos, lo que hago es informar a mis compañeros sobre la vida de su profesor favorito. Además gracias a eso ah recibido muchos consejos no?"-

-"Bueno, te agradeceré así, toma Tenten"-

-"EH? UN REPORTE DISCIPLINARIO? PORQUE?"-

-"Heriste los sentimientos de la maestra Rin al hacer publico el rechazo que obtuvo de profesor Kakashi y eso no te lo puedo perdonar, así que espero seguir siendo tu maestro favorito a pesar de esto, bueno pasando a la clase hoy veremos..."-

-"Vaya los halagos ya no sirven como antes."-murmuro Tenten.

-"el próximo miércoles intentaremos con regalos, y de quien va la nueva novela?"- le pregunto Ino

-"Oh ya lo veras, es una noticia bomba, te la cuento en la salida."

-"Vale pero que no se te olvide"-

-"Aunque no me imagino que cara llegues a poner"-

-"a que te refieres?"-

-"lo sabrás a la salida"-finalizo la conversación Tenten. A tan solo un par de filas, Sakura veía con miedo la escena frente a si, pues podría ser que Tenten lo supiera pero, como se había enterado? Aquello era un peligro para Sasuke.

* * *

Un par de Horas y nervios después los alumnos salían ya de sus aulas con dirección a sus casas, excepto Sakura que tendría que ir a recoger a la prima de Sasuke mientras el se encargaba de evitar que Tenten hablara con Ino, así que tendría que mantenerla ocupada todo lo posible, Sakura no conocía de nada a la susodicha prima, solo sabia que iba en la secundaria que estaba a 5 minutos de la preparatoria, así que no muy confiada se dirigió a ese lugar tras despedir a sus amigos, al llegar se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke en la entrada, por lo que bajo del auto y se acerco a el con gesto interrogante.

-"Corrimos con suerte, Tenten antes de encontrarse con Ino fue invitada a salir por Neji así que estaremos cubiertos un rato."-

-"Que alivio, en fin eso me salva de tratar de encontrar a tu prima, se me olvido que no la conozco."-

-"sobresale en la multitud, ya veras por que."-

-"VAYA¡ Sasuke-chan¡ enhorabuena ya era tiempo de que tiraras a la rubia desabrida y veo que tus gustos han mejorado un poco"-dijo una, llamémosla niña, de ojos y pelo negro y corto con una piel muy blanca y que estaba casi a la altura de Sakura, la razón por la que destacaba era por que llevaba un broche con la insignia familiar en la ropa.(al menos según Sakura)

-"Ya te lo dije muchas veces, no me digas Sasuke-chan, Ino no es mi novia y además Sakura tampoco, es una amiga, entiendes?"-La niña se limito a ver Sasuke con cara de 'nadie se la cree primito'.

-"Y desde cuando andáis creo que ah de ser reciente pues apenas el viernes todavía Ino le hablaba a Sasuke a la casa."-Mientras la niña hablaba Sakura se iba poniendo mas y mas roja, echo que por fortuna Sasuke no notaba mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano en señal de vergüenza.

-"Sakura no es mi novia y solo esta aquí por aquel pequeño trauma que tuviste y que aun no superas ahora preséntate como la señorita elegante de la familia Uchiha que se supone que eres."-

-"Vale, vale, pero como me vuelvas a dar una orden... Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Saki Uchiha tengo 14 años, y voy en tercero de secundaria, encantada"-

-"Eh no el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 19 años y voy..."-

-"Vale, con tu nombre bastaba, no pedí la historia de tu vida... ahora, nos vamos?"-

-"(MALDITA NIÑATA QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES SHANNARO) P-pero no tienes contigo una maleta?"-pregunto Sakura.

-"maleta?"-dijo Saki mirándola de modo burlón.

-"Saki vive de modo... un poco distinto al mío o al de mi hermano"-dijo Sasuke adelantándose al auto de Sakura.-"si no te molesta iremos en tu auto, estoy seguro que 'alguien' lo preferirá así."-

-"Bueno que me conozcas."-confirmo Saki.

-"bueno, supongo que no hay problema... supongo."-

-"en fin a que esperan consumen mi tiempo, tengo mucho que hacer."-

En tan solo unos segundos Sakura noto que la primita no era nada agradable, pero lo pasaría por alto el tiempo que fuera requerido.

* * *

En la casa de Sasuke las cosas con Saki no mejoraban, pues cada que Sasuke no miraba Saki le sonreía de manera picara a Sakura señalando a Sasuke como queriendo decir 'ya lo han hecho, van a tardar mucho?' cosa que ponía algo molesta a Sakura.

-"Saben, si no les molesta, voy a la escuela por mi auto."-

-"que? No..."-

-"...te preocupes, ve tranquilo que aquí te esperamos"-

-"con permiso"-y tras estas sencillas palabras se retiro.

-"Estoo..."-

-"Y ya le dijiste?"-

-"decirle que?"-

-"lo que sientes por el... no es obvio?"-

-"a que te refieres?"-

-"Venga no soy tonta... a diferencia de Sasuke estoy mas que segura que a ti te encanta mi primo, solo hace falta ver como me has soportado para darme cuenta."-

-"Es que soy...tan transparente?"-

-"El transparente queda algo opaco en tu caso, eres un libro abierto de par en par."-

-"me siento tan avergonzada"-dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-"entonces eso del trauma con la película porno..."-

-"Falso, solo se los dije para que Sasuke invitara a una chica a la casa, aunque si hubiera sido Ino me hubiera divertido torturándola todo lo que sobra de la semana. Después de todo nadie hace sufrir a mis primos mas que yo."-

-"entonces tu también lo sabes?"-

-"si lo sabes tu, es por que yo se lo recomendé a Sasuke, y cual es la razón de que Ino este con Sasuke si ya no lo quiere?"-

-"En vista de que ya lo sabes... cuando Sasuke volvió... Ino y yo nos peleamos, queríamos ver cual de las dos conquistaba primero a Sasuke, y una semana después de eso Ino anuncio su noviazgo con Sasuke... cuando yo fui a felicitarla... con algo de coraje eh de decir, ella me dijo estas palabras.

-"Tu y yo ya no tenemos de que hablar."-

Después de eso poco a poco nuestra amistad se congelo y llego el momento en el que ni siquiera nos podíamos ver una a la otra sin discutir, curiosamente, siempre que eso pasaba Sasuke no estaba cerca y nunca nos veía pelear."-

-"A puesto a que cuando te dijo eso ella estaba pensando en que si seguían siendo amigas no soportarías ver que ella esta con Sasuke y también que si llegaba el momento en el que descubrieras la razón por la que ella y Sasuke eran novios ... bueno en ese aspecto hay varios panoramas posibles..."-

-"No yo creo que lo hacia por egoísmo, quizás siempre me ah odiado y estaba conmigo solo por lastima, cuando éramos pequeñas todas las niñas me llamaban frentuda, y por ese tiempo yo no tenia muy buena autoestima y lloraba por eso, un día Sasuke vio como me molestaban y les dijo que dejaran de molestarme, desde ese entonces a mi me gusta Sasuke, pero nunca me atrevía a hablarle cuando lo veía, al poco tiempo volvieron a molestarme, eh Ino fue la que me defendió, desde ese entonces nos volvimos amigas, pero quizás solo me ayudo para ganar puntos frente a Sasuke."-

-"Te equivocas... Ino realmente apreciaba tu amistad, estoy segura... la primera vez que hable con ella...me dijo 'la búsqueda por la popularidad nos hace hacer un montón de estupideces, y a causa de ello perdemos incluso valiosos amigos...' así que supongo que ella si valoraba tu amistad."- Sakura no tuvo tiempo para contestar en ese momento se escucho el auto de Sasuke, cosa que se le hizo bastante extraña a Sakura... acaso habían pasado tanto tiempo platicando.

-"Ya volví. No me digan que en todo este tiempo han estado en silencio... bueno al menos nada se esta quemando y parece ser que todo esta como lo deje."-

-"tu crees?"-dijo Saki con una mirada bastante diabólica.

-"Mi cuarto..."-y tras decir esto fue escaleras arriba.

-"3...2..."-

-"AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH SAKI¡"-

-"Que hiciste?"-

-"Tengo una copia de la llave de la casa así que mande gente a que hicieran uno que otro revoltijo en el cuarto de Sasuke... pero no se lo digas."-

-"va-vale o.oU"-

* * *

-"Vamos Sasuke madura un poco solo fue un pequeño revoltijo."-Dijo Saki viendo con desconfianza la cena.

-"No, el que hizo Itachi ese si fue un pequeño revoltijo, lo que tu hiciste no califica ni en broma como un pequeño revoltijo."-

-"Bueno pero me asombran como pusieron de cabeza todos tus muebles... además en el techo."-

-"Je velo por este lado al menos ya lo arregle o no?"-

-"mi cama se quedo en el techo eso es arreglar?"-

-"nunca dije que fuera perfecta."-

-"Saki eres un ejemplo a seguir."-

-"Ya entraste a tu cuarto Itachi?"-

-"No habrás..."-

-"A el que le hiciste?"-preguntaron Sakura y Sasuke.

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SAKI ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ."-

-"Nada que no se cure con dos o tres años de terapia."-

-"Eres peor que el demonio."-

-"gracias... por cierto donde va a dormir Sakura.. por que yo me quiero quedar con la habitación de huéspedes para mi sola."-

-"que tal si duerme conmigo..."-Dijo Itachi viendo a Sakura de arriba abajo.(y saliendo de quien sabe donde)

-"tu mente si que funciona rápido, bloqueo el recuerdo en menos de un minuto. Escribiré sobre ti cuando haga mi tesis."-menciono Saki con interés.

-"De ningún modo, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le harás."-contesto rápidamente Sasuke.

-"aguafiestas."-

-"Bien entonces se queda a dormir contigo en tu cuarto."-

-"Que? pero yo no..."-

-"Esta bien yo puedo dormir en la sala, a fin de cuentas esta no es mi casa y..."-

-"Nada de eso dormirán en el cuarto de Sasuke y que no se hable mas."-

-"por que?"-

-"Si Sakura se duerme en la sala te sentirás mal, si tu te duermes en la sala Sakura se sentirá mal, si Sakura se duerme con Itachi estoy segura que mas de uno de nosotros se sentirá mal, y no quiero compartir mi cuarto."-

-"Mas confianza no?"-dijo un ofendido Itachi.

-"Pídela cuando te la ganes"-

* * *

Acomodados en sus respectivos futones (por aquello de la cama en el techo) ninguno de los dos cruzaba palabra, ambos se sentían muy nerviosos para hacerlo, ella por las palabras que el le había dicho, sabia que le gustaba a Sasuke, pero por alguna razón algo en eso la asustaba, quizás las palabras que Naruto le había dicho antes, o tal vez el miedo a perder la felicidad que esas palabras le habían ocasionado.

El aun no podía hablar con ella de lo que sentía, en tan poco tiempo habían vivido tantas cosas importantes juntos y el le había echo confesiones bastante serias que ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle a Naruto, su mejor amigo no lo sabia y esa chica cuyos días de conocerse se contaban con una mano, ya lo sabia todo, pero que estaba haciendo, ahí estaba otra oportunidad, podía decirle, volteo hacia ella, estaba de espaldas a el, su acompasada respiración le permitía saber que estaba dormida, en ese momento tenia tantas ganas de acercársele abrazarla y decirle al oído los sentimientos que poco a poco se habían formado dentro de el, pero no podía su orgullo solo le permitía decirle lo que sentía y esperar que ella hiciera el resto, simplemente no era capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos frente a nadie que no fuera el. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, consultarlo con la almohada.

**Sueño de Sasuke.**

Ahí estaba la misma situación que el estaba viviendo, los dos en su cuarto cada uno en su futon, si no podía hacerlo en el mundo real, al menos lo haría en sus sueños. Con cautela se acerco al futon de Sakura y tras meterse en el, la abrazo y sintió una calidez que hacia años no sentía, pero al contacto con Sakura sintió algo que no debería de sentir, curiosamente sus manos sentían...bastante piel, sin ningún tapujo(pues estaba consiente de que era un sueño) retiro las sabanas y se topo con una visión que anteriormente ya había imaginado, la chica Haruno únicamente cubierta por un conjunto de ropa interior, nuevamente su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, algo perfectamente inocente se transformo en algo no tan inocente, pero si muy perfecto...

**Sueño de Sasuke fin.**

Rápidamente se incorporo tomando aire con rapidez, mientras sentía el sudor frío que resbalaba por su rostro.

-"Sasuke estas bien?"-escucho que le decía la voz de Sakura.

-"Eh si, solo un mal sueño."-

-"debió haber sido terrible te movías y hacías mucho ruido."-

-"eh? Bueno terrible no es precisamente la palabra para describirlo."-

-"Bueno entonces... volveré a dormir."-pero justo cuando pretendía levantarse e ir a su futon, Sasuke le tomo la mano en señal de que se quedara donde estaba.

-"Espera... el lunes, mi hermano nos interrumpió cuando iba a hablarte de lo que yo sentía hacia ti, en este momento nadie puede hacer eso así que lo aprovechare..."-

-"Estas seguro?"-

-"Si, aunque creo que estoy haciendo una estupidez."-

-"bueno..."-

-"espera, déjame hablar... veras, los días que hemos pasado juntos son fácilmente contados por un niño, pero en esos pocos días... han pasado cosas muy importantes, y me eh dado cuenta que siento una gran alegría cuando estoy contigo, es algo que hace años no sentía, en el parque cuando estaba en tus piernas.. me sentía lleno de paz, y si eso solo lo consigo a tu lado, es por algo... algo que me gustaría seguir compartiendo contigo, estoy seguro que siento algo muy especial por ti, pero no se que hacer al respecto, nunca antes me había sentido así."-Dijo con la cabeza gacha evitando el contacto a los ojos de la Haruno, a la vez que mantenía su habitual tono de voz, aquellas palabras no sabia como continuarlas, y ese silencio no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-"Sasuke...yo."-pero no la dejo terminar, temía que la respuesta fuera una negativa, salió rápido del cuarto y espero tras la puerta cerrada, pero no ocurría nada, hasta que lo escucho, levemente tras la puerta, un sonido que el ya conocía bien... el sonido del llanto.

Sakura estaba llorando tras la puerta, al fin las palabras que tanto había esperado oír por parte de Sasuke las había escuchado, pero no sabia por que no lo seguía no sabia el por que de su llanto, eran lagrimas de alegría, o de tristeza, pero al final dio con la respuesta... eran lagrimas de dolor, el dolor que le producía saber que aunque Sasuke quisiera, ellos no podían estar juntos, aun estaba Ino de por medio, ese maldito secreto... pero que podría hacer al respecto. Decidió dejar de llorar, y con la mente mas clara salió rumbo a la puerta, encontró a Sasuke de espaldas a ella y lo consoló del único modo que se le ocurrió, se recargo en su espalda y lo abrazo.

-"mañana... es día de escuela... hay que dormirnos o llegaremos tarde."-

-"hai."-

Tras las puertas de el pasillo los otros habitantes de la casa oían todo lo que pasaba, uno sintió nuevamente la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por alguien que le necesitaba, pero otro sintió las mas fuertes ganas de ayudar a esas dos personas que le necesitaban...y así lo haría a ser necesario.

**Continuara...**

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN QUE LES PARECE NO ME TARDE NADA EN SUBIRLO... BUENO COMO UNA SEMANA ES NADA PARA MI XD... en mi opinión me quedo muy bonito, Saki como se darán cuenta es un invento mío pero es indispensable en este pedazo de la historia, bueno paso a contestar reviews y les recuerdo si no hay reviews no hay historia!

**Marion-asakura: **pues para lo que me suelo tardar esto es pronto, me gusta que te guste mi fic y va a haber mucho sasusaku.

**Be-chan: **WTF? Apenas y te entendí pero creo que puedo contestar, Sakura no le cuenta a Sasuke por que ahora que tiene una amistad con el decirle lo que siente la arruinaría y si Ino se pasa.

**Saskurasasuke: **No se esta aprovechando, pero le saca jugo a la situación, Neji pues luego se los aclaro, e Ino no es tan mala como la pintoXD.

**サクサス**Yo sabré... pero Sasuke no va a terminar con Ino... Ya verán que tengo planeado.

**Sccmar:** si esto creo que es pronto y no Sakura no va a ayudar pero será un buen impulso.

**nadeshiko-uchiha:** hey si todo se resolviera tan rápido no tendríamos fic XD.

**Fleur14:** estos lectores compulsivos... me hacen creer que no les estoy haciendo perder su tiempo XP. Bueno ya actualicé pero el próximo va a tardar.

**SatellaHarvenheit:** pues ahí esta y que bueno que te guste non.

**Mijo asegami: **oOoX oye no me insultes no continuarlo es una amenaza que me sirve para saber si vale la pena seguir y que hay gente que esta leyendo la historia.

**Kuramasesshou:** O.O Bueno me alegra que te fascine la historia y responderé tus preguntas... ya casi... Dije que me gustaba el shikatema no que era un shikatema... la prima de Sasuke es un personaje inventado que esta basada en una amiga que es la primera en leer la historia cuando esta a lápiz o pluma en mi cuaderno... ya lo veras paciencia, paciencia... siii los que no han leído el fic están locos XD.

**Akari Asamiya:** yahoo me invitaran cuando se porten mal... no es 100 sasusaku es un 99 sasusaku, bueno 99.9 XP, y no te mueras¡ eso es un review y un lector menos que tendré XD es broma.

Bueno esos eran todos ya saben si se portan mal me avisan...

**YA NEE¡**


	12. Vale la pena?

SI, ME TARDE Y?... Yo les avise... perdón solo pensé que tardaría dos semanas y ya va para el mes lo siento. Además que están de suerte el servidor de Ragnarok que estoy usando se cerro por una actualización y no puedo jugar hasta que lo arreglen.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto bla bla bla pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. ToT

**Nota: **por si no se los mencione antes en mi profile ustedes pueden ver una preview del próximo capitulo... siempre lo actualizo antes de poner el fic para que no se me olvide. Ah y aparte el próximo capitulo les adelanto que va a tardar. Quizás para año nuevo lo tienen ESPERO QUE NO PASE TANTO TIEMPO. Y este es prácticamente un capitulo de relleno **QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS.**

**Capitulo 11: vale la pena?**

En la casa de los Uchiha´s bros. (XD) dos personas no han podido dormir y otras dos están durmiendo como pueden... que mas se puede hacer a las cinco de la mañana... parece que Itachi tiene pensado descubrirlo.

-"Pero que demonios?... Saki que haces despierta a esta hora de la mañana."-

-"Oh pobre de mi Primito Itachi se ah quedado ciego"-dice con tono sarcástico-infantil.-"Pues hago algo llamado desayunar, una buena costumbre si se lleva a cabo sanamente."- dijo mientras untaba mermelada a un pedazo de pan sin quitar su vista de el pan.

-"eso ya lo se¡"-

-"si ya sabes para que preguntas?"-

-"Lo que quiero decir es por que estas despierta a estas horas?"-

-"Yo te puedo hacer la misma pregunta... tu siempre duermes como roca y te levantas tarde así que... que estas haciendo?"-

-"Yo te pregunte primero."-

-"pues yo te pregunte después."-

-"... No importa esto no nos lleva a ningún lado. Pues si quieres saber me apeteció levantarme temprano"- Saki levanto su vista en dirección a Itachi.

-"Itachi... hace cuantos años te crees exactamente que nací?... tu NUNCA te levantarías temprano... aunque en ello se te fuera la vida."-

-"tu que sabes?..."-

-"mas que tu según el examen de I.Q. que nos practicamos los tres."-

-"Me refiero acerca de mi de Sasuke de nuestros sentimientos y modo de vivir."-

-"... quieres saber lo que se?"-

-"Si me haces el favor..."-

-"... mmm... veamos... a juzgar por tu cara diré que eres un hombre que odia el trabajo pero que no le queda otra opción... a juzgar por tus ojos diré que te gusta divertirte y estas con un grupo de amigos que según tu te entienden perfectamente... se comportan como crios... eres una persona muy protectora... quieres mucho a tu hermano pero como no quieres que lo sepa te ocultas bajo una mascara de hermano abusador que le gusta molestar... Sientes impotencia cada que piensas en tu pasado y no quieres volver a sufrir algo semejante o que Sasuke sufra... a grandes rasgos eso es lo que se... y se me olvidaba mencionar que trabajas demasiado a pesar de todo pues tus ojeras te delatan XD."-

-"O.O... muy bien donde están las cámaras escondidas?"-

-"te lo diría pero me gusta estar al tanto de ustedes sin mencionar que son muy divertidos... creerás que hace unos días Sasuke tenia escondido un sujetador entre sus cosas?"-(N/a: no es que tenga cámaras, lo dice en broma y lo del sujetador lo sabe por que estuvo en la casa antes de que Sasuke lo devolviera... ella es la culpable del Itachi amarrado en la silla de unos capítulos atrás XD lo recuerdan? Itachi lo menciono.)

-"entonces de verdad las tienes?"-

-"quien sabe?"-

-"Me vas a causar un trauma Saki..."-

-"Otro?... en fin cuando crezca y me vuelva psiquiatra me encantara tenerte de cliente..."-

-"Me hiciste desayuno a mi?"-

-"Por supuesto... sigo pensando que lo que hace Sasuke es incomible... y lo que haces tu debería ser usado como veneno mortal..."-

-"discúlpame pero no todos tenemos un chef gourmet en nuestra casa para hacernos de comer"-

-"Si no lo tienes es por que no quieres... no creas que no me eh enterado que la patética cuenta publica que tienes en el banco no es mas que una farsa, comparada con las miles de cuentas millonarias que son un secreto..."-

-"Te pusiste a averiguar eso?"-

-"Ya te lo dije se trata de sobrevivir... y si para hacerlo tengo que chantajear gente aun que sean familia lo haré..."-

-"fenga ármade do tde fonfas framfica (venga cálmate no te pongas dramática.)"- dijo mientas se ponía a comer.

-"Vale, yo no me pongo dramática si tu no comes con la boca llena."-

-"Sigue con el drama en ese caso."-

-"cerdo."-

-"en fin creo que acabando de desayunar me iré a trabajar"-

-"tan temprano?... no crees que eso arruinara tu reputación?"-

-"si tal vez... pero no tengo nada que hacer."-

-"llévame a la escuela."-

-"el servicio de niñera no viene incluido con chofer."- Saki saca su celular y marca un numero.

-"Bueno policía..."-

-"Esta bien si te llevo, ahora dame eso."-

-"_esta hablando al servicio meteorológico cuando suene el tono serán las seis a.m. en punto. pii"-_

-"Saki tu..."-

-"acabas de decir que me llevaras"-

-"No sabes cuanto te odio."-

-"Gracias."-

-"Buenos días"-

-"Ohayo Sakura- san."-

-"Ohayo."-dijo Itachi aun con su mirada de odio clavada en Saki.

-"nas...(traducción: 'buenos días' reducido a 'buenas' reducido a 'nas')"-

-"Que saludo tan formal y bonito Sasuke-chan."-

-"Saki te lo advierto no eh dormido bien y ahora mismo tengo un humor que cumplo deseos..."-

-"Así que... no has dormido bien... Y tu Sakura que tal dormiste?"-

-"Bueno yo tampoco eh dormido muy bien que digamos..."-

-"con que ninguno de los dos durmió bien eh?"- dijeron Saki e Itachi al unísono poniendo cara de par de lujuriosos.

-"No lo decimos por eso!"- dijeron Sasuke y Sakura completamente rojos.

* * *

-"Sakura, ayer llame a tu casa y me dijeron que no habías llegado, donde estabas?"- pregunto Hinata a Sakura en el almuerzo.

-"Hinata por que no me marcaste al celular?"-

-"lo intente, pero como no contestabas pensé que lo tendrías apagado."-

-"que raro no lo escuche sonar. Por cierto desde hace un par de horas todos están cuchicheando algo, en los pasillos, en los baños... en todas partes."-

-"Eh, no te has enterado aun?... pues en la mañana llego un chico que parece ser entrara a esta escuela porque se acaba de mudar, entre la mayoría de ellas dicen que es muy guapo. Yo lo vi, parece ser que tiene un enorme parecido con Sasuke supongo que por eso piensan eso de el."-

-"Pero tu me prefieres a mi verdad? Hinata..."-intervino Naruto en la conversación de sus amigas.

-"Claro que si Koi."-

-"Naruto y tu lo viste?"-

-"pues claro, creo que es algo déspota el tipo, cuando nos quedamos viéndolo nos barrio con la mirada, es peor que Sasuke. No me cae bien."-

-"Naruto, tal vez se sintió intimidado por que lo estábamos mirando."-

-"No lo se simplemente no me cae bien."-

-"Sasuke y que vas a hacer? parece que vas a tener competencia por el puesto de mas popular."- le dijo en broma Tenten.

-"Me tiene sin cuidado, algún otro comentario?"-

-"Vamos Sasuke no puede ser que no te asuste perder un poco de popularidad."-

-"en todo caso Neji el que debería estar asustado eres tu... si me bajan de mi puesto como mas popular, tu bajas al tercero en la lista de la escuela."-

-"Venga chicos, primero será evaluar al nuevo y después ver si lo aceptamos, por eso somos los populares aquí."-Dijo tajante Ino.

-"Pero sabes Ino eh escuchado que hay personas que al llegar a la escuela dan la voltereta a la popularidad y desbancan a los otros."-

-"Vamos Sasuke no nos metas miedo, además eso pasa en pocas escuelas."-

-"Si llega a intentarlo, simplemente aplicaremos la estrategia 'moral en los suelos' y listo."-

-"Que es eso?"-

-"es solo algo que Neji y yo solemos hacer en momentos desesperados."-

-"A sí? Neji así que tienes un plan secreto con Ino y yo no lo sabia?"-

-"Venga Tenten que no es para tanto."-

-"Vaaale, pero espero que sea lo único que me escondan."-

-"que mas te podría esconder?"-

-"No lo se, otra novia?"- intervino Sasuke.

-"NEJI!"-

-"Sasuke solo esta bromeando. Verdad?"-

-"Yo nunca hago bromas."-(N/A: mentiroso desleal... y la que le hiciste a Sakura que?)-"además dije que no lo sabia."-

* * *

A la salida Sasuke se disponía a ir por Saki pero fue interceptado por Tenten en el estacionamiento.

-"Que quieres Tenten... tengo algo de prisa."-

-"Solo hablar contigo... sobre Haruno-san."-

-"Que tiene ella?"-

-"No lo se dímelo tu, a fin de cuentas tu quieres cambiar a Ino por ella."-

-"Hmp... que tontería, solo por eso vienes a detenerme?"-

-"Sasuke no soy ninguna tonta... además te escuche en el laboratorio antes del 'accidente'. Pensé en decírselo a Ino pero me eh guardado esa joya para mi, así que me dirás o se lo digo a Ino."-

-"Como si tuviera algo que ocultar...escucha esto y escucha con atención lo que sea que hayas escuchado fue solo tu imaginación y si esa historia no me la crees pues aquí tengo otra que dejara mas satisfecha tu curiosidad... me estoy divirtiendo con Haruno nada mas, no tengo pensado cambiar a Ino, así que si no te molesta me voy que tengo prisa."- y sin mas se metió en el auto y se fue, Tenten mas o menos convencida por la respuesta del Uchiha se fue a con Ino y Neji a pasear un rato (N/A: para esto Ino sabe que Sasuke va por Saki y no quiere lidiar con ella.), Mientras que todavía en el estacionamiento, a una distancia perfecta para escuchar pero no para ser visto Naruto ah oído la conversación del Uchiha y Tenten, Y su cara de Ira es mas que evidente, El 'maldito bastardo' esta jugando con los sentimientos de su amiga... y esto, Sakura no se los había dicho. Pero lo que ni el rubio ni Tenten sabían era que eso dicho por el Uchiha no era mas que una mentira, los sentimientos que tenia hacia Sakura eran sinceros y genuinos, y lo ultimo que quería era hacerle daño. Pero como ya se dijo ellos no lo sabían.

* * *

Habiendo llegado a la escuela de su prima Sasuke se iba echo una furia, y como no si Saki se había ido antes de que el llegara, y peor aun Sakura se la había llevado, según las amigas de Saki. Pero, 1: por que Sakura había ido por Saki si habían quedado(N/a: ayer... supongo que se me paso escribirlo.)en que el iba por Saki y ella los esperaba en la casa de el. Y 2: que pasaba si Saki perdía el control de su lengua y le decía a Sakura algunos de los muchos secretos vergonzosos que ella sabia de el. O peor aun si platicando con Sakura, Saki terminaba por odiarla y eso los separara para siempre... de acuerdo solo debía ir a su casa y ver que estaba dejando volar muy lejos su imaginación.

Pero como Sasuke no me cae del todo bien... dejemos que parte de sus 'teorías' se vuelvan realidad. Así que Sakura a petición de Saki habían ido a una tienda de helados gourmet del centro comercial mas cercano a 'hablar un poco'.

-"...Pues te 'cite' aquí por que quiero conocerte un poco mas, Sakura."-

-"vaya entonces me pediste que viniera para conocerme mejor?"-

-"Que en este lugar hay eco?"- le dijo sarcásticamente.

-"jejeje... perdón es que me asombra un poc... le avisaste a Sasuke que te fui a recoger verdad?"-

-"Por supuesto(que no), quien me crees?"-

-"eh si perdón es que pensé que tal vez se te habría pasado."-

-"Que tan grandes son los sentimientos que tienes hacia Sasuke?"-

-"Eh?"-

-"lo que oíste"-

-"no es una pregunta algo personal?"-

-"si, lo es, ahora contesta."-

-"Y si no quiero?"-

-"Veras Sakura-chan... eh sido muy noble contigo y si quieres que siga siéndolo mas te vale que contestes a lo que te pregunto con sinceridad y rapidez."-dijo con una cara que asustaría al mismo demonio(N/A: amenos claro que el demonio sea ella.)

-"V-vale... pues yo... en tanto tiempo de tener estos sentimientos... puedo casi jurar que lo amo."-

-"casi?"-

-"Bu-bueno es que podría ser que lo que yo conozco hasta ahora no sea el verdadero Sasuke... y si me enamoro solo de una imagen lo mas seguro es que lo que siento no sea amor y..."-

-"Suficiente explicación, ya entendí lo que quieres decir. Bueno seré equitativa tienes derecho a hacerme una pregunta por cada una que yo haga.."

-"enserio?"-

-"si, bien que harías si..."-

-"momento no que podía hacer una pregunta por cada una que me hacías, eso significa que me toca preguntar."-

-"me preguntaste 'enserio?' eso también cuenta no lo olvides... que harías si el Sasuke que conoces fuera el real y no correspondiera tus sentimientos en lo absoluto?"-

-"pues... llorar, eso es lo que eh echo siempre me temo..."-

-"bien, te toca."-

-"El Sasuke que conozco es el real?"-

-"acabas de hacerme una de las pocas preguntas que no puedo contestar... nadie te puede decir eso mas que el propio Sasuke, yo bien te podría decir que si y estar equivocada, NADIE conoce el verdadero yo de otra persona, a veces ni siquiera nosotros mismos conocemos nuestro verdadero yo."-Saki en ese momento saco una libreta y anoto algo.-"Vaya, puede que resulte mas beneficiada de esta conversación de lo que pensé. Tienes derecho a otra pregunta, solo porque no te conteste esta."-

-"mmm... por que Itachi y Sasuke te tienen miedo?"-

-"je eso es gracioso, es por que soy la única persona que ah planteado seriamente delatarlos, por eso y por que se algunos detalles muy vergonzosos de sus vidas. Mi turno... has tenido novio antes, y de ser así que fue de el, claro en caso de que lo sepas."-

-"Si tuve uno, actualmente es mi amigo y es el novio de mi mejor amiga. La misma pregunta para ti."-

-"No, ni me interesa tenerlo al menos no de mi misma edad, quizás unos cuantos años mas viejo."-

-"O.O que?"-

-"hey que es mi turno... como se llamaba tu novio y porque rompieron?"-

-"Naruto, rompimos por que en realidad nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos nada que hacer el uno con el otro, me volví su novia para intentar olvidar a Sasuke pero cuando volvió descubrí que no sirvió de nada, aunque si me divertía mucho con el, así que decidimos quedar como amigos. Por que razón te planteas seriamente delatarlos? No son familia acaso?"-

-"No. En realidad no somos familia, soy adoptada, y me lo planteo seriamente por que así es como soy, supongo que en eso Ino y yo nos parecemos. Que opinas de mi?"-

-"Pues no te conozco lo suficiente como para decirlo pero con toda sinceridad, lo que llevo de conocerte opino que eres fríamente calculadora y una aprovechada malvada de lo peor."-

-"Gracias."-dijo con sarcasmo.

-"Bueno... que opinas tu de mi?"-

-"Que eres una llorica."-

-"Gracias"-

-"No me gusta que citen mis palabras, venga que fui benevolente y sincera, además no es buen momento para que me odies. En fin se me acabaron las preguntas importantes, vamonos."-

-"Vale, o Sasuke se va a empezar a preocupar..."-

-"No lo mas seguro es que este echo una furia."-

-"que por que?"-

-"Pues... te lo diría pero es un secreto."-

* * *

-"DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN FUI POR TI A LA ESCUELA Y NO TE ENCONTRE, PERO BIEN QUE TUS AMIGAS ME DIJERON QUE TE FUISTE Y QUE NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUIEN TE RECOGIO FUE Sakura!"-

-"Te odio"- le susurro Sakura a Saki.

-"Yo nunca te dije si era por supuesto que si le avise o por supuesto que no."-

-"Venga Sasuke no es para tanto además trajeron la cena."-

-"Itachi no la arregles quieres?"-dijo Sasuke aun enojado.

-"Sasuke tranquilo o ya sabes quien se enterara de ya sabes que."-

-"no, no lo se dímelo."-Saki se acerca al oído de Sasuke y empieza a decirle del sujetador.  
-"No serias capaz."-

-"Cálmate, o lo averiguaras."-

-"ODIO, ODIO, ODIO..."-dijo Sasuke mientras iba a la cocina.

-"Que le dijiste?"-

-"Secreto... bueno me voy a hacer la tarea."-

-"Saki..."-dijo Itachi

-"De acuerdo, me voy a planear el modo de hacerles la vida de cuadritos los próximos tres días."-

-"No es que me agrade, pero por lo menos no estas mintiendo."-

-"(Son una familia extraña, pero como esto siga así yo seré parte de ella)"- pensó Sakura, a la vez que se sonrojaba por el pensamiento.

-"Sakura-chan tienes fiebre?"-

-"Eh no Itachi-san no es nada."-

-"Ya arregle todo, y por arreglar me refiero a que ya revise que no hubiera nada raro con la... Y Saki?"-

-"se fue a pensar como hacer nuestras vidas miserables."-

-"bueno, supongo que ya comieron verdad Sakura?"-

-"Eh no, Saki pidió algo para ella pero yo aun no como."-

-"Bueno pues ven ya esta servido."-

-"Sasuke.. esta si es tu novia?"- le susurro Itachi en broma.

-"Eso espero."-

-"nunca espere esa respuesta."-dijo un sorprendido Itachi.

* * *

Mientras ellos cenaban, Saki basada en lo que le dijo Sakura decidió comprobar si 'salvar' a Sasuke de Ino realmente valía la pena... trazando un 'pequeño' plan...

**Continuara...**

Aquí la convocatoria del primer "dizque" concurso, tratara de averiguar si el chico nuevo sera:

a) un rival para Sasuke.

b) Un rival para Naruto.

c) Un personaje que se me ocurrió meter porque hacia falta en la historia.

Los que le atinen tendrán la dedicatoria de los próximos capítulos XD por eso es un "dizque" concurso.

En los reviews me di cuenta de que Saki fue bien recibida me alegro aunque quizás la vayan a odiar..., bueno paso a contestar reviews y les recuerdo si no hay reviews no hay historia!

**Marion-asakura: **No mas bien lo de Tenten esta empezando si van a estar juntos pero aunque falta poco... bueno ya lo verán.

**Saskurasasuke:** Venga que Ino todavía ni se entera y si Saki e Itachi son dinamita XP.

**Sccmar:** Me alegra que te gustara la prima aunque puede que dentro de poco la odien.. ya lo verán.

**nadeshiko-uchiha:** Sip Saki va a ayudar a la parejita pero de que forma.

**Akari Asamiya:** Gracias por no morir ninia pero respecto a lo de tardarme no se puede hacer nada...

**tere-chan: **SIIIII Saki es muy mala XD que bueno que te guste el fic

Bueno esos eran todos ya saben si se portan mal me avisan...

**YA NEE¡**


	13. Fly me to the moon

FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, Y FELIZ DIA DE REYES, FELIZ DIA DE LA CANDELARIA¡ ES UNA ALEGRIA QUE HAYA TANTOS FESTEJOS CONSECUTIVOS NO? Como me imagino que no lo saben les contare no pude escribir nada hasta ahora por que digamos que cambie de compu, el problema se dio cuando el malvado de mi hermano no me dejo el CD para instalar Word y si no tengo Word no puedo escribir a gusto, así que aquí esta el capitulo 13 con mis respectivas disculpas, . Ah pero antes de empezar...

**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN¡**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto bla bla bla pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. ToT

**Nota: **Sobre el dizque concurso, si avanzo este y el próximo capitulo como es debido anunciare a los ganadores en el capitulo 15, bueno mas bien un ganador por capitulo XD de acuerdo a que tan cerca de la respuesta estuvieron o que tan pronto lo hicieron, así que la convocatoria sigue abierta hasta el capitulo 14.

**Capitulo 13: Fly me to the moon**

En el instituto favorito de todos nosotros (si claro como no) Naruto ah intentado abordar varias veces a Sakura, pero esta tiene un brillo especial en su mirada, por lo que al verlo realiza una retirada estratégica, sabe que esta mal no decirle nada sobre lo que escucho, pero tampoco pretendía arruinar ese brillo que se le había creado a su amiga, pero inmediatamente el pensamiento de que solo seria hacerla caer de una nube mas alta lo obliga a intentarlo de nuevo sin ningún resultado.

De que modo decirle lo que escucho, además aun estaba la conversación que habían tenido tan solo unos días atrás con Sasuke, en ella le había dicho que Ino le chantajeaba, lo cual explicaba perfectamente por que no le había dicho a Tenten la verdad... pero este pensamiento quedaba eliminado cuando pensaba que seria nada mas para que si el lo descubriese pensara en eso, una voz en su cabeza le decía que confiara en Sasuke y otra le gritaba que lo desenmascarara frente a Sakura, y cuando en un momento le hacia caso a una la otra le gritaba para que cambiara de opinión, en su vida había tenido que tomar una decisión como aquella y la completamente renovada sonrisa de su amiga le hacia temer las consecuencias de lo que quería decirle... por un momento le pareció buena idea primero preguntarle a Sasuke, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que daría igual pues de cualquier modo Sasuke podía mentir.

Intento hablarlo con Hinata, pero temía que ella pensara que mentía solo por que no le agradaba Sasuke. Las horas pasaban al igual que las clases, que en ese momento Naruto sentía infinitas, para que al finalizar se sintieran cortas, si no se apresuraba era posible que no tuviera otra oportunidad pronto, y eso era un problema bastante serio. Al final Naruto decidió que se lo diría al final de clases para reunir suficiente valor, por su puesto si el valor no llegaba el se fabricaría uno instantáneo si mas no había, se lo contaría de un modo u otro, así la hiciera llorar otra vez, entre mas rápido se desengañara mejor para ella.

En ese momento la gran espera termina... ni mas ni menos que el ultimo toque, aquel que le asegura que es ahora o nunca, a todo lo que dan sus pies se dirige a donde se encuentran los gabinetes para zapatos, justo al de Sakura, ahora solo le corresponde esperarla y decirle entonces lo que había escuchado, por que justo ese día tenían la ultima hora en clases diferentes, en solo unos pocos minutos Sakura llego donde Naruto. Ahora era cuando.

-"Naruto, ocurre algo?"-Naruto voltea a ver si alguien los mira o si hay alguien cerca, al descubrir que no se dispone a hablar, por supuesto que ahora tenia una estrategia, no ver a Sakura a los ojos.

-"Si, ocurre algo, dime... últimamente Hinata me ah dicho que cuando habla a tu casa no estas, y me preguntaba... has estado con Sasuke?"- dijo esquivando la mirada de la pelirrosa.

-"Bueno... si, por que? (Conociéndolo seguro se preocupa por mi XP por eso decidí seguir teniéndolo de amigo)"-pensó.

-"Tengo algo importante que decirte..."-

* * *

Casa de los Uchihas bro's resumen de actividad ultima hora:

Los primeros cinco minutos, Saki recibió el correo en lugar de los dueños de la casa.

Siguientes 25 minutos, Saki quema una de las cartas en el bote de basura, para cuando Sakura y Sasuke se dan cuenta acaban de perder un bote de basura y suficiente oxigeno para respirar, Itachi es telefoneado para buscarle una solución al problema, resultado: un total de largas y en ocasiones costosas llamadas de larga distancia a familiares cercanos. Por extraño que suene.

Siguientes 30 minutos, explicación concreta de la situación a Sakura, una casa reluciente por lo que Saki llamo 'proyección de la ira'.

-"entonces es por eso... bueno ya me había comentado que era adoptada, pero no me imagine que hicieran algo así para recordárselo."-

-"Bueno al menos esta vez se lo ah tomado con calma... la ultima vez casi manda un arma bacteriológica a casa de la abuela."-

-"SE LO TENIA BIEN EMPLEADO¡"-

-"Por que no la mando?"-

-"El gobierno de ningún país vende armas a ciudadanos... al menos eso creo que fue la razón."-

-"hacer una fiesta para festejar que sois Uchihas e invitar a toda la familia menos a ella...y que hace al respecto?"-

-"bueno primero lo que acabas de ver luego se va de compras toda la tarde en la noche chantajea a todos cuantos puede para que no vayan y después se pone a investigar si la abuela tiene cola que le pisen... aunque aun no encuentra nada... mejor así."-

-"Me voy de compras si alguien me llama díganle que será inútil tendré apagado mi celular volveré en la noche, cenen sin mi y afronten las consecuencias."-

-"bueno hora de empezar"-

-"con que?"-

-"bueno seguramente Saki habrá movido varias cosas de donde las dejamos así que mejor será empezar a buscarlas o si no después cuando se necesiten no sabré donde están... me ayudas?"-

-"si claro... con que empezamos?"-

-"primero mi cuarto y el de Itachi después el resto de la casa... yo voy a mi cuarto y tu al de Itachi deacuerdo?"-

-"Por mi vale"-

-"bueno a Itachi no le gusta que entren a su cuarto así que mejor hacerlo rápido y nos evitamos de problemas."-

-"bueno."-

* * *

Un rato después(claro después de que muy posiblemente Sakura haya quedado traumada de por vida al ver los horrores de la habitación de Itachi) se encontraban en la sala de estar revisando cada cosa pues según Sasuke mientras reviso su cuarto encontró cosas que había dado por perdidas hace años.

-"Vaya, pensé que mi padre lo habría tirado."-

-"Que?"-

-"esto."- dijo mostrándole un CD algo viejo, quizás de cuando era un niño.-"este se lo compre a mi madre de regalo en su cumpleaños, lo compre por que tenia su canción favorita."-

**Flash back:**

-"Feliz cumpleaños mama."-dijo Sasuke con un ligero sonrojo, quizás por que pensó que su regalo podría parecer simple al lado del de su padre y hermano pues ambos eran regalos muy lujosos. Pero contrario a lo que pensó a su madre se le ilumino la mirada al ver entre las canciones del CD su favorita.

-"Fly me to the moon"- dijo mientras se disponía a escuchar esa canción en especifico. Mientras la música empezaba a sonar, la bella mujer se acerco al menor de sus hijos.-"Bailamos?"-

-"Hai."- dijo emocionado al ver que a su madre le había gustado su regalo.

**Fin del flash back.**

Como si de un tesoro de valor incalculable se tratara lo puso a reproducir. La música empezó a sonar, antes de que empezara la letra Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y le tendió la mano con una ligera reverencia.

-"Bailamos?"- le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa que escapo de sus labios. Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke y ambos empezaron a bailar.

-"te advierto que puedo pisarte, no soy buena bailando."-

-"bueno eso me parece perfecto... a mi tampoco se me da bien bailar."-

**Fly me to the moon **

**Let me play among those stars **

**Let me see what spring is like **

**On Jupiter and Mars.**

Sasuke empezó a mover la boca como si el fuera quien cantaba, claro solo por hacer divertir a Sakura, así era siempre que veía a sus padres bailar esa canción, el hacia eso y ella reía.

**In other words, hold my hand **

**In other words, baby kiss me.**

Sasuke apretó un poco mas la mano de Sakura y se acerco, lo que se diría a una distancia peligrosa.

**Fill my heart with song **

**Let me sing for ever more **

**You are all I long for **

**All I worship and adore.**

Empezaron a moverse un poco mas, como la música lo ameritaba, aunque a estas alturas las mejillas de Sakura se empezaban a poner coloradas.

**In other words, please be true **

**In other words, I love you.**

Con pasos mas sensuales Sasuke acortaba la distancia entre Sakura y el cosa que pasaba desapercibida por Sakura mientras se quedaba viendo la intensa mirada de Sasuke.

**Fill my heart with song **

**Let me sing for ever more**

Sasuke acerco un poco mas a Sakura, a la vez que le decía, esta vez de verdad lo que decía la canción

**You are all I long for **

**All I worship and adore **

En ese momento Sasuke dejo de bailar y en vez de eso mientras con una mano atraía a Sakura hacia si, con la otra acariciaba el rostro de la chica con suma delicadeza.

**In other words, please be true **

**In other words, In other words, **

Con lentitud sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez mas, con timidez, con varios sentimientos mezclados entre si, Sakura cerro los ojos (después de todo es grosero mirar ;) verdad) recibió su primer beso de Sasuke, después de su confesión.

**I love... you.**

**Continuara...**

Muy bien se que querran matarme por hacer un capitulo asi de corto... y no los culparia, no obstante es por que este capitulo o lo hacia así o no lo hacia, por lo que escribi al principio se habran dado cuenta cuanto tiempo pase pensando en este capitulo, de echo iba a tener otro nombre y planeaba subirlo mas largo y antes, pero nada llego a mi cabeza mientras intentaba escribir, y creanme que eso fue muchas veces, así que cuando el 14 de febrero se acerco tanto, pues no me quedo mas opcion que dejar esto que planeaba para el proximo capitulo, en el que planeo cargar un monton de sasusaku por que voy a hacer algo muy malo en el capitulo 15 o 16, aun no tengo fecha exacta, lo que si es que la preview de mi perfil no se modificara pues lo que reservaba para este capitulo lo eh de pasar al otro capitulo... bueno contestare sus reviews... ESTA VEZ SI SE ACEPTARAN TOMATAZOS POR LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO.

**Tere-chan:** bueno Saki ayudara... pero muy a su estilo... en un par de capitulos lo veran.

**Sccmar:** como es mi fic, lo va a lograr, ya tengo tu respuesta para el concurso así que el capitulo 16 saldra el primer resultado.

**Marion-asakura:** ya lo veran ya lo veran de mientras a esperar.

**Sakurasasuke:** Dicho y echo así se hara... a futuro. XD.

**SaBaKu-No-MiSaKi:** HELLO¡ ..u

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Pues claro fue mi idea yo hago personajes así... que humilde yo verdad.

**サクサス:** ok tal vez en el proximo capitulo así sea.

**Nutry:** bueno no soy muy buena continuando pronto cuando se me va el foco así que hare lo que pueda.

**Akari Sakurazuka:** Me alegra que pienses eso de Saki ya quiero ver que dicen de ella después.

**Sasuke-kun20:** Muchos tankius por pensar eso XD ya veran.

**Akari Asakura:** entonces ya haz de ser un concentrado de fantasma verdad? XD OKIS.

**Arbol de Cerezo**: nop pero llegado el momento la historia si se desviara del sasusaku pero no mucho.

ESOS FUERON TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS A DECIR VERDAD SI FUERON MUCHO Y ESO ME PONE FELIZ COMO UNA LOMBRIZ XD Y ME DEJA CANSADA COMO UNA VENADA.

Bueno obvio ya han de saber cual fue la canción que use para este capitulo el autor es Frank Sinatra, y si la buscan la encontraran con mucha facilidad, bueno hasta el proximo capitulo (que espero tarde menos que este y sea mas largo.)

**YA NEE¡**


End file.
